


The Sara Sagas

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Cheating, Family Reunion, Family Separation, Fluff, Kidnapping, Secret Identity, Secret Past, lying, other tags and warnings may pop up along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 79,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: This story follows the long, complicated relationship between Dean Winchester and Sara Singer. Beginning in 1994, the story covers eleven years before season one begins, and continues through the series. Canon Divergence.The Sara Sagas was my first Supernatural fanfiction. I've been writing this story for over two years now. It is ongoing and I have no idea how long it will eventually be. There are some drabbles and one shots for this series I will make a separate posts for. This is a rewrite of sorts, adding original characters to the SPN story. The story was never intended to cross into season one. I planned to end the story just before Dean went to get to Sam from Stanford.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE SARA SAGAS CHAPTER ONE**

1994

The clock was ticking. Slow. Slower. Was the battery dying?

 

Aubrey Manning sighed and looked at the study guide in front of her. Geography was pretty easy. She liked the class, the teacher, and didn’t mind the constant packets they were given everyday for classwork. Today was different though. She’d felt it from the second her eyes opened that morning. It could have been the gloomy weather and the constant thunder that seemed to threaten a storm that just wasn’t ready to fall. It could have been that her father wasn’t home that morning and she suspected he hadn’t been home at all the night before.

 

The bell rang and she grabbed her things, dropped her completed guide in the box, and continued out of the classroom. As she gathered her long strawberry blonde hair to pull into a scrunchie, she walked into someone.

 

“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry!” She said immediately. This was the last thing she needed.

 

“Watch it.” His voice caused her to look up. A set of incredible green eyes looked back at her. “It’s cool.”

 

“Sorry…again.” Aubrey bit her lip. “I’m a little distracted today.”

 

“It happens.” He said. “Hey, you know where room 43 is?”

 

“Yeah, actually, I’m going that way.” Aubrey grabbed the last of her books and stood up. “You’ve got Latin too?”

 

“Dad insisted.” He glanced over at her. “You’re in that class?”

 

“Seventh period.” She told him. I’ve got creative writing this period. It’s room 42.”

 

“And when do you have lunch?”

 

“I have first lunch.”

 

“I do too.” He said. “I’m Dean.”

 

“Aubrey.” She felt like everyone in the hall was staring at her. Most people were avoiding her after  her father showed up after the game and screamed at her in front of the entire football team, cheerleading squad, and a good number of the band members. “You should probably know that I’m kind of unpopular right now.”

 

“And?”

 

“You’re new. I just don’t want you to start things off…”

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t care about them. I won’t be here long enough to care.”

 

Aubrey wasn’t sure what to say, but they were in front of their classrooms. “Ms. Hughes is really great…”

 

“I’ll see you around.” He winked. “Wear your hair down.”

 

“Oh…sure.” She watched him walk into the classroom. He looked back and winked and she dashed into her own class.

 

“Aubrey, are you okay?” Danielle Harper sat next to her and touched her arm sympathetically. “I’m so sorry about the other night. I told my dad to call and make sure your dad knew that I asked you to do it, but he said he didn’t think it would matter.”

 

Aubrey shrugged. “My Dad barely spoke to me all weekend. I didn’t think helping choreograph dance routines was a big deal but apparently he thinks it’s beneath me. He called Ms. Donna and told her I won’t be going to classes anymore…anywhere.”

 

“What a dick.” Danielle said. “Sorry, Aubrey. I know he’s your dad.”

 

“I’ve had the same thought since it happened.” Aubrey sighed. “You’re only the second person, not employed by the school, to talk to me today.”

 

“Talk about dicks. Instead of shunning you for your dad, they should rally behind you!” Danielle sighed. “Who else is on our team?”

 

“I don’t think we have a team, but I doubt he’d be on my team if I had one. Yours maybe.”

 

“He?”

 

“Dean…new guy. He’s next door…”

 

“Miss Fellows?! I need to ask Ms. Hughes about the club meeting!”

 

“Make it quick!” Miss Fellows told her. Aubrey rolled her eyes and grabbed her notebook to start the days assignment. Danielle bounced back into the room but Miss Fellows warned the class not to speak until the bell.

 

Danielle was ready as soon as the bell rang. “He’s cute. Really cute.”

 

“Yeah, I guess…”

 

“You’re blushing. You think so.” Danielle nudged her. “It’s okay, Aubrey. If you’re interested, go for it. Your dad can’t stop everything!”

 

“I don’t even know him. He could be a real jerk.”

 

“Sometimes the jerks can be kind of fun.” Danielle winked before rushing to her next class.

 

~*~

Aubrey had dreaded this all day. Going home to possibly have to face her father. She’d been told to ride the bus. She wasn’t allowed to ride with anyone for a month. The bus took almost an hour to get home and she saw his truck parked in the driveway as soon as she stepped off the bus.

 

She knew that it was better to get the next lecture over with. Her father hated everything that she loved. He made sure she knew that she wasn’t the best dancer. She was a terrible cook. Her cakes looked awful despite the hours of work she would put into them. Aubrey couldn’t even fold towels correctly as far as Cliff Manning was concerned.

 

Aubrey opened the door and waited for it.

 

“GET IN HERE.”

 

Slowly, she walked into his office and took a deep breath. “Hi.”

 

“Apparently if you make up dances the idiots in that school count that as a PE credit. Since you screwed up and didn’t get band or ROTC like I told you to, you need this for the credit. You knew I wouldn’t be able to stop you from doing this, didn’t you?”

 

“I didn’t know…”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Cliff took a deep breath. “You’re grounded from everything not school related. You have to be at the games so I’ll be there too. I wish like hell you weren’t such a screw up. Dancing isn’t a sport. It’s a hobby. You tricked your counselor into letting you use it for a PE credit.”

 

“I didn’t know! I thought I’d get my PE credit playing volleyball….”

 

“You can’t play volleyball! You’ll end up getting hit in the head and have more brain damage, or you’ll end up getting hit in the face and you’ll cry like a baby.”

 

“I’ve played for two years…”

 

“Not this year.” He said. “I’m hungry. Make spaghetti for dinner. Do it right this time. I don’t want meatballs.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Aubrey took her bag to her room and looked around. More than once, she’d thought about what it would be like to disappear. Would he care? Probably not. He’d look for her though. Her father would find her and make sure that she was miserable for the rest of her life.

 

Aubrey grabbed a scrunchie and pulled her hair back. She’d left it down at school, something she never did, because the new guy had told her to. Why was she listening to him anyway? He’d already gotten in trouble in two of his classes. Danielle said he was a rebel without a clue.

 

“AUBREY! I’m hungry! Get in here and start dinner!”

 

“Coming!” She rushed into the kitchen and went straight to work. She hated spaghetti. Her mother use to cook it three time a week because Cliff loved it. After her mother died, he’d insisted Aubrey make it as often as her mother did. She’d tried, three years before, to make meatballs. Cliff had complained. It wasn’t the way he liked it. Aubrey had heard those complaints every time she made it.

 

Two hours later, her father was fed, the leftovers were in the refrigerator for his lunch the next day, and Aubrey started her homework. It was almost seven before she left her room for a drink and saw her father leaving.

 

“Dad?”

 

“I’ll be back later.” She jumped as he slammed the door.  He’d gone out more often at night than he ever had and she was starting to wonder if he had a girlfriend. It didn’t matter, really. He’d chase off any nice woman and the horrible ones would probably be exactly like him. Aubrey went back to her room and wondered, again, how far she’d get if she left. How much time would she have before he caught up to her? Was the freedom she craved worth it if she was constantly waiting for him to catch up to her?

 

~*~

 

Danielle made sure that she had an official squad spirit shirt for the pep rally and game. Aubrey felt silly wearing it, but people were warming up to her a little more each day. She’d seen Dean around, but never spoke to him again. She knew that he was challenging his teachers, didn’t seem to care if anyone liked him, and seemed to be close to her if they weren’t in close. He never talked to her though. He watched. Aubrey wondered if she should tell someone, but she knew she probably imagining it.

 

“I see your douche of a dad.” Danielle handed Aubrey her bag before the game. “I can’t believe he wouldn’t let you ride with me.”

 

“He doesn’t want me to ruin your reputation.”

 

“If he only knew. I’m the one that’s going to help you have a reputation once he lets you out of the house again.” Danielle winked and then ran off to join the other cheerleaders. Aubrey watched them for a few minutes and wondered if maybe she would try out the next year. Her father would absolutely hate that. She realized that she didn’t care.

 

One of the teachers called her and she ran over. He caught her eye then. Dean was sitting in the bleachers, looking bored. There was a younger boy next to him, talking and smiling. His eyes caught hers and he winked. She smiled and then turned her attention to the teacher. As she rushed to Danielle about some changes the band was making, she glanced back but her eyes saw her father first. He looked furious. He was glaring in Dean’s direction and Aubrey felt panic swell in her chest.

 

“What’s wrong?” Danielle knew her well.

 

“I think my dad saw me look at Dean.”

 

Danielle’s brow raised. “I didn’t know we were looking at Dean.”

 

Aubrey actually laughed. “We aren’t. Not really. I just kind of looked up and he winked and I smiled…”

 

“You realize that your father is going to flip out, right?”

 

“Probably but if it wasn’t over a boy, it would be over something else.” Aubrey looked at her father and was relieved he was talking to the man next to her. “It doesn’t matter. Not anymore.”

 

Danielle looked intrigued by that statement but had to time to question it. Aubrey watched the squad more than the game. Most were nervous about the changes made to their routines, but everyone looked sharp. She told Danielle she had an idea for their next game during halftime. The band was distracting the crowd and the cheerleaders were taking a much needed break.

 

“Your dad is gone.” Danielle pointed out.

 

Aubrey noticed Dean and the little boy was too. “Damn!”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

Aubrey rushed through the gate and then slowed down. Maybe they were using the restroom and her father was getting a drink. Maybe….

 

“Aubrey, are you finished?” Her father was standing in front of her with Danielle’s father and stepmother.

 

“I…”

 

“I’m ready to leave.”

 

“Cliff, we can drop her off. It’s on our way….”

 

“Aubrey is grounded. That’s why I’m here.”

 

Aubrey noticed Dean and the little boy walking in their direction with drinks and burgers. “I can leave. Danielle will understand.”

 

“Hey, Aubrey.” Dean smiled as he walked by. “I didn’t know you were part of the pom poms.”

 

“I’m not. I’m their choreographer.”

 

“Why are you speaking to my daughter? You stay away from her.” Cliff’s face was red.

 

“Dad, please. I just know him from school. We aren’t friends.”

 

She had a feeling Dean was the type who would say something, anything, to make the situation worse, but he glanced at the boy next to him and then spoke to her father. “Mr. Manning, Aubrey and I met for two minutes my first day of school. She told me how to get to class. I’ve seen her twice since then.”

 

“Cliff, please.” Joanna worried about Aubrey as much as Danielle did. The only thing Danielle and her stepmother had in common was their concern for Aubrey.

 

“Let’s go.” Cliff looked at Dean. “Stay away from her. I know what’s going on. I’ve seen him following me.”

 

“Then you know this isn’t over.”

 

Cliff grabbed Aubrey’s arm and pulled her from the stadium. “Stay away from him. He and his father are bad people. They hurt people.”

 

“Dad, we talked once!” His grip on her arm was tight and people were staring.

 

“Stay away from him. If I suspect you’ve even looked at him, you’ll never leave the house again.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Aubrey fought tears. She didn’t understand. Who was Dean and why did her father hate him?

 

Cliff didn’t pay attention as he pulled out of the parking spot and pushed down on the gas. “Damn him. I knew that eventually he’d find us.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Cliff screamed. “You were not worth all of this. Everyone was right, but I loved Mariana. I loved her and I trusted her. I should have left when she died.”

 

“Dad, calm down, please. You’re driving too fast.” Aubrey was shaking. Her father was mean, he called her names. He was angry a lot. This was something she’d never seen. She saw a red light and wondered if she could get out of the car. Someone would help her. She’d go to foster care, she’d go to juvenile detention. She’d do anything to get away from her father at that moment.

 

Instead of slowing down for the red light, Cliff sped up.

 

“Dad?”  
  


“I wasted fifteen years of my life here! You aren’t special! You weren’t the right one!”

 

“I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry. I can try harder. Slow down! Please!”

 

Cliff’s foot pushed the gas all the way down. “This is my payback for the misery I’ve endured here. You were suppose to be special! Mariana thought you were…you killed her! It was your fault! Good bye, Sara. I hope you enjoy hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Two**

Aubrey heard something but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to open her eyes. She knew where she was. She remembered the big black truck that seemed to come just at the precise moment her father’s car went under the red light.

 

“I see you moving, child.” An unfamiliar voice said. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

Aubrey opened her eyes and saw an older woman smiling at her. “My dad…”

 

The kind eyes darkened a little. “He’s fine. He didn’t get hurt.”

 

“How…how is that possible? What happened to me?”

 

“You hit your head and got a little cut up. The doctor’s gave you something to help you relax. You were pretty upset and confused when they brought you in.” The nurse looked at her. “Your dad said you were acting irrational before the accident.”

 

“No. I was just fine.”  Aubrey sat up. “Where is he? I need to see him. Now.”

 

“He’s at home. He’s fine. I promise. I’ll call and let him know you’re awake. After your friend has a few minutes.”

 

“My friend?”

 

“She and her family were here all night. She was real upset when your Dad left.” The nurse shook her head. “I told her I’d stay late and make sure that the nurse taking my place took good care of you.”

 

“Thank you.” Aubrey accepted the water.

 

“I’ll go get her.”

 

A few minutes later, Danielle walked in. “You look a lot better than I expected. Your dad’s car is totaled.”

 

“How did he not get hurt?”

 

Danielle sat next to the bed. “No one knows. He was pissed though. He said you went crazy.”

 

Aubrey shook her head. “Danielle, he was out of control. He deliberately ran the red light. He said something about someone named Sara. He accused me of killing my mom.”

 

“Why would he say those things to you?” Something was off. Aubrey knew it. “You must have hit your head harder than anyone thought.”

 

“Dani? What’s going on?” Aubrey knew she hated that nickname.

 

“I’ve been here all night and you’re acting like a lunatic. You better watch it or your dad is going to have you committed. He told my dad last night that you’ve been doing things at home…”

 

“Your father is coming. The doctor is on his way in. I think they’re going to keep you one more night and then let you go home tomorrow.” Kathy rejoined them.

 

Aubrey was actually relieved. She needed to find a way to convince the doctors not to send her home until she knew how she could get away. “Thank you.”

 

Danielle stood up. “Don’t act crazy, okay. Your dad is over it, Aubrey, and so am I.”

 

“Thanks for stopping by.” Aubrey knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Danielle would never act like this. She and Joanna would be working together, for once, to convince Cliff to let her stay with them while she recovered.

 

The nurse, Kathy, her name tag said, watched Danielle leave. “Well what do you think got into her? She was crying and begging us to let her sit with you all night…”

 

“She’s probably tired. I’m sure that it was a long night.” Aubrey wanted it to be that. She knew it wasn’t though. She had no idea what was going on with her friend. It bothered her, but there were so many other questions she needed answers to.

 

Who was Sara?

 

“Rest up. I leave in an hour, but Helen is here and she’ll take good of you until I get back this evening.”

 

“Thank you.” Aubrey smiled at her. She liked her. She felt like she could trust her. Maybe she’d be able to help her….She knew it was a long shot though.

 

Twenty minutes later, her father walked in. He looked angry, but calmer than the night before. “The doctor agreed to release you today.”

 

“Oh? That’s good.” Aubrey was suddenly scared. “Are you okay, Dad?”

 

“You made me angry, Aubrey. You’re obviously running around with boys and that one in particular…”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She did not want to get him upset again.

 

“Here. Danielle packed you a bag of clothes.”

 

“Danielle? When? She was here a few minutes ago. She said she’d been here all night.”

 

Cliff rolled his eyes. “She left for an hour earlier and came to the house to pick some things up for you.”

 

Kathy and another nurse, Aubrey assumed Helen, walked in. “Mr. Manning, we’re going to help her get dressed. The doctor is waiting for you in the hall.”

 

Once the door was shut, Aubrey looked at Kathy. “Danielle was here all night?”

Kathy nodded. “She went to get coffee around six am or so. She was gone for awhile. She told her stepmother that she went outside for some fresh air.”

 

“My dad said she went to the house and packed my bag.”

 

Helen’s eyes went to the bag. “Why don’t we help you into the shower? Kathy, will you dig out the clothes for her?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Aubrey felt less shaky once she’d walked a few steps. “Thank you.”

 

“That’s what we’re here for, Sweetheart.” Helen’s eyes seemed to watch her every move. Aubrey knew most would feel uncomfortable, but she didn’t. For the first time since her mother died, she felt like someone was actually taking care of her.

 

The water felt amazing. She scrubbed the dried blood from the cuts and washed her hair twice. She was relieved that Danielle had packed her toothbrush. Ten minutes later, she was dressed and waiting for the doctor. Helen had offered to braid her hair and Aubrey accepted.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I know you lost your mom. A friend of mine knew her. I recognized your name as soon as I saw it.” Helen told her. “You feel okay to leave?”

 

“No.” Aubrey whispered. “I don’t.”

 

“Your father is making a big stink out there. Claims you went crazy and caused the accident.”

 

Aubrey bit her lip. “He was angry. A boy talked to me. He seemed to have a problem with his dad….I think his dad….anyway, he said some things and then he ran the red light.”

 

Helen help up a piece of paper. “You need me, you call.”

 

“I don’t understand. Why are you….”

 

Helen took Aubrey’s chin in her hand. “It’s complicated, but you’re family in a way. One day, you’ll understand.”

 

“I hope so.” Aubrey smiled at her. “Thank you.”

 

“Hide my number. If he finds it…”

 

“Don’t worry. He won’t.”

 

~*~

 

Aubrey didn’t feel ready to return to school Monday, but Cliff insisted. He said he had enough to worry about without having her there. Aubrey hadn’t argued. She needed to get away from her house. She just didn’t feel ready for school.

 

Several people asked how she felt, a few had heard through the grapevine that she’d grabbed the wheel from her father, some asked if her father had a seizure. She told them it was an accident and she was just glad everyone involved was okay.

 

Danielle sat next to her in creative writing. “Enjoying the attention?”

 

“No.” Aubrey looked at her. “You okay?”

 

“I’m exhausted. I had to stay up and finish some homework I forgot about.” Danielle yawned. “It’s been a strange couple of days.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Class started and Miss Fellows told them to write in their journals for the class period. Aubrey raised her hand. “May I go to the nurse, please?”

 

“Are you all right?” Danielle whispered.

 

“Headache.” Aubrey lied. “I was hoping to call my father..”

 

“Go. You shouldn’t be here anyway, poor thing.” Miss Fellows was one of a few people who had stopped by the house over the weekend. She was thankful that people had decided not to call. So many people came that her father didn’t have time to say or do anything.

 

Once in the hall, Aubrey looked around and started toward the office. She knew the nurse wasn’t in today, but there was a phone. She could make her phone call and no one would…  
  


“Hey, are you okay? I heard about the accident late Friday night. I took my brother to the pizza place next to the light and I heard people talking about you.” Dean was in front of her with a hall pass.

 

“Thanks, I’m fine.” Aubrey looked around. She suspected that her father had people reporting back her every move.

 

Dean looked around. “Don’t worry. No one will see you talking to me. My brother and I were going to go to the hospital but my dad said no. My uncle and your dad have some issues.”

 

“Your uncle?”

 

Dean looked at her. “Aubrey, I know you didn’t cause that accident. If you need anything, let me know.”

 

“I can’t. My dad made it clear that I am not allowed to even look at you. If he knew we were talking, he’d probably lock me up.” Aubrey looked around again. “I have to go to the office. Thanks, Dean.”

 

“If you need me…”

 

“Thanks.”

 

~*~

 

Aubrey was surprised that she didn’t have to fight to go to the library. She hadn’t lied. Technically. She did have a geography project due that week. She just didn’t tell him that she’d finished her notes and research already. She’d use the time wisely, but she had another reason for going to the library Tuesday afternoon.

 

Helen had been surprised by the invitation, but had agreed to meet her. “Your dad know about this?”

 

“Not that I’m meeting you. I do have a project to work on.” Aubrey told her.

 

“I suspected you would call.”

 

“How are we family?”

 

Helen’s eyes widened. “You don’t waste time, do you?”

 

“I don’t have time to waste.” Aubrey told her. “Can you help me? Can you get me away from him?”

 

Helen looked into her eyes and Aubrey saw the tears. “Sweetie, I can help you, but it’ll take time. I know you feel like you don’t have time, but we need it right now.”

 

“We?”

 

“I don’t work alone.”

 

Aubrey took a deep breath. “How much time?”

 

“I’m not sure. Your father isn’t going to let you go without a fight…”

“I don’t understand why not! He hates me.” Aubrey kept her voice to a whisper, but Helen heard the anger. “Why would he care?”

 

“There’s so much you don’t understand yet.” Helen told her. “I promise, we’ll explain it to you soon.”

 

“We?”

 

“I’ll get a message to you when it’s time. I need you to be prepared though. I need you to find a way to put everything that you’d want to take with you together. A drawer or a trunk. You can’t take a lot, but you’ll need a few things and I know you probably have things you don’t want to leave behind.”

 

“My dad called me Sara. He said he hoped I liked hell. It was…It was like he didn’t know who I was.”

 

Helen’s face went pale but she recovered quickly. “We think he was drinking, Aubrey. He’s friends with all the cops and they cover for their buddies sometimes. I know it was scary, but it’ll work out soon. It won’t be easy, but you’re going to be all right soon.”

 

“Helen, who are you? I feel like…”

 

“In time, Sweetheart. I promise, I’ll tell you everything soon enough.” Helen kissed the top of her head. “Call me if you need me.”

 

~*~

 

Aubrey spent an extra hour and a half at the library. When she left, it was getting dark. Her father had said he’d order pizza when she got home. It wasn’t quite six yet. He hated eating past five though, so she suspected he was not going to be happy. With a sigh, she started home. It was a fifteen minute walk and she was glad that he’d never questioned it.

 

When she made it to her street, she saw her father’s truck and Danielle’s red Cherokee. She knew her father would be pleasant as long as Danielle was around, but she knew Danielle couldn’t stay all night.

 

Aubrey unlocked the door and heard laughter. It made her skin crawl. “Dad? Danielle?”

 

“We’re in the den.” Cliff called back.

Danielle walked in and saw the pizza boxes. “I’m sorry, Dad. I got caught up in the research…”

 

“Danielle brought it over.”

 

“Thanks.” Aubrey gave her a smile.

 

“No problem.” Danielle looked at her. “What research?”

 

“Oh, it’s for a geography project.” Aubrey grabbed a bread stick. “I’ll be right back.”

 

She walked toward her room and heard more laughter from the den. Danielle never laughed at any of her dad’s corny jokes. She smiled politely. What the hell was going on?

 

Aubrey remembered what Helen said and knew that her Dad would leave at some point that night. Her room was pretty well organized and she knew exactly what she needed to gather. Taking a deep breath, She wondered how Helen could actually help, and worried that her father would know everything, Aubrey rejoined her father and Danielle in the den and felt like there was a strange feeling in the air.

 

“I can’t stay too much longer. I wanted to bring over some food so you wouldn’t have to cook.” Danielle winked at her. “You’ll be at practice tomorrow? Is that okay? I can drive her home.”

 

“That’s fine. I actually have to go out. Aubrey, lock up behind Danielle.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Aubrey waited until her dad was gone and looked at Danielle. “What’s going on?”

 

“What?”

 

“You never laugh at his jokes. You force a smile…”

 

“How are we going to get you out of here if I don’t suck up majorly!? You screwed up, not me.”

 

Aubrey didn’t feel like fighting. “Okay, I get it. Thanks for dinner.”

 

“Anytime.” Danielle stood up and helped Aubrey carry the boxes back into the kitchen. “Someone saw you talking to Winchester.”

 

“Dean?”

 

“I’m not going to say anything, but he’s trouble. Real trouble. His uncle and your dad…”

 

“What do you know?”

 

“I don’t, really. I heard my dad talking about it with Stepbitch the other night. Just be careful, okay.”

 

“Yeah, I will. He just asked me if I was okay, Danielle. That’s it.”

 

Danielle studied her face and nodded. “Try and avoid him, Aubrey. He’s just bad news.”

 

Aubrey nodded and then watched her leave. Danielle had been acting strange for days. Aubrey knew she’d have to be careful at school and even more careful meeting Helen.

 

By ten o'clock, she had three bags packed and stuffed in a trunk her father had probably forgotten about. Aubrey made sure that the stuffed animals completely covered the bags, just in case he did happen to look. Aubrey pushed the trunk back into the corner of her closet and piled the blankets on top and arranged the suitcases in front of it. Her father was still not home and she decided to take a chance and call Helen.

 

“Hello?”

 

“It’s me. He’s not home. I did what you said.” Aubrey was by a window, watching just in case he pulled up. “Three bags. Only things I wouldn’t want to live without.”

 

“Good girl. There’s a few things you need to do from now on, but you’re going to have to be careful that no one knows.”

 

~*~

 

It had been a week since she’d spoken to Helen. She’d called the number and discovered it was a motel. She wasn’t upset, but concerned. Her father was as angry as ever, except when Danielle stopped by, which was almost daily. Danielle was there three times when Aubrey got off the school bus.

 

Danielle said that she was talking to her father, explaining that she wanted to help Aubrey and that socializing would be a good start. He’d allowed her to go to the out of town football game alone, but Danielle had been true to her word and hadn’t let her leave her side at all. Dean apparently understood and kept his distance.

 

Aubrey was tempted to call the hospital that night to see if Helen or Kathy was working. She’d made her mind to do just that when she walked into third period and didn’t see Danielle. Danielle had been moved to Miss Fellows second period English a few days before so Aubrey was surprised her desk was empty.

 

“Danielle’s not here today.” Miss Fellows had a strange look on her face, but Aubrey knew that something weird was going on. Administration had been in and out of classes all morning. Teachers were being pulled out and given information in whispers. Someone said that the principal’s office had been broken into. Someone else said that there was a rumored bomb threat.

 

Aubrey looked at Danielle’s desk and wondered if the cute senior Danielle was eying finally acknowledged her. Danielle had stopped by the house that morning. She’d mentioned nothing about skipping. She’d offered to help change Aubrey’s bandages, pick her up some breakfast on the way to school, and even asked if she wanted to go to a movie that weekend. Aubrey knew that whatever happened was last minute. She waited for their assignment and got to work. Twenty minutes into class, one of the counselors knocked and asked Miss Fellows to step outside. A few students were trying to listen, but Aubrey worked on her poem.

 

Miss Fellows came back into the classroom. Tears fell down her cheeks and she took a deep breath. “I have an announcement to make. Danielle Franklin’s car was found around eight this morning just off the road by Popp’s Ferry Bridge. The windows were busted and there was….evidence…to suggest she may have been hurt.”

 

“Is she okay?” One of the juniors asked. Danielle was one of the most popular girls in school. She was junior class president, captain of the cheerleaders, president of several clubs, and despite the attitude she’d had the last week, really was one of the nicest girls in school. Aubrey had always considered herself lucky the older girl was her friend.

 

“Danielle….they found her. She…she didn’t make it.”

 

Aubrey heard the cries around her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw one of the other cheerleaders. “I have to go.”

 

“Aubrey, please. I know you two were close. I’m so sorry. I should have told you privately…” Miss Fellows knew things that others didn’t. Aubrey had given the teacher the wrong journal only two weeks before.

 

“I feel sick.” She jumped up and ran from the classroom. No one followed her, because no one knew what to do. Aubrey ran into the girls bathroom and grabbed the sink. She didn’t get sick, but she was sweating, panicky, and scared. Something wasn’t right.

 

Danielle had left her house at seven forty. The bus came at seven forty five. The bus route was the same Danielle would take. She’d have seen her friend’s car.

 

How could windows get busted and Danielle….in twenty minutes?

 

“It makes no sense.” Aubrey said. “It makes no sense….”

 

After a few minutes, She pulled herself up and washed her face. She was shaking. Something wasn’t right. Maybe it was Danielle’s car, but it wasn’t Danielle. That just wasn’t possible.

 

She knew she had to go back to class. She dreaded the stares, the whispers. Others would be upset, but most would control their emotions better….

“Aubrey,” He was in front of her. “I’m sorry about Danielle.”

 

“Thanks. I have to go back to class.”

 

“Helen has a message. She passed it on through a mutual friend.”

 

“Of ours?”

 

“No, ours.” Dean smiled. “She said be ready.”

 

“Be ready?”

 

“I don’t know enough to even lie to you, Aubrey. I was asked to pass on the message and that’s what I’m doing.”

 

“Thanks.” Aubrey said. “Will she come for me?”

 

“I have no idea. Just be ready.” Dean said. “Be careful. You’ll find out everything soon enough, but until then, watch your back if I’m not around.”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 3**

Danielle’s funeral was almost as hard as her mother’s. Aubrey sat by herself, crying quietly. Cliff was sitting in the back. He’d insisted it was best that way. People around the church sat, still shocked. The urn at the front of the church was that they had to mourn. Keith had insisted his daughter’s body be cremated.

 

No one really knew what to think about Danielle’s murder.

 

She hadn’t gone home the night before her body was found. Aubrey told her father she’d stopped by the house that evening and of course, the next morning. One of the neighbors even commented to Cliff that he’d seen the Cherokee parked there for a few minutes that morning. The police didn’t call her a liar, but they seemed to think it wasn’t possible.

 

According to the coroner, Danielle Franklin’s corpse had been dead for over a week.

 

No one knew that. The coroner and police officer in charge had told her family that they wouldn’t reveal that to the public. Of course she hadn’t been dead for over a week! She’d been seen alive and smiling only twenty minutes before her car was found. Joanna had told someone all of this the night before. Joanna hadn’t seen Aubrey listening in. She’d known since her accident that something wasn’t right. Danielle hadn’t been herself.

 

Aubrey’s imagination was running wild. Danielle had an evil twin sister who’d killed her, taken over her life, and now was running somewhere no one would ever recognize her. She knew it was crazy, but how else could anything be explained?

“Aubrey, were you and Cliff coming back to the house?” Joanna asked after the service.

 

“I don’t know.” Aubrey didn’t want to. She never wanted to be in that house again.

 

Cliff joined them. “Actually, Joanna, I’m taking Aubrey out of town for the weekend. She and Danielle were so close and it’s been hard.”

 

Joanna looked as surprised as Aubrey felt. “Don’t be a stranger, sweetheart. Come see us soon.”

“I will.” Aubrey hated to lie, but she hoped Helen would contact her soon.

 

Once in the car, Cliff looked at her. “Why did you tell people Danielle had been at the house?”

 

“She was at the house that morning.” Aubrey saw the same thing in his eyes as the night of their accident.

 

“People will talk. They’ll think you had something to do with this.”

 

Aubrey raised a brow. “Dad, I got on the bus. There’s a bunch of witnesses….”

 

“I suppose you’re right.”

 

“I didn’t know we were going out of town.”

 

“We aren’t. I am.” Cliff looked at her. “No one needed to know that.”

 

“Oh,” He was actually leaving her alone to go out of town when there was a potential psycho running around? “How long will you be gone?”

 

“Long enough. Just stay in the house and don’t answer the phone. If I’m not back Monday, go to school.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

~*~

 

Cliff was gone by four. Aubrey decided to do something she swore she never would. She went into his bedroom and decided to open his safe. He’d given her the combination right after her mother died. She worried that maybe he’d changed it. Maybe he’d gotten a new safe when she wasn’t paying attention.

 

It opened on the first try.

 

Aubrey’s eyes widened at the contents. There was a lot of cash, in every kind of bill imaginable. She’d known he kept money in there. Any job he was paid in case, he put it in the safe. He claimed if there was ever an emergency, they wouldn’t have to wait for banks to open. Aubrey knew it would be risky, but she grabbed as much as she could. She knew it wasn’t a lot, and probably not enough to live off for long, but at least she’d have something when she left.

 

Aubrey made sure everything around the safe was as her father left it and realized she’d never called the hospital. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the nurses station on her release forms from a few weeks ago.

 

It took several minutes, but Kathy was there. “This is Kathy.”

 

“This is Aubrey Manning…”

“Child, why are you calling here?”

 

“I was hoping you or Helen may be working. Helen and I were talking but I haven’t heard from her. My dad is gone for the weekend and…..”

 

“Hang up.”

 

Aubrey dropped the phone and turned around. “Dad?”

 

Cliff grabbed the phone. “Tell them they’re too late. This ends tonight.” He threw the phone against the wall and it shattered.

 

“Dad, I’m sorry….”

 

“You’re sorry! You’re sorry! You’re a broken record!” Cliff sighed. “The sad thing is that you aren’t as bad as I make you out to be. You’re just incredibly annoying. Especially since you haven’t shown any signs of being special.”

 

“What do you mean by that? Why would I be special?” Aubrey asked, backing away. “I’m sorry I’m not good enough….”

 

“Any other parent would be happy with a kid like you. I’m just not any other parent.” He looked behind him. “You may as well come out. This has to end at some point.”

 

Aubrey was shocked when she saw her father’s companion. “This isn’t possible.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Danielle looked at her. “Danielle really loved you, Aubrey. You were the little sister she always wanted. She’s been jealous of your blue eyes forever, and your hair. She got stuck with brown hair and brown eyes but Joanna always argued that she was too beautiful to dye her hair or wear colored contacts.”

 

“Who are you?” Aubrey asked.

 

“I’m anyone I want to be.” Danielle, or her evil twin, smiled. “I’m so curious what it’s like inside your head….” She reached out and grabbed her. “You were suppose to be special. We were all suppose to protect you.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Aubrey was struggling to get away. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Just shift.” Cliff said impatiently. “We can kill her and then head over to see Keith and Joanna. We had to park the truck too far away to take much, but we’ll grab what we can.”

 

“You’re going to kill….”

 

“All of you.” Cliff said. “I did my part for fifteen years. Mariana didn’t know for a long time, but she knew that if she said or did anything, I could kill her. She said something, so I killed her.”

 

“You killed Mom?” Aubrey asked.

 

Cliff nodded. “She left me no choice. Once she realized that I wasn’t Cliff…”

 

“You said before that for fifteen years….”

 

“It doesn’t matter at this point.” Danielle said. “I’m going to miss this body.”

 

“I know, but you’ll be able to look like anyone you want in a few months.”

 

Aubrey watched in horror as Danielle’s skin stretched and fell to the floor around her. She fell to the ground, her body twisting and turning. Her teeth fell out, as did her hair. Aubrey turned her head and then heard. “Look at me!”  
  


It was her voice. Aubrey turned in shock and saw herself staring back. “Danielle?”

 

“Idiot. I’m Aubrey now.” She was naked and walked toward Aubrey’s room. She came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and an old dance tee shirt.

 

“What are you?” Aubrey asked.

 

Cliff answered. “Shapeshifters. You don’t really need to know more than that. You’ll be dead soon.”

 

“How should we do it?” Aubrey wasn’t even sure what name to use for the creature that now looked like her.

 

“First tell me what’s in her head.” Cliff said. “Has she been capable all along and just not known it?”

 

The other Aubrey closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate but then opened them. “Something’s blocking me from accessing her thoughts. I don’t have her memories….”

 

“Can you tell if…”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Cliff looked at Aubrey. “She does have it.”

 

“She hasn’t unlocked it but it’s protecting her.”

 

Cliff shook his head. “Damn it!”

 

“We can’t kill her. Do you know the repercussions?! We were told never to harm her!”  
  


Aubrey was crying. “I can forget this. Just let me go. Let me go somewhere no one knows any of us! I won’t say anything! I promise! Please don’t kill me!”

 

Cliff looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. Aubrey was about to say something when a knife went through his chest. She almost screamed, but someone grabbed her.

 

“Shh, Sweetie, it’s okay. We’re here.”

 

“Helen?” Aubrey looked at her.

 

The other shapeshifter turned, but was met with a knife through her chest. Aubrey turned away and felt Helen’s arms around her.

 

“I…what…”

 

“You’ve got those bags packed?” Helen asked. Aubrey nodded. “Let’s go get everything you need. Cliff made it pretty well known you two were going out of town. We got through the woods in the back pretty easy. We’ll grab your stuff and get out that way. No one will know anything.”

 

Aubrey noticed three other men and two women. She knew the women and one of the men. “What’s going on?”

 

“We’ll explain in a little while, Aubrey. Go with Helen….”

 

“Ellen.” She looked into Aubrey’s eyes. “My name is Ellen. I knew there was a chance if you mentioned Helen he’d catch up, but Kathy and I couldn’t think of anything more original.”

 

“Ellen?”

 

“Come on, Sweetie. Let’s go get your things.”

 

~*~

 

Ellen told her that she would be able to take more than originally planned. “Grab a suitcase and whatever bags you already had packed. You can’t take too much, but no one will suspect anything if your suitcase isn’t in your closet.”

 

“Some of my stuff is missing.”

 

“They packed a suitcase for the shifter.” Ellen explained. “We have a plan. We suspected this was going to happen.”

 

“You suspected….”

 

“Not this exactly. Once your friend’s body was found, I knew he’d try and get rid of you.”

 

“They weren’t making a lot of sense.” Aubrey said as she tossed things into the suitcase.

 

“Grab some warmer clothes. You’re going up north.” Ellen advised. “What were they saying?”

 

“When she…was me…it sounded like she was trying to read my mind or something.”

 

“Shapeshifters can access memories and thoughts.”

 

“She couldn’t though. I didn’t understand most of what they were saying.”

 

Ellen nodded. “I need you to trust me. Do not tell anyone about that, except Bobby. Shifters don’t usually stay in one form for more than a few days, let alone fifteen years.”

 

“He said he killed my mother.”

 

“I suspected as much. Mariana was a lot like me, a lot like the others in there. She was also different. She loved you. She loved you very much.”

 

“He didn’t.”

 

“He wasn’t Cliff Manning. You never knew the real Cliff Manning. I’m not sure any of us ever did.” Ellen said. “They took you when you were a year old. We were all looking after you, but things got complicated. Mariana thought it was best to come down here…”

 

“What?”

 

“Sweetie, you were adopted. By your aunt. My sister.” Ellen said. “Your mother, well both of them, were my sisters.”

 

“You’re my aunt?” Aubrey asked.

 

“I know you have a lot of questions and we’re going to answer them, but not right now. The house is dark and we’ll be able to get out of here pretty easily, but we have to hurry.”

 

A man appeared in the door. He wore an old trucker’s hat and looked almost scared to be so close to Aubrey. “John and Keith got them out of here.”

 

“I’m almost finished.” Aubrey went into her bathroom and grabbed some thing. She tossed them in the suitcase and then reached for a small picture frame. It was a picture she’d taken with Danielle the week before school started. Danielle had given it to her the first day of school in a bag full of gifts to welcome her to high school.”

 

“I’m real sorry we couldn’t save her.” The man said. “I know she was your friend.”

 

Aubrey looked at him. “Thanks. I…I’m really confused right now.”  
  


He nodded. “It’s a shock, I know. You’re told that monster don’t exist and they do.”

 

“Those shapeshifter things….how many….”

“We’ve gotten a few in the last month, but these two tonight were the leaders. Most don’t work together.” He said nothing more.

 

“There’s something else we need to do.” Aubrey looked at Ellen. “Come here.”

 

Ellen was shocked when she saw the safe. “That’s a lot of cash.”

 

“There’s a lot more in here, Ellen. Look. We could take the cash. No one would notice.”

 

Ellen said. “I’ll tell the others. Keith and Bobby will have to take care of this.”

 

Aubrey went back in her room and glanced around. No one who came into her room would think anything about the items missing. There was no other family, very few friends. She knew that ultimately, Keith and Joanna would be taking care of the house.

 

“Keith was my dad’s executor….in his will….”

 

“Yeah, Keith told us that.”

 

“Maybe some of this could be sent to me after whatever happens happens?” Aubrey bit her lip.

 

Ellen shrugged. “We’ll figure that out.”

 

“It isn’t already?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Sweetheart, Keith and Joanna only came here to help your parents. They didn’t realize until a few months ago what was happening. They called us immediately. Joanna and Danielle tried to keep you away as much as possible this summer..”

 

“Danielle knew?”

 

Ellen nodded. “She did.”

 

“Was she killed because of me?”

 

“She died doing what she was meant to do. She died protecting you.”

 

Aubrey’s eyes filled with tears. “She died to protect me? From what? I don’t understand any of this!”

 

Kathy and Joanna appeared. “Sweetheart, it’s time to go.” Kathy grabbed  the suitcase and Ellen grabbed the other bags. “I know you’re confused and have a lot of questions.”

 

“I have no idea what I think about anything right now.” Aubrey looked at everyone. “Are you really going to explain this to me?”

 

“Yes.” Ellen told her. “It’s about time you knew the truth.”

 

~*~

 

The next morning, Aubrey opened her eyes and blinked several times. She was in a dark room and for a second couldn’t remember where the room was.  Suddenly everything came back to her. She took a deep breath and sat up. This was the first day of a new life. She had an aunt, a cousin, and Ellen said her uncle wanted to talk to her. Her real father’s brother. Aubrey wondered how many new family members she would meet.

 

She slowly opened the door and looked out. Ellen was sitting at the table with Bobby. Both looked exhausted, worried, but they smiled when she said good morning.

 

“Did you sleep okay?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah, actually.” Aubrey sat across from him. “I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

 

“A lot happened yesterday.” Ellen reached over and took her hand. “You saw a lot and learned a lot.”

 

“I’m still confused by a lot of this. We’re hunters.”

 

“You are not a hunter.” Bobby said. “You’re from a family of hunters. Cliff and Mariana were hunters.”

 

“Cliff…if he was a shapeshifter…”

 

“He played his role well.” Ellen said. “Keith said there’s a lot that makes sense now. Certain things he wouldn’t do, items he never wanted to mess with.”

 

“Silver?” Aubrey asked.

 

“Yeah, why you asking?”

 

Aubrey stood up lifted her foot high enough for Bobby to see. She pulled her sock down the reveal a silver anklet. “That was my mom’s. She wore it all the time.”

 

“Did she?” Bobby asked, looking at Ellen.

 

“Dad gave it to me after she died. She was wearing it when she died.” Aubrey sat back down. “You said that Joanna and Keith will handle everything here.”

 

“Your father’s truck went over a bridge. You were both cut up, stabbed by branches and glass in a few places…”

 

“That sounds gruesome.” Aubrey said. “So I’m dead.”

 

“Aubrey Manning is, but you aren’t Aubrey Manning. Everyone thought it was safer for you to have a new name when they took you. I told you that we weren’t sure…”

 

“Was my name Sara?”

 

Ellen nodded. “Sara Elizabeth Singer.”

 

“Your parents picked that name out together.” Bobby told her.

 

“I want to know about them.”

 

“Soon, honey. Soon.” Ellen said. “I can’t take you back to the roadhouse. You aren’t ready to deal with that.”

 

“Where am I going?”

 

“You’re going to come live with me.” Bobby said. “I live in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.”

 

“That’s…pretty far.”

 

“We’re going to have to cut and dye your hair. You can dye it back in a few months if you want. We just have to get you from to there without anyone recognizing you.” Ellen told her. “I hate to do that. You have the same color hair as your grandmother.”

 

“I do?”

 

“Same blue eyes too.” Ellen said. “You look a lot like my momma.”

 

“That’s…that’s actually really cool to hear.”

 

“You’ve got to go by Sara.” Bobby said. “We have your birth certificate and I’ve got a friend working on whatever other papers we’ll need. You’ll have to go school but maybe it won’t be so bad. Smaller school.”

 

“It’s fine. I like school.” She looked at Ellen. “You ready for my make over?”

 

“Joanna left a bag. You’re going to be a brunette for now.”

 

Ellen went to work on her hair and filled her in on other things she needed to know.

 

“What’s Jo like?”

 

“She’s a little pistol. I suspect you two are really a lot alike. Jo’s with her dad’s parents now. They’re hunters too, but they take less cases than they use to. Anyway, I think the two of you are going to get along. Once you’re out of here and you settle into things, I have a feeling, you’re going to be just like the rest of the women in your family.”

 

“God help us all.” Bobby said from across the room.

 

“How short are you cutting it?”

 

“Shoulders. No need to go crazy.” Ellen said. “You ready to look?”

 

At that moment, Sara Elizabeth Singer was reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Three**

Sara couldn’t believe the difference a hair cut and color made. She tried to not look every chance she passed the mirror, but found it hard. “Wow, I’m me, but I’m different.” Sara looked at the cut. Ellen had given her layers. Her hair looked thicker and healthier. “Where did you learn to do this?”

 

“I have my talents.” Ellen smiled. “You didn’t pack a lot of clothes.”

 

“I packed enough.” Sara said. “I have some money, Ellen. I think I need to get some things that aren’t as prissy.”

 

“Bobby, she’ll need to go shopping.” Ellen smiled at the thought of Bobby Singer shopping with a teenage girl.  
  


“I like boots but it’s never cold enough to wear them.”

 

“Oh, it will be.” Bobby said. He’d been in and out most of the day and left the ladies alone. He took a good luck at Sara’s new look. “I don’t think anyone is going to even look twice, Ellen. This is just a precaution.”

 

“I’ve got some glasses. I never wear them and look completely different.” Sara said. “I always wear my contacts.”

 

“We’ll see.” Ellen told her.

 

There was a knock on the door. It sounded like a code to Sara and she moved behind Ellen, not sure what to expect.

 

Keith and Joanna walked in. “Bobby, we’ve got some things to load into the truck.”

 

“We’ll leave the ladies to it.” Bobby followed him out.

 

Joanna looked at her. “Wow, Aubrey…”

 

“Sara.” She corrected her. “My name is Sara Singer.”

 

“Danielle would have hated the idea of cutting and dying your hair.” The pain was obvious in Joanna’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sara hugged her. “She was a good friend to me.”

 

“I want you to know she loved you. She wasn’t babysitting you. She wasn’t looking after you because we made her. She really loved you.”

 

“I loved her too.” Sara said. “Some things make a lot more sense now.”

 

Ellen hated to ask, but had to. “Any news?”

 

“If we turn a TV on in about thirty minutes, we’ll catch the story on the six o'clock news.” Joanna said. Sara was stunned. Had it only been twenty four hours? “We got the call around 10:30. Keith and the lawyer talked, we had a key so we went in. No one questioned it. There’s no one else. David stuck around for a few minutes, talking to neighbors. We were able to get some things out that I’m sure you wouldn’t want to leave behind.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I grabbed that old trunk of yours and put some more stuff in it. We took all of the food. Keith grabbed some ice and coolers. You’ll have food for the drive. Seems silly to let it go to waste.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“No one will be going in the house except us, Sara. David is one of us. He knows what happened.”

 

“Of course.” Sara took a deep breath. “What about everything else?”

 

Joanna took a deep breath. “We need some time to let the dust settle but I’ll make sure to send a few things to you. Bobby’s place could use a little make over. He’s going to need to get a few things to fix up that old junk yard…”

 

“Junk yard?”

 

Ellen shot Joanna a look. “He owns a salvage yard, but don’t worry. He has one bedroom that he’s kept in pretty decent shape.”

 

Joanna smiled at Ellen. “Whatever was going on, this shapeshifter was hoarding a lot. Most likely, after they killed everyone, they were going to grab the stash and go.

 

Sara sighed. “None of this seems real.”

 

“To most people it wouldn’t be. Who sees people they think they know change into themselves? Who finds out that their dad is a monster?” Ellen asked. “Darling, you are entering a life where nothing is believable.”

 

Bobby cleared his throat. “Ellen, John and the boys are on their way.”

 

“That’s my cue to go.” Ellen said.

 

“Need help with bags?” Keith asked.

 

“I’m loaded and ready to go.” Ellen told him. She looked at Sara. “You are so beautiful.” Her eyes filled with tears.

 

“Will I see you again?” Sara asked.

 

“Very soon. I promise.” Ellen kissed her forehead. “I’ll bring Jo to meet you. Maybe on your birthday.”

 

“Really?” Sara asked.

 

Ellen nodded. “I’ll make it happen.” She hugged her again and then said goodbye to everyone else. She stopped and then grabbed Sara one last time.

 

“You call me anytime, day or night. Bobby has my number.” Ellen held her close. “I love you so much, Sara.”

 

“I…I love you too.” Sara said. She felt tears. “It’s weird but I love you.”

 

“No, Baby, it’s not weird. It’s family bonds.” Ellen looked at Bobby. “You better take care of her.”

 

“You know I will.” Bobby said.

 

“Keep her away from….well you know.” Ellen’s eyes said something Sara didn’t understand.

 

“I’ll do my damnedest.”

 

“Keep me away from what?” Sara asked.

 

“If you need to be kept away, you’ll find out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Five**

 

John Winchester parked the Impala next to Bobby’s truck. He noticed right away it was packed with a lot more than he anticipated.

 

“What’d you do, hit the flea marker?” John asked as he and the boys climbed out of the car.

 

Keith spoke up. “David called us. We were able to legally get into the house.”

 

“And you cleaned it out?”

 

“We grabbed things that I’m pretty sure Bobby and Sara will need.”

 

Dean’s brow raised. “Who’s Sara?”

 

“You knew her as Aubrey.” Bobby told him. “Sara’s her birth name.”

 

“Is she okay?” The younger boy asked.

 

“She’s still figuring it all out, Sam.” Bobby said. “Why don’t you boys go in and talk to her? It might help if she’s got some young people who understand all of this to help answer her questions.”

 

Once alone, Keith handed John the envelope. “Ellen said thank you.”

 

“We worked together for nearly two months and saw each other once…”

 

“This doesn’t make you square.” Keith told him.

 

John nodded. “Nothing ever will.”

 

Inside, Dean and Sam saw Sara and Joanna sitting at the table talking.

“This isn’t going to be easy sometimes, Sara. You’ll have to be patient with yourself and Bobby. He’s a good man. John’s kids, and Jo, are probably the only kids he’s ever been around…”

 

“He seems nice.” Sara said.

 

“He’s the best!” Sam interrupted. “I’m Sam Winchester and I’m eleven.”

 

“I’m Sara Singer and I’m fourteen.”

 

“Sara Singer….” Dean thought about it for a minute. “It seems to fit you better.”

 

“It should. It’s my real name.” She smiled. She stood up and surprised him with a hug. “Ellen said that you were looking out for me.”

 

“Ellen….oh! Helen.” Dean shrugged. “I just did what Bobby asked me to. I just passed on the message she asked him to ask me to.”

 

“You knew what was happening and you were watching out for me. Thank you.” Sara went to hug him again and stopped. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s cool. Dad filled us in. He said you were stalling those shapeshifters….”

 

“Not quite.” Sara sat back down. “My uncle…” she stopped. “That’s so weird….”

 

“Uncle Bobby is a good guy.” Dean told her. “And we’re there sometimes.”

 

Sara saw Joanna watching. “I guess we’re leaving in the morning?”

 

“Actually tonight.” John walked in. “Hi, Sara. We didn’t get to meet yesterday. I’m John.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“We’re leaving tonight, Dad?” Sam asked.

 

John saw Joanna’s face. “We’re about three hours away from Biloxi and the chances of anyone making any connection is pretty slim. If we leave in the next hour, we can be well away from here…”

 

Sara took a deep breath. “I’ve only been out of the state twice.”

 

John smiled. “You’ll be a seasoned traveler before you know it.”

 

Saying goodbye to Keith and Joanna was hard. They’d been there her entire life and they’d actually been protecting her. Sara knew that Ellen had left a lot of information out, but she planned to talk to her about that next time she saw her.

 

“We’ll be there soon.” Joanna hugged her. “We have no reason to stay here.”

 

Keith kissed the top of her head. “It’s going to be better, Sara. It’s going to be confusing to start with, but I promise you, you’ll be better off with Bobby.”

 

Sara turned and saw Bobby watching from the driver side of his truck. “I believe you.”

 

Joanna was crying, and Keith smiled. “We’ll be there by Christmas. Maybe we’ll force Bobby to dress up as Santa.”

 

Sara laughed. “I just can’t imagine that!”

 

She waved to them until they were out of sight and realized she had tears in her eyes. She was saying goodbye to the last of the only life she’d known before now.

 

“I wasn’t born into this.” Bobby said. “It kind of happened to me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“My wife…she was possessed.”

 

“By a shapeshifter? I thought they changed into…”

 

Bobby shook his head. “Sara, there’s more than one monster out there. Karen was possessed by a demon. I didn’t know anything about this stuff. I just saw the woman I loved going crazy. She was violent and hateful….She came after me and I had to stab her. The demon left her body then and Karen died in my arms.” He took a deep breath. “Ellen and her husband-fiance at the time-busted in after that.”

 

“Ellen’s husband?”

“He died. Hunting.”

 

“Oh,” Sara bit her lip.

 

Bobby gave her a small smile. “Darling, you’ll have to get use to something. There’s a lot of dying in this life. We lose people we love a lot.”

 

“They taught you about hunting?” Sara asked. “What about my dad? He was your brother?”

 

“Yes.” Bobby nodded. “They taught us both. That was in 1976.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“I was pretty young back then.” Bobby told her. “I don’t expect you to follow in the family business. I don’t want you to. It’s dangerous.”

 

“What if I decide to do it?”

 

Bobby was quiet for a few minutes. “You’re going to learn some things, because you need to know how to protect yourself whether you are a hunter or not. I’ll be working with you in the evenings, after you finish your homework. Whatever you decide to do, I want you to be able to fend for yourself.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ve been told I’m a tough tutor.” Bobby remembered the summer when Dean was seven and John had pushed him to study lore books all day. Bobby took over and pushed Dean, because he knew the kid was smarter than he gave himself credit for. “You need to know these things.” He cursed. “Damn it, John, why are we pulling over now?”

 

Sara watched as John and Bobby both got out of their vehicles and talked for a few minutes. Bobby was nodded and John looked excited. Ten minutes later, they were back on the road, Dean and Sam sitting in the backseat of the truck.

 

“Where’s Dad going?”

 

“Someone called his stupid car phone.” Dean told Sam. “It’s family business.”

 

“She’s family, Dean.” Bobby reminded him.

 

“Not yet.” Sara corrected him. “Not to them.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Bobby’s right. You are part of the extended family. Dad’s following a lead.”

 

“A lead?”

 

“He’s going to find the thing that killed our mom.” Sam said. “And then we won’t have to hunt anymore.”

 

Sara saw Dean’s eyes and knew immediately that he didn’t believe that. He looked at his brother and she was touched by how much he loved the younger boy. “I hope he finds it.”

 

“So do I.” Sam said. “Hunting can be fun sometimes. Most of the time it’s not. We never stay in one place for more than a few weeks. We live in hotels, or Uncle Bobby’s living room…”

 

Bobby sighed. “I’ve offered a permanent set up for all three of you. Your dad likes to be able to move around as he needs to.”

 

Sam looked hopeful. “Maybe since Sara’s living with you now, he’ll think it’s a better idea. We can all take care of each other when you both have to go on hunts.”

 

“We’ll talk about that, Sammy.” Bobby told him.

 

Sara turned to see what was outside the window. She saw the Arkansas state line and realized that she’d never been this far from home before. She was scared. Sara knew that the new life she’d wanted was full of a lot of secrets and a lot of things she’d never imagined. She smiled to herself when she realized that she felt comfortable in a life like that.

 

~*~

 

Three days later, John wasn’t back yet. The boys kept themselves busy and Sara worked on getting her new room organized. Joanna and Keith hadn’t packed too much more for her, but they’d managed to get her trunk stuffed full of several things she’d hated to leave behind, and another box full of more clothes.

 

There was a knock. “Sara?”

 

She opened her door and smiled at Sam. “Hi.”

 

“Are you busy?”

 

“No, not really.” She opened her door all the way and invited him in. “I’m just hanging up the rest of my clothes. I put the stuff I’m giving away aside…”

 

“Why are you giving anything away?” Sam asked.

 

“Honestly, I didn’t pick out most of this.” She admitted. “My dad…Cliff…you know who I mean. He went shopping with me and ended up picking most of my clothes. I usually just wore jeans and tee shirts.” She held up a pink dress. “This is not me.”

 

Sam laughed. “It’s really poofy.”

 

“He picked it out for me to wear to an Easter luncheon. Danielle bought the same dress in purple so I didn’t have to suffer alone.” Sara stopped.

 

“I’m sorry about your friend.” Sam was sitting on her bed now. He was eleven and adorable. He was always reading, asking questions, and wanted to know more about the world around him. Not just the new world Sara was learning, but what he considered the normal world.

 

“Thanks.” Sara sat on the other side of the bed. “Danielle was really the only true friend I had my entire life. She was three years older, but she always invited me to do things. My dad let me most of the time, probably because he knew it would be suspicious if he didn’t since everyone was suppose to be protecting me.”

 

Sam nodded. “I heard you ask Uncle Bobby again last night. I could try and talk to my dad…”

 

“No, Sam.” Sara shook her head. “I can’t say that I’m happy there’s still secrets about me, but maybe for now, I should leave it alone.”

 

“I can always ask later on…”

 

“Thanks, Sam.” She smiled at him. “I’ll let you know if I need your help.”

 

Sam smiled at her again and then asked. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

 

“No. If I had had a boyfriend, it wouldn’t matter now. Everyone thinks I’m dead.” She stood up and walked to the bookshelf. Only a handful of books had made it to South Dakota, but all were favorites. “I saw the you reading ‘The Hobbit’ the other day. Let me know when you finish it. I have 'The Lord the Rings’ books.”

 

“Really? Cool!” Sam walked over. “You’ve got Dracula too?”

 

“I bought it after the movie came out. I’d read it before, but I wanted to reread it. I don’t have as many here as I did, but if there’s ever anything you want to read, just let me know.”

 

“Thanks, Sara!”

 

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean was leaning against the door frame. “Dad’s on the phone.”

 

“Bye Sara! Thanks!”

 

Dean watched his brother leave and shook his head. “The kid has it bad.”

 

“Huh?” Sara looked at him.

 

“He’s got his first crush.” Dean teased.

 

Sara laughed. “I doubt that. Sam was just happy I said he could borrow my books.”

 

“The way to his heart,” Dean laughed. He saw the pink fluffy dress. “Did you go as an 80s reject to a costume party?”

 

“No,” Sara shook her head. “It’s just a dress I had to wear once.”

 

“That didn’t make it into the box of stuff I know you’re giving away?”

 

“Danielle had a purple dress like it.” Sara’s smile faded. “I’ll never wear it, but I guess I need something to remind me of her.”

 

Dean picked up the picture frame. “She hated working with me.”

“You two…”

 

“She met me the day after you did. She knew who I was, but we didn’t officially meet until later.” Dean sighed. “It was all kind of messed up.”

 

“Which part? My only friend was my bodyguard, her parents thought they were helping my dad protect me….”

“He slipped at the football game but he tried very hard to play it off. He said he was worried about Bobby taking you away since he was a blood relative.” Dean said. “He knew they didn’t buy it. That’s why the other one took Danielle.”

 

Sara walked to the window. She saw Bobby working on one of the many cars in the yard. “It sucks. Losing my mom…Mariana. That hurt. Losing Danielle, and knowing what I know….I feel so guilty.”

 

Dean walked to her. “She knew the risks. I knew the risks. We all know there are risks. Sam know.” He looked at her. “You know that now too. When you start hunting…”

 

“Uncle Bobby doesn’t seem to want me hunting.”

 

“You will. It’s in your blood. Bobby’s freaking kick ass when it comes to all this. I don’t know your mom’s family, but they all sound just as bad ass. I have a feeling you’re going to be one of the best.”

 

Sara looked down. “What if I screw up?”

 

“Why would you even…”

 

“That’s all I was for most of my life, Dean. A screw up.”

 

Dean shook his head. “That thing was messing with you. I know it ain’t easy, but you have to try and forget it. “You’re incredible. Not many people could go through what you did and not lose it, even a little. You’re strong and tough. You…”

 

“I’m scared.” She admitted. “Some of this is really scary. There’s demons, shapeshifters. Sam was asking about werewolves.”

 

“You are allowed to be scared,” Dean lifted her chin. “Give yourself credit.”

 

“I don’t know how.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but instead gently kissed her. It was a quick peck and apparently it surprised him as much as Sara.

 

“So, I’ll see you later.” He turned and walked out. Sara followed him to the door and watched him move quickly down the stairs. She bit her lip and wondered if she was a bad kisser. She wondered if she’d done something wrong.

 

It never occurred to her that maybe it was also Dean’s first kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Six**

**1996**

 

Sara wiped the table and looked back at the bar. Ellen was on the phone still, watching the roadhouse patrons carefully. Something was going on, but she’d never share that with Sara. As far as she was concerned, Sara was not a hunter and would never be one.

 

“Can I get another?” Rufus called to her.

 

“Sure thing.” Sara smiled at him. He and Bobby were friends, most of the time. At least until after a hunt late the year before. Bobby wouldn’t talk about it and Sara didn’t pry. She’d learned that if Bobby wanted her to know something, he’d tell her in his own time.

 

“You okay?” Ellen asked as Sara fixed Rufus another round.

 

“Yeah, I’m just worried Uncle Bobby is going to forget to register me for classes. Again.” Sara smiled. “They were pretty nice about it last time. He was embarrassed and said he didn’t know he had to do it every year. Mrs. Duncan seemed to think that the old uncle with no kids should get a pass.”

 

Ellen laughed. “I promise he took care of it. He called and asked me what he needed to take with him.”

 

“I hope he doesn’t change my class selections around.”

 

“Why would he?”

 

Sara shrugged. “With just my core classes, and all the electives I’ve already taken, I’m ahead on credits. I took a few classes that I thought may be useful down the line.”

 

“Like?”

 

“There’s a wilderness survival class being offered this year.”

Ellen nodded slowly. “That’s actually a good idea, in or out of this life.”

 

“There’s a mythology class. It’s going to cover most if not all…”

 

“That could come in handy.”

 

Sara took Rufus his drink and walked back. “I’m going to sign up for the advanced first aid class the hospital offers..”

 

Ellen touched her shoulder. “Sara, are you thinking…”

 

“I don’t know, but Uncle Bobby and John are right. Knowing these things won’t make me a hunter. I could have killed because I didn’t know these things existed.” Sara saw Jo watching. “I need to finish the tables.”

 

Ellen watched her and shook her head. It was slow, only a few people, so she told Jo to help Sara and went into her office. She dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

 

“We’ve got to make sure that she doesn’t follow our footsteps, Bobby. She’s too good for this life. Too smart.”

 

Bobby sighed. “I’m already looking into it.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m looking into colleges, Ellen. I’ve picked those packet things up every town I’ve been that has a school. You’re right. She’s better than this.”

 

“My momma said the same thing…”

 

Bobby smiled to himself. “She’s got the blood, Ellen. There’s nothing we can do to stop it. She’s grown up a lot since we bought her into this.”

 

Ellen sighed. “Did you ever find out what happened with Dean?”

 

“Not really. He told John he kissed her and that was it. If she has feelings for him, and wants us to know, she’ll tell us.”

 

“I hope so.” Ellen heard the knock. “What?”

 

Sara opened the door. “Rufus is the only person left. Is it okay if I run to town now?”

 

Ellen nodded. “Don’t take too long. Be careful.”

 

“Always.” Sara promised.

 

“Ellen, she’s a good girl.” Bobby told her.

 

“Damn right she is! That’s why I want to protect her from all of this.”

 

Bobby did too. He knew they may be able to forever. “Don’t push anything. When she gets back home next week, I’ll show her the brochures. I’ll tell her Sam grabbed them. That kid is always talking about colleges he wants to go to. She’ll buy it.”

 

“Do you think that Pamela was right?”

 

“Yes. I also think that if she doesn’t know, we may not have anything to worry about.”

 

~*~

 

Sara missed malls. She missed Walmarts. She even missed Dollar General stores.

 

The stores were small and she knew that they were there for convenience. Ellen told her that she took Jo every couple of months to a mall in the city to shop. She sighed as she looked through the racks at the local thrift store and then stopped. She’d found something.

 

The leather jacket was almost new. Nothing special, but something about it appealed to her. She walked to the mirror and tried it on. Sara knew she had to have it. After checking the price, she knew it was meant to be.

 

“It’s too hot for that jacket now.” The man behind the counter told her.

 

“It’s for later.” Sara said. “I always wanted a leather jacket.”

 

“Good price too.” He said. He went on to tell her that they tried to be fair with their prices. After all, they were a second hand shop. Sara politely nodded and thanked him. She stepped outside with a smile. She couldn’t wait to show Ellen her new jacket.

 

She still had a little time and decided to look in the small bookstore. The bell chimed as she opened the door. No one was around, but she walked in anyway. She started looking on the shelf next to her. She saw a few western novels, romance, she skipped over the self help when she saw one titled ‘How to get and keep your man’ in bright yellow and pink letters. She stopped when she came to the books on religion and looked through several. One in particular caught her attention.

 

She grabbed it and continued looking. She turned a corner and walked into someone.

 

“I’m sorry!” she apologized quickly. “I was looking at the books instead of paying attention.”

 

“Not a problem, love.” He had an accent. Sara couldn’t immediately identify it. “I tend to lose myself in books also.”

 

“Well, sorry again. Excuse me.”

 

“That book…Religious symbols and meanings. That seems like a strange book for a girl your age.”

 

“I go to a Catholic school in Indiana.” She lied. “I probably won’t for much longer. I like to challenge the nuns during religious studies.”

 

“Good girl.” He nodded his approval.

 

“Well..you have a good day. Good luck finding what you’re looking for.”

 

“I already found exactly what I need.” He said. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Sara.”

 

“How did you know my name?” She asked, backing up. “Who are you.?”

 

He blinked she saw his eyes. Red. Sara gasped. What was he?

 

“You have nothing to fear from me, Love. Believe it or not, I’m more interested in protecting you.” He said. “I was passing through, taking care of a few deals from ten years ago and heard that you were here. I wanted to check in and make sure that you were doing well. Apparently you are.”

 

“Deals?”

 

“See if that book has anything about Crossroads demons.” He said with a smile. “I’m Crowley. We’ll meet again one day, Sara.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because I’m Crowley.”


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Seven**

Sara decided to go back to South Dakota two weeks early. Jo seemed to only pick fights with her and Sara suspected that Ellen was tired of having to referee. She’d decided not to tell anyone about the demon she’d met. For some reason, she felt that was probably for the best. She hadn’t felt fearful of him at all, which surprised her. He was a demon after all.

 

Sam was at the house when she walked in carrying her bags.  Bobby told her, quickly and quietly, what was happening and she was shocked, but didn’t react. She smiled at Sam when he entered the kitchen. “Hey, Sammy.”

 

“Hey, Sara.” Sam had turned thirteen just before summer started. “I’m glad you’re back. It’s been weird…”

 

Bobby shook his head. “I thought we had fun.”

 

“We did! It’s just been weird not having Dean around.” Sam sighed. “He went on a hunting trip without Dad. I think Dad’s furious.”

 

Sara saw Bobby nod. “Wow, Dean must be really good to be able to go without your dad.”

 

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged. “Want to go shoot down by the creek?”

 

Sara did, but she’d been driving all day. “Can I rest a little first? I’m tired.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Sam grabbed an apple. “Uncle Bobby, did you tell Sara about your case?”

 

“What case?”

 

“She’s been here ten minutes, Sam.” Bobby sighed. “It’s actually Jackie’s case. He’s not sure what to think.”

 

Sara poured some tea and sat down. “What’s the case?”

 

“Not entirely sure it’s our kind of thing. It’s in Tulsa. Eight kids decided to go into an old building to have a party. One of the kids had too much to drink and left when she saw her boyfriend with her best friend.”

 

“And you know this…”

 

“One of the other girls told Jackie everything!” Sam filled her in. “She even told him what color panties they had on…”

 

“Seriously?” Sara made a face.

 

Bobby sighed. “He picked up the phone when Jackie and I were talking and then refused to hang up.”

 

Sara shook her head. “I’m assuming car accident?”

 

“You’d make an ass out of u and me.” Bobby told her. “She stormed out, one of the girls followed her, but she was gone. Car was there, but the girl was gone.” Bobby said. “Normally, I’d write it off as a kidnapping, runaway…something that doesn’t involve us. There’s been three other kids from that group to disappear. That’s still not really proof it’s our kind of thing, but I told Jackie that if I were there, I’d look into that.”

 

Sara looked up. “Has Jackie stayed sober enough to check the history on the building?”

 

“Not likely.” Sam said quietly.

 

“He’s trying to get the names of the kids who were there. Unfortunately the girl who went missing is from a pretty important family. FBI, CIA, and every other agency known to man is running around there right now.” Bobby ignored their comments about Jackie drinking.

 

Sara looked at Sam, who smiled. “We can be there in nine hours.”

 

“No, we can’t!” Bobby said. “Sam is not my child, Sara. I can’t take him….”

 

“He’s my son and I just listened as Sara asked the right questions. I just slept while Dean drove. We can take one car, be there by midnight, and wrap this thing up in a day.”

 

“Dad!” Sam jumped up. “Dean!”

 

“What’s up, Sammy.” Dean was taller, voice a little deeper, and Sara knew she couldn’t be near him. They’d kissed once. That was it. He admitted later it was his first kiss and he’d been scared.  He’d told her that he knew it was something that could mess up their friendship and he was sorry. Sara realized then that whatever feelings she had for him, she had to keep to herself. He looked at Sara now with a smile. “Blonde?”

 

“For the summer.” She said. “Just wanted to try it out.”

 

His green eyes were shining into her soul. “Looks good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

John rolled his eyes. “Bobby, what do you say? Summer hunting trip with the kids?”

 

Bobby looked at Sara and knew that if he didn’t take her, she’d find a way to go hunting without him. “Go pack a bag, Sara. Boys, go and make sure she packs what she needs.”

 

Once alone, John looked at Bobby. “I dragged Dean away right before some summer dance. He had a date.”

 

“He’s sixteen, John, and he was there for almost five months.”

 

“I just wanted to let you know. To keep an eye out. I don’t know….I just don’t want him to try anything.”

 

Bobby nodded. “I think about Pamela’s vision all the time. Everything she saw about Sara. She’d said that sometimes it can change.”

 

“Some of it, I hope so. For her sake.” John sighed. “Some of it can’t change, Bobby. We both know that it can’t change or it’ll destroy everyone and everything she’s come to love.”

 

~*~

 

The ride took less than nine hours, but John knew a lot of back roads and stopped only once. Sara was ready to take a shower and get to work by the time he parked at the hotel just outside of town. She yawned and saw the newspapers. She put money in each and walked back with four papers.”

 

“You bought papers?” Dean asked.

 

Sara looked up. “If there’s been any other disappearances, especially involving those same kids, it’ll be in local papers, right?”

 

“Yeah, but Dad and Bobby..”

 

Sam took one of the papers. “Dean, we’re suppose to be helping.”

 

“You never want to help. What’s gotten into you?” Dean asked and then smiled. “Oh, never mind.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Sam.” She sat down on the ground and looked at the first paper. She turned it around for Dean. “See?”

 

“Teen missing found dead in woods.” Dean read.

 

“I only read the first paragraph but that’s enough for me to know exactly what we’re dealing with.” Sara said.

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “You don’t think.”

 

“The authorities are saying animal attack. Flesh ripped off her bones, heart missing…” She saw the brother’s exchange a look. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a werewolf.”


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Eight**

Dean looked at her. “That makes no sense, Sara. The full moon…”

 

Sara checked something in one of her books. “Two nights ago. We’ve got a few more nights this month. Wolfie apparently likes playing with his food.”

 

Sam made a face. “What do you mean?”

 

“He started grabbing all of these kids before he would turn.” Sara read the names of the kids missing and the date they were last seen. “I think he’s rounding them up. Maybe for food, maybe for a pack…”

 

“Pack?” John and Bobby rejoined them.

 

“Sara thinks we’ve got a werewolf.” Dean didn’t sound convinced.

 

John and Bobby read the article. “Looks like a start.” Bobby said. “There’s other monsters that like hearts, but their victims don’t typical look like they’ve been ripped apart by a wild animal.”

 

John agreed. “What were you saying about a pack?”

 

“The full moon cycle started two nights ago. These kids were probably targeted.” Sara showed John the notes she’d made on the case. “Maybe it’s someone they know. Jackie said the group of kids were popular, kind of jerks…”

 

“Maybe someone they thought was weaker is standing up for himself.” Sam said.

 

Bobby looked at Sara. “Jackie’s probably seen this.”

 

“If he isn’t passed out somewhere.” Dean muttered under his breath.

 

“I heard that, Kid.” Jackie stumbled over. “I’m sober. Kind of.”

 

“We’ve got an idea.” Sara told him. “Werewolf.”

 

“Nah, makes no sense. Full moon cycle…” She held up the paper. “Damn it, Singer, your niece is a know it all, ain’t she?”

 

“Like her mother,” John muttered. Sara looked at him, but she knew he wouldn’t tell her anything if she asked. She had. Several times.

 

“I may be completely off, but it’s a start.” Sara argued. “I hear you talked to one of the girls? Did she tell you anything other than the color of her panties?”

 

Jackie looked at Bobby. “She’s a smart ass, huh?”

 

“I’m right here.” Sara stood up and looked at Jackie. “You can talk to me.”

 

“Fine, little lady. She said that they were all drinking. The first girl to go missing, April, caught her boyfriend and her best friend having sex. She was drunk but planned to leave. Another girl went out to stop her, but she’d disappeared. The second missing, Chad, went missing early one morning before swim practice. His coach called his parents when he never showed. Chad lost his car when his old man found out he’d been drinking so his mom was driving him around. She dropped him off, watched him go inside, and left. She was actually just getting back to pick him up when her husband called to tell her Chad never showed for practice.”

 

Sara was listening but looking around. The Impala was parked  and they were gathered around the trunk. She saw John looking at her. “What?”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Should we be out here like this?” Sara asked. “Aren’t we suppose to not be recognized or remembered? It’s late at night. Three kids with three men is going to look weird.”

 

“No one is out here.” Jackie said.

 

“People have seen you.” Sara said. “If Uncle Bobby or John start asking questions, and they’ve seen them with you, we’re screwed.”

 

“She’s actually got a point.” Dean said.

 

“Let’s move this inside.” Bobby suggested.

 

“We need to get some sleep.” John yawned. “We’ve got a long day tomorrow and if this is a werewolf, we’ve got to figure out where it’s hiding.”

 

~*~

 

Dean and Sara walked into the diner and immediately saw the table. Only four kids sat, all looked terrified. She knew immediately these were the kids she’d tried to avoid in school. They were the ones who had every materialistic possession they could want. They thrived in things that no one would care about ten years from now.

 

“Looks like our kind of group, huh?” Dean said.

 

“Maybe they’re actually nice.” Sara hoped so at least.

 

She sat at a table across from them and pulled Dean into the chair closest to her. She opened a book of poems. “Just go with it. We need to try and find something out.”

 

“Can I at least have some pie?” Dean asked.

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I’ll even get you a cheeseburger.”

 

She placed their order and saw the table next to them looking over. “Hi.”

 

“Where do you go to school?” one of the boys asked.

 

Sara answered. “We aren’t from around here. Just passing through.”

 

“You’re related?”

 

“God, no!” Dean said.

 

Sara kept her cool. “Chris is my best friend. My dad and I are dropping him off at his father’s for the rest of the summer. We just stopped here for the night and decided to stretch our legs.”

 

One of the girls looked at Sara with narrow eyes. “Where are you from?”

“Macon.” Dean said. “Georgia.”

 

“Georgia?! My grandmother lives there!” The other girl said. “We go to Atlanta all the time…”

 

Sara panicked slightly. She hadn’t been to Georgia. Yet. She was saved when the other girl rolled her eyes and said. “Chrissy, no one wants to hear about all the ridiculous southern belle crap.” She looked at Sara. “No offense, Honey.”

 

“None taken. That’s not exactly my cup of tea.” Sara relaxed a little. “We were trying to figure out something to do after this. Any suggestions?”

 

“There’s a curfew.” One of the guys told her. “Starts at sunset.”

 

Chrissy looked down. “There’s a killer loose. He’s taking people and…”

 

“Chrissy!” The first guy shook his head. “Sorry. It’s been a rough week.”

 

“I saw the paper when we checked into our room. Did you know the girl they found?”

 

“April was my best friend.” The unnamed girl said. “We all thought that maybe she was trying to get attention.”

 

“She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her.”

 

“Brent!” Chrissy looked at the first guy and bit her lip.

 

Sara’s brow raised. “You wouldn’t happen to the boyfriend?” Jackie hadn’t been able to find out which of the group had been taken.

 

“Yeah, April and I started dating a couple of years ago. It sucks.”

 

The first girl looked at Sara with pure hate. “David, you don’t owe her an explaination.”

 

“It’s okay, Nicole.” He said. “Truth is, something happened a few months ago and I tried to talk to April but she wouldn’t listen. Someone else understood and things kind of happened.”

 

Their food arrived and Dean managed to say, “Sucks man, sorry.” before diving into his burger.

 

Nicole looked at the two guys. “I have to get home. My sister’s getting married Saturday and Mom needs my help.”

 

Chrissy didn’t get up with the rest. “I’ll call you later, Nicole. I’m in no hurry to go home to the prison.” She waited until they were gone and then moved over to Sara and Dean’s table. “Nicole and David have totally been sneaking around for two months, at least. April caught them and flipped. I chased her out, but she was already gone.”

 

“Wow, that really sucks….all of it, but that she caught them together.” Sara said. “You said others were taken?”

 

“Three more of our friends. Chad was right after April, and then Stacy and Lisa left Lisa’s together and no one has seen them since.”

 

“Oh my God, your friends are all the ones going missing? No wonder everyone’s freaking out. How are you holding it together? I would be freaking out.” Sara felt Dean’s hand move to her back and gently pat her. Was he telling her job well done?

 

“My parents are freaking out. Stacy’s my cousin and my aunt is convinced they ran away. Lisa’s dad lives in Vegas and we think he’s a pimp or something. She’s always got a lot of money.”

 

“Oh, wow.” Sara hoped Dean was taking as many mental notes as she was. “I really hope they catch whoever is doing this.”

“It’s just so weird. They said April was killed by a wild animal. She was in the woods. April hates the woods….”

 

“Maybe she was being kept somewhere and got away?” Sara suggested. Dean squeezed her leg and she knew she’d possibly said too much. “Sorry. I’ve read too many Nancy Drew books.”

 

Chrissy didn’t seem to understand the reference. “Well, I have to go before my mom sends the Calvary out looking for me. I’m sorry your night here in Tulsa has to be spent locked up. Bye!” She grabbed her purse and seemed to bounce to the door.

 

Sara waved and looked at Dean. “Thoughts?”

“She’s annoying.”

 

“Dean.”

 

He thought for a minute. “David said he was going through something someone else understood. Dad mentioned once that werewolves have super speed and strength.”

 

“If Nicole is also a werewolf, they could be working together.”

 

“That’s too obvious, though.” Dean said. “It’s possible, but it’s too obvious.” He looked at her. “I’m not saying…”

 

“You’re right. It makes sense, but it feels like there’s a piece missing somewhere.” Sara sighed. “I’ll go pay and we can go back and tell them what we’ve got.”

 

“Whatcha think so far?” Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala.

 

“About?”

 

“Hunting?”

 

Sara laughed. “This isn’t hunting. Yet.”

 

“It’s part of it.” Dean told her as he started the engine. He loved the car. He knew that his dad may decide not to give it to him, but he hoped so. “Are you ready to actually face a monster?”

 

Sara looked at him and shook her head. “I don’t know. I want to do it. I want to know what it’s like out there. I know Ellen wants better for Jo and me though. I know Bobby wants better.”

 

“What do you want?” Dean asked.

 

“I want to figure out who the hell I am. I want to know why people thought I was so damn special I was taken away from my family. I want to know how my real parents died.” Sara sighed. “I feel like a damn freak.”

 

“You are a freak, Sara. Sam and I are too.” Dean put his hand on her shoulder. “We lost our parents to monsters that kids our age have no idea exist. You go to school, you live a normal life for a few hours a day, but then you go home and you instantly walk back into a world that doesn’t exist for most people except in movies.”

 

Sara looked over at him. “When did you become so wise?”

 

“I had a lot of time to think over the last few months is all.”

 

“I know what happened. I had a feeling when John showed up in April and left Sam the first time that something was going on. He just said he’d left you to work a case.”

 

“It’s over and done with. I’m back doing what I should have been doing all along.” Dean said. “I got my Baby,” He rubbed the dashboard of the car. “My trusty sidekick…”

 

“Whoa, buddy. One, you’re my sidekick. Two….you call the car Baby?”

 

“Yeah…people name cars all the time!”

 

“Usually not terms of endearment.” Sara laughed. “Oh, Dean!”

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“You. In a good way. A really good way.”

 

“I’m pretty cute too.”

 

Sara shook her head. “Don’t push it.”

 

“Oh come on!” He pulled into the parking lot. “I’m cute! Admit it!”

 

“Dean, cut it out.” Sara got out of the car and started toward the room Bobby had gotten for her. He was sharing a room with Sam, John and Dean were sharing a room, and Sara was in between.

 

“Hey,” He moved in front of her. “I’m kidding.”

 

“Well, don’t.” Sara said.

 

“So I’m not cute?”

 

Sara stared at him for a full minute, not sure how to react. Finally she spoke. “Dean, you don’t need me to tell you nice things about yourself. You know you’re pretty amazing.”

 

“Amazing?”

 

“Shut it, Winchester.” Sara pushed past him as Bobby and John came out with Sam.  She filled them in and Bobby told her their plan. “You three are staying here. John and I are going to check out the farms. You three go to Sara’s room and stay there.”

 

“Where’s Jackie?”

 

“I’m here.” He said. Sara and Dean exchanged a look. He was drunk.

 

“Bobby,” Sara grabbed his arm. “Don’t take him with you.”

 

“Sara, he’s…”

 

“He’s drunk and he’s going to get someone killed.” Sara said.

 

Jackie looked at her. “I’ve been hunting before you were born, little girl.”

 

“Sara. My name is Sara.” She said. “I would appreciate it if you treated me with a little more respect.”

 

“Okay, tigress.” John grabbed her around her waist with one arm. “Let’s go. Boys, come on.”

 

“John, don’t take him with you. Please. I have a really bad feeling.” Sara said. “I can’t explain it. Please just…”

 

“I know he’s drunk. He’ll pass out in the car.” John told her.

 

Sara shook her head. “John, he’s a mess. I don’t know what’s happened to him, but he’s going to get himself or you or Bobby killed. Leave him behind!”

 

John took her face in his hands. “Listen to me. It’s going to be okay. I will not let anything happen to Bobby…”

 

“What about you?” She asked. “We need you too.”

 

“Dad will be fine.” Sam said. He wrapped his arms around Sara in a side hug. “Come on. I grabbed some games from the store.”

 

“I see junk food.” Dean pointed out.

 

“John, please…”

 

“You have my word, Sara. I will bring Bobby back alive.”


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Nine** [   
](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/146661310952/the-sara-sagas)

“Sara, it’s your turn.” Sam told her.

 

“Sorry, Sammy.” She rolled the dice and played her turn. She saw Dean watching her, and the clock. “Can we take a break?”

Dean agreed. “Sammy, we’re stepping just outside the door…”

 

“Dad said to stay inside.”

 

“I know. I never listen.”

 

Sara saw Sam’s struggle. “We won’t go anywhere, I promise. Just yell if you need us.”

 

Outside, Dean looked at her. “You don’t trust Jackie at all, do you?”

 

“He’s become a mean, bitter drunk. Remember Cedar Rapids? Bobby exorcized a demon at the beginning of March. Jackie was so drunk he didn’t realize that he was looking for a demon that was long gone. He’s going to get himself killed and I’d prefer not to lose the two most important men in my life.”

 

“My dad’s one of the most important men in your life?” Dean asked.

 

“He and Bobby…they’re both like fathers to me. It’s weird, I know. John treats me the way I think my real dad would have. He encourages me to hunt…” She stopped. “I think because he knows I want to, deep down. At least to see if it’s for me. Bobby takes care of me. He’s supportive and he listens. He’s strict when he needs to be, but he’s reasonable…”

 

“It is kind of weird, but it works.” Dean looked down and sighed. “I guess…”

 

“You and Sammy are important to me too.” Sara hugged him. “You and I have a weird friendship. We’re distant, we’re close, we’re distant…you’re probably the best friend I’ve ever had though.”

 

“Yeah, I feel the same.” Dean smiled at her.

“Dean! Can you help me?” Sam called.

 

“Go on,” Sara said. “I’m walking to the soda machine. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Slowly, Sara walked to the machine and smelled the sulfur. She stopped and looked around. “I know you’re here.”

 

“Evening, Love.” Crowley said from behind her. “I didn’t want to interrupt that sweet moment with your boyfriend.”

 

“Dean’s not my boyfriend.” Sara said quickly.

 

Crowley shrugged. “I picked up on some sexual tension. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind…”

“You’re not only a demon, but you’re a pervert! What do you want?”

 

“I keep up with you, Sara. I like to know how your life is going.”

 

“That’s not creepy or anything?”

 

Crowley smiled. “Oh, darling, I can be incredibly creepy. The next time you shower…”

 

“Okay, stop.” Sara put her hand up. “Why are you interested in me?”

 

“Time will tell. You really are a special girl.” He said. “One day, you and I will be a force the world has never seen.”

 

Sara said nothing. She put the money into the machine and got three sodas. “Want one?”

 

“You know very well I don’t need food or drink.”

 

Sara nodded. “I also know that you are a cross roads demon. Why aren’t you at a cross road?”

 

“I was. I’ve made several deals in the last few weeks.” Crowley said. “Interested?”

 

“No.” Sara shook her head. “I need to get back.”

 

“Sara, it would be in your best interest to forget you ever met me. I’ve been informed that our meeting before was premature.”

 

“Premature?”

 

“You and I have a story to write, together. That story includes your boyfriend and his brother.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He looked into her eyes. “I wish I could take you with me, but that’s not going to happen. Not yet. You aren’t ready to agree to it. When I snap my fingers, I’ll disappear. You’ll forget you ever met me until we meet again-years from now. I’ll always watch over you, Sara. I’ll always protect you.”

 

“But why? You’re a demon and I’m…”

 

“You aren’t a hunter, Sara. Not really. Not yet anyway.” He took her hand and kissed it softly. “Until then, Love. Take care.”

 

~*~

 

“What took so long?” Dean asked when she walked in the room.

Sara wondered if the encounter was a dream. “I just needed a minute.” Crowley snapped, disappeared, and she remembered him and his strange words. She’d deliberately not mentioned meeting a demon to anyone, but she feared she may have to tell someone. “Hey, Dean…”

 

“Open the door!” They heard John’s voice. “Hurry!”

 

Sam opened the door and John came in, carrying Bobby. “Uncle Bobby?” Sam slammed the door.

 

“What happened?” Sara felt dizzy. “John…”

 

“Dad, was he…”

 

“Jackie shot him.” John said. “That son of a bitch came in the middle of confronting the werewolf and he missed…” He barked orders and then told looked at Sara. “You’ve probably got the steadiest hands I’ve ever seen.” She’d stitched Bobby’s leg a few months before when he’d cut himself during a hunt. “I’ll help you, but you’re going to have to get the bullet out of his arm.”

 

“John, I haven’t taken any first aid classes that involve bullet wounds!”

 

“Sara, you can do this.” John said. “I know you can. Bobby needs you.”

 

Bobby moaned. “Sara….”

 

“I’m here.”

 

“Get the damn bullet out of me and then beat the hell out of the idgit that shot me.”

 

Sara laughed through her tears. “Yes, sir.” She went and washed her hands. “John, I have no idea…”

 

“That’s why I’m here, Baby girl. Slow and steady. You can do this.”


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Ten**

It took less than an hour, but the bullet was out, Bobby was stitched up, passed out, and Sara was ready to deal with Jackie.

 

“Where is he?” She asked John. Dean stood up, ready to go with her.

 

“He’s in his room. I’ll deal with him.”

 

Sara moved in front of him. “Bobby told me to beat the hell out of him…”

 

“You really think Jackie’s going to let you get anywhere near him?” John asked. “Damn it, Sara, think. Jackie is threatened by you. He’s threatened by all three of you! There’s a new generation of hunters coming up and you’re all better, smarter, and we’re going to be obsolete before too long.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Sara looked into his eyes. “I want Jackie to know that Bobby will live and he’ll deal with him when he’s healed up.”

 

“Jackie knows that, Sara.” John smiled. “Bobby screamed at him until just before we got here. He’d lost a lot of blood…”

 

“Do you think maybe he should have gone to a hospital?” Sara asked. “What if he needs a transfusion?”

 

“I’ve lost more blood than Bobby did tonight and survived.” John told her. “Sara, let me go and tell Jackie he’s done. He can’t help us with this case.”

 

Sara opened the door in time for them to see Jackie throwing his stuff into the bed of his truck.

 

“I’m sorry about Bobby. I…I thought I had the wolf.” he told them. “I’ll get him though. I’ll get him now.”

 

“Jackie, did you recognize the werewolf?” Sara asked.

 

“It isn’t any of the kids.” Jackie said. “It’s someone else. Older. He’s taking that group for some reason, but I don’t know why.”

 

Dean stepped in front of Jackie. “You can’t go after it. You aren’t at your best.”

 

“I owe Bobby.”

 

“Jackie, You’re going to get yourself killed.” John said. “Step away. Go to your cabin in Tennessee and take a break. You’ve been through too much. You’ve seen too much.”

 

“I owe Bobby. I could have killed him…Hell, maybe I did and the old bastard is just hanging on to torture me.”

 

He moved past Dean and opened the truck door. Sara slammed it with a force she didn’t know she had.

 

“Screw you, Jackie! You are not screwing this up! We have to get this thing tonight. He knows he’s being hunted and there’s no telling what he’s going to do with those kids now. You’re the weak link here and Bobby is my uncle. You aren’t going anywhere except back in your room until I say you can leave.”

 

“I don’t take orders from you, girl.”

 

Sara pulled her knife out and put it to Jackie’s throat. “My name is Sara. S-A-R-A. Sara. Got it?” He nodded. “Get your drunk ass back in that room. Give John the keys to your truck.”

 

“Sara…” John knew this wouldn’t end well if Jackie tried to fight back.

 

“He’s not going anywhere until we get back.” Sara said. Jackie handed his keys to John. “Take his weapons.”

 

“Hey, it’s one thing to take my keys….” Sara put a little pressure on the knife. “Guns are all in the gray suitcase.”

 

“Grab it.” She told Dean. Once he had it, she pushed Jackie away. “Room. Now.”

 

Jackie shook his head and looked at John. “I know what Pamela said about her and….well, you okay with that?”  
  


John nodded, a look of amusement on his face. “It’ll be entertaining. Go sleep it off, Jackie.”

 

Dean looked at Sara. “You okay?”

 

“How many silver bullets do we have?” Sara asked.

 

“Enough.” John told her.

 

“Let’s go.” She walked to the Impala and sat in the passenger’s seat. “We need to take care of this. Tonight.”

 

~*~

 

Sara’s focus was on killing the werewolf. She told Dean and John as much. Sam was with them, but Sara didn’t like it. He was experienced, but she worried about him. Bobby had insisted he’d be okay alone and that they’d need Sam’s help.

 

“You have to listen to me, Sara.” John told her. “Werewolves are stronger and faster than humans. You have to be ready for anything.”

“I am.”

 

Sam reached up and touched her shoulder. “You can’t go in there shooting. You have to be careful. Those kids may be alive.”

 

“I know that. I’ll be careful. No civilians.”

 

“Maybe David and Nicole aren’t werewolves.” Dean said. “Remember we said it was too obvious…”

 

“Maybe they are, or David at least.” Sara said. “Maybe Nicole liked her best friend’s boyfriend and used this as an in.”

 

“Too much drama.” John muttered.

 

“Teenagers are strange creatures.” Sara said. “You should know that by now, John. Jealous girls do desperate things.”

 

“Thank goodness you’re not jealous.” Sam said. “You don’t have to be because you’re already awesome.”

 

Dean and John shared a look and both held laughter in. Sara looked in the mirror at Sam. “Thanks, Sam, but in a way I am jealous. Not jealous enough to do anything though.”

 

“You’re so smart though. You’re funny, pretty, and you’re really brave. No one ever says anything to Jackie. They don’t want to make him mad. You did though.”

 

“And I’ll have to deal with that later, when he’s sober.” Sara cringed. “I put a knife to a man’s throat.”

 

“It’s was pretty awesome.” Dean commented from the back.

 

“Dean!” John said. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before John turned the lights off and pulled down a dirt road. “Grab your guns. Sammy, stay with me. Dean, Sara, go to the left.”

 

Quietly and quickly, Dean led Sara through the woods. They saw the abandoned barn and Sara looked over to see John and Sam on the other side of the woods.

 

“Sara, I want this son of a bitch as bad as you do, but please be careful.” He looked into her eyes. “We could have lost Bobby tonight. I don’t think I could keep it together if something happens to you.”

 

Sara nodded. “Be careful, Dean. I…I know what you mean.”

 

He winked and smiled, then motioned. They slowly moved around to a side door. Dean counted to three with his fingers, kicked it in, and they waited three seconds. Sara went in first. She was shaking, but she knew what she had to do. They didn’t know the true identity of the werewolf but knew he’d be spooked. He could kill or turn the rest of the kids. He may have already.

 

The hallway was short. Three doors at the end. Dean motioned to one and Sara moved. He opened it and they saw supplies. Food, clothes, blankets, and sodas were on a table. Several boxes and storage tubs were stacked around the room.

 

“We’re close.” Sara whispered. Dean nodded and motioned to the other door. Sara moved ahead of him and opened it. They saw nothing, but walked in. They slowly walked in. Sara stepped on something that didn’t feel right. She moved the ratty blanket and they saw the trapdoor.

 

“Should we wait?” Sara whispered.

 

“No.” Dean told her. “We don’t have time.”

 

She unhatched the door and they heard something from below. “They’re there.”

 

“Be careful.” Dean warned. “Sara, if he’s bit them….”

 

“There’s no cure. We’ll have to kill them. I know.” Sara hoped that wasn’t the case.

 

Dean opened the hatch and stopped Sara. “I’m going first.”

 

“Dean…”

 

He leaned over and kissed her gently. The kiss deepened, but not for long. He pulled away and smiled. “I’m going first.”

 

Sara watched him descend and then followed. Dean helped her down the last few steps of the ladder and she turned to see six teenagers chained up.

 

“Hey! You were at the diner.” Brent said. “What the hell are you doing here? You’re helping him…”

“No! We’re here to help you.” Sara looked at the chains. “Dean, these will be easy.” She reached in her bag and handed him a couple of small tools. “David’s missing.”

 

“David was suppose to meet me.” Brent said. “His sister fell off the trampoline and he ended up going with his parents to the ER.”

 

“Where were you meeting?” Sara asked as she freed one of the other girls. She checked her for bites, but didn’t see any. She moved on to Chrissy, who looked like she’d been punched several times.

 

“My brother’s apartment. Tim’s in China for school and we hang out there and play games sometimes. It’s hard to get apartments close to campus and his rent’s good so I keep it up for him.”

 

Dean had Chad and Brent free as Sara got the last girl down. Dean looked at them. “Did he bite anyone?”

 

“April.” One of the girls said. “And then he forced her up the stairs.”

 

“He let us down to eat. One at a time.” Chad said. “Always had a gun.”

 

“Just tell them!” Chrissy said. “It’s crazy but we think it’s a werewolf.”

 

“Is it crazy that we don’t think your crazy?” Sara asked. “Do you know who it is?”

 

“Nathan Dearman. His sister, Rosalie, was killed a few months ago.” One of the girls said.

 

“David hit her.” Brent said. “We were all crammed into his Dad’s big Durango. We’d been drinking and he….he didn’t see her.”

 

“We were down a dark road and there’s no lights. David was too drunk. We should have stayed where we were.” Chrissy said.

 

Sara looked at Dean. “That explains the targeting.”

 

“Yeah, but usually werewolves leave their homes. They don’t want to put people they love at risk.”

 

Chad spoke up. “Nathan was gone. He left three years ago. He only came home for the funeral and then left again. We didn’t know he was back until he grabbed us.”

 

“Instead of letting the cops…”

 

“Cops?”

 

“I’m assuming that you called the cops when your friend ran over a classmate.” Sara looked around. “Shit. How did he find out it was you?”

 

“There’s this homeless guy who lives out in the woods where it happened. David and I were paying him off.” Nicole said. “That's….I was in an accident like this a year ago. Different scenario. The guy I hit was dressed all in black and was trying to get himself killed. I was pretty messed up after the accident. David knew that and we talked a lot. Yeah, we started sneaking around because April would have flipped.”

 

“If you’re paying this guy, why would he tell Nathan anything?”

 

“He hasn’t been there the last few times we went out there. His stuff is gone. Everyone knows him and where he sets up his tent. Nathan may have found him and forced the information out of him.”

 

Sara looked at Dean. “We don’t have time to discuss this now. We need to get them out of here. Once we deal with Nathan, we’ll call the cops.”

 

“Why wait?”

 

“Just listen to us.” Sara went up the ladder first and then helped the others. Dean came up last and walked to the door. He saw the last door was still closed and slowly moved up the hall. John and Sam had made their way over and John instructed Sam to get the kids to the Impala and wait. He whispered to double check for bites while checking for injuries.

 

One by one, the captured teens made their way down the hall to freedom. Once the last was out, John and Dean rejoined Sara.

“He went in the other door.” John said.

 

Sara quickly filled him in on what they’d learned. “He’s doing this for revenge.”

 

“I have a feeling he wasn’t going to turn that girl.” Dean said. “He was going to play with all of them.”

 

“David could already be dead.” Sara said.

 

“He’s going to go down for the others.” John said.

 

“And we should be waiting instead.” Sara looked at Dean, who nodded. “If he goes down there, we can trap him.”

 

“That means someone has to be hiding up top. He does have a good sense of smell….”

 

“If the door is open, he’ll know.” Sara pointed out. John, you and I go down. Dean, lock it up behind us.”

 

“Hell no. I’m not leaving you, Sara…or Dad.” He seemed to add quickly.

 

“Well I’m going and I know John’s not going to sit this one out.”

 

“Go.” John said. “I’ll hide. We don’t have time. He could come back anytime.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Sara and Dean were hiding in the hot basement, waiting for Nathan to make his appearance. They heard movement above them. They heard screams. He’d have to come down to check on his prisoners at some point.

 

“So…earlier…”

 

Dean sighed. “Can’t we get through this first?”

 

“You kissed me…like maybe it could be your last kiss.”

 

“Well maybe it could have been.” Dean glanced at her. “Is that bad? If I was about to go down into my death, I wanted something pleasant to take with me?”

 

“You were right. We need to do this first.” Sara heard the footsteps moving. “He’s coming.”

 

“We’ll get him as soon he’s down.” Dean said. “No reason to drag it out.”

 

“I’ll get him.”

 

She moved behind another piled of hay and felt her heart quicken as the hatch was unlocked. She slowly peaked around one corner but saw nothing. Where was he?

 

She turned around then and saw the werewolf staring her down. She raised her gun, but he knocked her down. Dean jumped out and screamed. “Come and get me!”

 

The werewolf turned and immediately charged toward Dean. Dean’s eyes widened and he prepared to be ripped apart.

 

The gun shot surprised him.

 

The next five shocked him.

 

Sara was still pointing the gun at the dead werewolf. She was circling his body, shaking, crying, and Dean wondered if she was going to shoot him a few more times.

 

“Sara! Dean!” John came down the ladder. “I was worried he wasn’t going to come and knocked something over….” He saw Sara. “Dean, what happened?”

 

“He was coming after me and Sara shot him. She saved me.”

 

John looked at her. “Good job, Sweetheart. Lower your weapon and….Sara?”

 

She was walking around the werewolf still. “He’s a human…”

 

“They return to their human form when they die. Sara, you know the lore. You were telling us everything on the way here…”

 

“I…”

 

Dean put his hand over her gun and lowered it. He was able to get it out of her hands and handed it back to his father. “Come on, Sara.”

 

“What…”

 

John stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. “You did what you came here to do, Sara. You killed the werewolf. He’s dead. It’s time to go. Sam killed another one on her way in. We need to make sure those kids know not to mention us. Dean, get her outside and I’ll take care of this.”

 

Dean led Sara to the ladder she climbed up and then collapsed at the top. She looked and saw David’s body.

 

“He was..”

 

“He’s only been shot once…Dad’s got a plan.” Dean told her. “Come on, Sara….”

 

“I can’t be around those kids…not yet..I need a minute…” Sara said. He nodded and led her outside. Once in the safety of the woods, he stopped and pulled her into his arms. She sobbed for several minutes while he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Sara looked up with a half smile. “I guess I’m really a hunter now.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“I’m not crying…When I saw him go after you, I knew I had to protect you. I admit it was overkill. I admit I was…pacing…I don’t know…Bobby said the first kill is hard.”

 

“It won’t be your hardest, but it’s hard.” Dean told her. “You were awesome.”

 

“So were you.”

 

“Sara, you saved my life.” Dean’s hands moved to her cheeks.

“Weren’t you trying to do that same?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, but you did it. You saved me.”

 

“I couldn’t handle the thought of you hurt or worse…” Sara looked into his green eyes. “Dean…”

 

He understood. “We need to have this talk, Sara. I want to do it somewhere else though. Somewhere we can sit and talk and not have to worry my dad will interrupt when it gets to the good part.”

 

“The good part?” Sara asked.

 

He leaned in and kissed her, his hands still caressing her cheeks. “Yeah, the good parts.”

 

Sara smiled back and then looked around. “Do you smell that?”

 

“I set the barn on fire.” John was coming through the woods. “Let’s go. I’ll tell the kids the story and we’ll get back to Bobby. By the way, Dean, I’d be careful about kissing Sara in front of Bobby. He may just kick your ass.”


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Eleven** [   
](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/146661310952/the-sara-sagas)

Sara woke the next morning still full dressed from the night before. She remembered the teenagers, scared, confused, and not understanding what was happening. John was gentle, but very clear. They’d been taken by Nathan and David tried to save them. They fought, guns went off, the kids ran and a kerosine lamp was knocked over. John didn’t tell them that he’d gotten all but one bullet out of Nathan. He hoped it’d be harder for the coroner to tell he’d been shot multiple times if his body was burnt to a crisp.

 

Upon returning to the hotel, Bobby was relieved to see them and talked to Sara late into the night about the hunt. She told him what had happened with Dean. He’d smiled and said it was about time. He also told her to be careful.

 

“That boy feels so much for you he doesn’t understand it. You saved his life. He’s going to feel something else whether he knows it or not.”

 

Sara had thought about those words into the early morning hours when she finally fell asleep. It was nine thirty. She’d slept maybe two hours. John wanted to be on the road by nine so she needed to shower and get her things together.

 

A knock on the door stopped her. She slowly opened it and saw Sam standing there with a daisy.

 

“Dean asked me to give this to you. He said he’ll see you at Uncle Bobby’s.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jackie called someone to come get him. He gave Bobby his truck. Dad found another case so we’re heading to Vicksburg.” Sam looked down. “We’d take you but Dad said…”

“I can’t go to Mississippi. Not yet.” She opened the door further and gave Sam a hug. “Tell Dean thank you and that I’ll be waiting.”

 

“Are you his girlfriend now?” Sam asked.

 

Sara shrugged. “I don’t think so….”

 

“You really like him, don’t you?”

 

“Most of the time.” Sara said. “Sam, I care about Dean. More than I should. Maybe some time apart will be good for us.”

 

“Hey, Sammy, Dean’s across the street filling up. Go and get in. I’ll be there in a second.” John walked up.

 

“You like interrupting me with your boys, huh?” Sara teased as she leaned against the door frame.

 

“I didn’t mean to, either time.” John told her. “You did great last night. Your parents would be proud.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I don’t know what’s going on with Dean. I don’t care, honestly, as long as you two are careful and respect each other. I do care that you’ll hurt each other. Maybe unintentionally.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt him, John. I would never…”

 

“You may, whether you want to or not.” John hugged her. “You’re young. There’s time. Just remember that he’s going to be there. Always. Whatever ends up happening with you two.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“He cares about you, Sara. More than I think he realizes.” John said.

 

“Feeling is mutual.” She told him. “I think some time and space apart is good.”

 

“We’ll see you soon.” John told her.

 

Sara watched him leave and saw Dean watching her. He gave her a salute and she smile at him. He smiled back and Sara knew what she needed to do.

 

~*~

 

Bobby listened to her on the drive and finally interrupted. “If you want to be a hunter, I’ll back you up, Sara. Ellen isn’t going to like it, and I don’t either, but I’d rather you hunt with me than run off and get yourself killed.”

 

“I want to go to college, Bobby. I want to learn as much as I can about cultures, histories, languages. I can take Greek, Latin, and Gaelic at the University of Sioux Falls.”

 

“I know.” Bobby sighed. “And I know you could get a free ride. Not just there, anywhere. That’s part of why I’m obligated to talk you out of it. I won’t fight you, but I just listened to you for three hours. You get to listen to me.”

 

“Fair enough.” Sara smiled.

 

“You’re smart. You’ve got more potential than anyone I’ve ever known. You and Sam both. I want you to go to college and have that experience. I want to get a call from you telling me that you’re too drunk to remember where you live. I want you to take a class that you hate but realize later was the best one you ever suffered through. Sara, you could be anything you want to be.”

 

“I’ve decided.”

 

“And I’ll respect that. I’m glad you want to go to college. I just want you to understand that I won’t hold you to this hunting thing. If you find out that microbiology is something you like, or basket weaving, or whatever…”

 

“Basket weaving?” Sara laughed. “I was thinking about that for an art credit.”

 

“It’s actually relaxing. I do it on Thursday nights when I watch Beverly Hills 90210.” He saw her face. “Now you got me into it! I like that Tori Spelling. She’s an amazing talent.”

 

“I’m going to try and forget we had this part of the conversation.” Sara said with a smile. “I know it’s a little premature but I wonder how college would impact things with Dean.”

 

“Maybe not at all. You’ll be close to home.” Bobby said.

 

“It’ll be four more years before I was hunting full time.” She pointed out. “I mean, we may not be together. We may never get together….”

 

“If you’re thinking like this, you’ve got to talk to him, Sara. Tell him what you’re thinking and what you’re feeling.” Bobby saw her hands grip the steering wheel. “I know it’s terrifying. Telling someone you love them…”

“Whoa! Who said anything about love?! I mean, I love Dean, and Sam, but the love you’re talking about…it’s complicated and gets messy….” Sara thought for a minute. “If Dean and I were together, at all, we couldn’t hunt together. We could meet up between hunts, but I couldn’t hunt with him. I’d be too worried about him and his safety…”

 

“And he’d be too worried about yours?” Bobby asked. “You may be right, in the beginning anyway. You two would have to have trust in each other that goes beyond any other trust you’ve ever known. You’d have to trust in him as your lover and trust in him as your partner.”

 

“Did you have to say lover?!”

 

“Sara Elizabeth!”

 

“Sorry.” She bit her lip. “You’re right. Hunting with anyone requires trust. Dean and I have to build up to some of that….if there’s anything to build up to.”

 

“Why wouldn’t there be?”

 

“He had a girlfriend when he was gone. He told me about her yesterday. She sounds amazing, really.”

 

“Okay, he had a girlfriend.”

 

Sara shook her head. “I think he needs more than three days to move on, don’t you?”

 

“And how long has he been pining away for you? Damn it, Sara, I see his eyes on you more than anything! Are you a strong, independent nineties woman?”  
  


“What?”

 

“I read it in a damn magazine.” Bobby said. “You’re turning me into a softie.”

 

“I think you’ve always been one.” Sara told him. “We’ll be home in a couple of hours. I want to stop and get something to eat.”

 

“That’s a good idea.” Bobby told her. “You know, whatever happens with Dean, you’ll always be a part of each other’s lives.”

 

“I know.” Sara smiled. “And I think that may be a reason to reconsider trying anything.”

 

~*~

 

Sara made sure Bobby was comfortable the next morning and went to town for groceries and a few other things. John called the night before and said he and the boys weren’t needed after all and would be there soon. She was excited to see Dean, but nervous. She knew she care for him, she knew she wanted to be around him. She also knew that the feelings she had weren’t good for the life that they were going to live.

 

As she made her way through the grocery store, she found herself throwing things he liked into the basket as well as what she and Bobby needed. She grabbed everything for a barbeque and decided that they were going to celebrate. She wasn’t sure celebrating her first kill was appropriate, but she figured Bobby being alive was good enough.

 

Five aisles and three pies later, she pushed the heavy basket to the register. June, the sweet cashier who seemed to have a crush on Bobby smiled at her.

 

“You’re a sweet girl, taking care of Bobby like this. How he’s doing?”

 

Sara smiled back. “He’s good. Hurt his arm on a hunting trip so I told him to relax and I’d restock the kitchen.” She put everything on the conveyor belt. “I just got home from my aunt’s. How are things going?”

 

“Oh, great! A new family bought the abandoned warehouse out on Reynolds. We’re all hoping they’re going to do something big with it. We could use a shopping mall around here.”

 

“That would be nice.” Sara agreed. “A Walmart would be great too. I really miss those.”

 

“You’re from….Ohio? Don’t they have a bunch?”

 

“Oklahoma.” She’d picked Oklahoma because she’d written a report on it one year and had learned a lot about different areas. She figured she could get away with answering questions about it if asked. “We had Walmarts and Targets all over.”

 

“Ooh! I like Target too. My cousin lives in Green Bay and they just opened three around that area. Huge stores…”

 

“I wouldn’t go grocery shopping at either. I’d miss you too much.” Sara started bagging her groceries, despite June’s protests. “It’s okay. I’m plenty capable…”

 

“But I’m getting paid for it.” A voice startled her. She looked into a pair of deep green eyes and backed away.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“It’s okay. I was on a break.” He smiled at June. “Sorry.”

 

“Oh, Jordan, don’t you worry about it.” June smiled. “Sara, this is Jordan Wilson. He and his family just moved to town.”

 

“Hi.” Sara looked at him.

 

“I’ll be a senior at Crestman.” He told her.

 

“I’ll be a junior.” Sara saw June watching them with a smile. “I’ll be taking some senior classes.”

 

“Oh?”

 

June cut in. “Sara’s taking some college classes. She’s got three credits.” Sara looked at her. “Bobby was bragging last week when he was in here with your adorable cousin.”

 

Sara sighed. “I bet he was.” She paid June and waited for Jordan to finish bagging and loading the cart. She gave him his tip, which he refused.

 

“You’d question me later.” He said with a smile.

 

“Why would I question you?”

“You’d wonder if you were paying for your the date I’m hoping you’ll let me take you on.”

 

Sara realized she had a thing for green eyed guys with dark blonde hair. “I….”

 

He wrote down a number and handed it to her. “Call me after five. I promise it’ll be worth it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twelve**

 

Jordan Wilson had not been discouraged by her refusal to call, or even acknowledge him after he managed to get her number. He’d been persistent and had even shown up during the barbeque she’d planned for Bobby, John, Dean, and Sam.

 

Sara had been furious. Especially since he was openly flirting with her in front of everyone. Dean had stormed off and when she went to follow, John stopped her. Jordan had actually apologized to her, and Dean. He hadn’t realized she was spoken for.  He’d left after telling Sara he hoped they could at least be friends.

 

Dean realized something that night. He cared for Sara, but her life was more stable. He’d planned to ask her out on a real date, make sure she knew she was his girl, and then spend every second he was at Bobby’s with her. He knew that wasn’t fair. John had already said that they were going to Maine and it was looking like a two month job. Dean knew that John would only take jobs that would keep the boys in one school for at least a month. It didn’t bother him, since he was dropping out in a few months and getting his GED. He knew Sam loved school and wanted to have a normal year.

 

He’d gone to Sara’s room that night and she’d listened, fighting tears, as he told her that he cared about her and wanted to be with her, but it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t the right time for them.

 

“That time will come.” Dean promised. He’d kissed her softly. “Maybe we both need more experiences before that.”

 

Sara had nodded, but there wasn’t much to say. They’d sat for nearly an hour, holding each other, before she told him to go.

 

“One day, we’ll be ready for something.” He smiled at her from the door. “That’s a promise, Sara Elizabeth Singer.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to it.” Sara told him.

 

She’d cried herself to sleep and then woke up to find John and Dean gone. Sam was going to start school there. He’d finished the school year out there and had liked it. John knew Dean could easily do his job while barely paying attention in classes. Sam would be too focused on his school work.

 

Jordan had been at the grocery store the day after Dean left. He apologized again and she told him that things with Dean were complicated, but he hadn’t done anything. She didn’t go into details but explained that she and Dean were best friends and they’d thought maybe they’d give it a go but decided not to.

 

“You look upset about it.”

 

“I am, for a few reasons. Dean doesn’t live here and I don’t see him as often as I’d like. He and his dad left this morning for a couple of months. They’re family so it sucks when they leave.”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Jordan said. “If you want to hang out later, not a date or anything, let me know.”

 

“Maybe.” Sara said. “I’ll have to see what’s going on.”

 

They went to the bowling ally that night. Two nights later, they went to a movie. The day after, he went fishing with her, Bobby, and Sam. On the first day of school, he offered to drive her and Sam both.

 

“I don’t like him.” Sam told Bobby.

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Well, I know Sara sees me as a little brother and I have no chance.” Sam said. “But Dean loves her…”

 

“Love is a strong word, kid.” Bobby told him.

 

“Well, it’s a strong emotion.” Sam said. “Jordan’s a snake. He knew that she and Dean had just stopped…whatever…and he moved on in.”

 

“Sara didn’t stop him, Sam.”

 

“She’s just confused.” Sam said. “Thank goodness she decided to drive us.”

 

“I would have insisted.” Bobby told him as Sara walked in. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, a   black shirt, and her boots. Bobby looked at her. “I thought classes start today. Where’s the motorcycle rally?”

 

“Ha ha, Bobby.” Sara grabbed some orange juice. “It’s seventy two and the temperature is suppose to get into the sixties before this afternoon. Storms are moving through.” She smiled at Sam. “Grab a jacket, okay?”

 

“Thanks for reminding me.” Sam looked at Bobby. “May I be excused?”

 

“Yes,” Bobby nodded. He smiled at Sara. “You’ve been a good influence on that kid.”

 

“What?”

 

“You, your manners…Most of the time. Sam’s picked up on some of your more charming habits.” Bobby said. “He doesn’t like Jordan, Sara.”

 

“I was going to take him to get milkshakes after school and talk to him…”

 

“I don’t either. Not for you.” Bobby set his coffee down. “I want to. I really do. He’s polite, he’s brings you flowers, he’s really trying with Sammy…”

 

“But?”

 

“He’s not the one for you, Sweet Pea.”

 

Sara stopped and took a deep breath. “Bobby, Dean and I…”

“This ain’t got jack to do with Dean, Sara. It’s about you. Jordan’s a nice boy but he’s not going to challenge you at all. He wants to make you happy….”

 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this!”

 

“Damn it, girl, I want you to be happy, but you’re going to go crazy having someone never question you, never challenge you. You need someone who is going to stand up to you, so you can stand up for yourself. Jordan is every parent’s wet dream as far as boyfriends, but he’s not the kind of guy that’s going to keep you happy for long. You’ll be bored and I know you. You won’t want to hurt him.”

 

“Maybe he’s just trying to get to know me before he does challenge me. Bobby, not everyone likes fighting and confrontations…”

 

“I said my piece. He’s a nice kid. I don’t mind if you bring him around. I just don’t want to see anyone get hurt.”

 

“Understood.” Sara grabbed her bag. “Sammy, are you ready?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

She put the leather jacket on she bought that summer and looked at Bobby. “I’ll..”

 

“Ellen gave you her old jacket?”  
  


“What?” Sara looked down. “I bought it at the thrift store while I was there.”

 

“Looks like Ellen’s old jacket.” Bobby was sure that it was. He walked them outside. “Have a good day. I’ve got to drive to Renner and pick up some files from a friend. I may stay awhile. He’s retiring and there’s no telling if I’ll see him again.”

 

“I’ll make sure there’s dinner and put you some aside if you aren’t back.” Sara promised. She kissed his cheek. “Love you, Grumpy.”

 

“Love you, Sara.” Bobby looked at Sam. “Sam.”

 

“Bobby.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Idgits.”

 

“What was that?!” Bobby asked.

 

“You heard me.” Sara said before she got into the red mustang she’d gotten the week before. “You’ve had some influence over me, Uncle Bobby.” She blew him a kiss and they left for school.

 

Sam groaned. “Seriously?! You’re listening to classic rock?! I can’t get away from it!”

 

Sara laughed and turned the station. “Here, Hanson.”

 

“Sara!”  
  


“Oh come on, Sammy! Um bop….Um bop….yeah yeah….”

 

“I think there’s more words to it.”

 

“I can’t tell.” Sara shrugged, but then laughed. “I kind of like it. It’s catchy. If you ever tell anyone, especially Dean, I’ll have to hurt you.”

 

“I won’t tell him because I kind of like it too.” Sam said. “It can be our song.”

 

“Our song?”

 

“Yeah…like friendship song. In twenty years, we’ll sing it at Christmas and everyone will just think we’re drunk.”

 

Sara laughed at that. “I can only imagine Dean’s reaction.” She took a deep breath and spoke in a deeper voice. “Sara, what the hell?! You’re the reason Sammy likes this weird pop stuff.”

 

“But Dean, Sam is his own person and he can listen to whatever he wants.” Sam tried to imitate Sara’s voice.

 

“Damn it, Sammy,” Sara was laughing harder than she had in awhile. “We have to calm down.” She turned into the drop off lane for his school. “I’ll meet you across the street after school, okay? We’ll get milkshakes and talk.”

 

“Sure. Bye, Sara. Thanks!”

 

Sara smiled as she drove to the high school. Sam was a lot of fun and she knew that he missed his dad and Dean. Especially Dean. He’d talked to him for three hours a couple of nights before and John had to tell Bobby to keep a better eye on him. Sara bought Sam a couple of calling cards after that to make sure he could call Dean whenever wanted to.

 

She walked into the school and went straight to her first period class. She was taking junior and senior classes this year. The counselor hadn’t made any promises, but they felt Sara could graduate a year early. She was working on college credits and only needed four classes to finish the required curriculum for the state. She and Bobby had discussed it and decided it was worth it. If something happened and she wasn’t able to walk, she’d only have to take two classes next year and would be able to continue her college classes.

 

Jordan was there when she walked in. She took one look at him and doubt set in. Bobby was right. He never challenged her. He was fun, sweet, and he was a perfect gentleman….She liked him, but something was missing.

 

“I had fun last night.” He’d taken her to the closest arcade and they’d played air hockey and Skee Ball all night. “I was wondering if you wanted to meet my family this weekend?”

 

“I can’t.” She told him. “I’m sorry. My aunt and cousin are going to be in Omaha. I was going to drive down right after school Friday. I won’t be back until late Sunday. I don’t get to see them often and they’re rarely this close…”

 

“I understand.” He smiled. “Maybe next weekend.”

 

“Maybe.” She wasn’t sure. Bobby had mentioned something. “This is our only class together, isn’t it?”

 

“US government.” He shook his head. “Boring.”

 

“You think so?” Sara asked. “I had Mr. Braun last year for US history. He was amazing.”

 

“I’d rather stock the pads and tampons at work than sit through any history class.”

 

Sara smiled. Maybe there was hope after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Thirteen[  
](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/146661310952/the-sara-sagas)**

August turned into September. Sara and Jordan were still spending time together, but she was keeping him at a distance. She knew Bobby was right. Jordan was everything any girl would want in a guy. Except for Sara.

 

People assumed they were dating and neither corrected them. Sara didn’t feel like they were dating,  but the conversation never came up. Jordan was at the house when John and Dean arrived to pick up Sam. The tension was thick and Jordan left immediately, despite Sara’s efforts.

 

“You and Dean had something weird.” He told her. He claimed it was an unhealthy relationship. Obviously Sara couldn’t tell him the truth.

 

“It’s over. We’re just friends.”

 

“He’s looking at you the way I do and Sara,” Jordan looked into her eyes. “I don’t see you as a friend.”

 

That evening, Sam innocently mentioned Jordan going shooting with them and Dean lost it.

 

“You let him around my brother with a gun?!”

 

“He’s been shooting since he was a kid.” Sara kept her cool to start. She kept piling food on her plate while Dean ranted on.

 

Dean looked at Bobby. “You were okay with this?”

 

“I went with them. Kept an eye on things.” Bobby took a long sip of his beer. Sara noticed he’d been drinking more lately. “He’s a nice kid. Not right for Sara, but I’ve already lost that fight.”

 

“It’s not a fight, Bobby. Jordan and I hang out. That’s it.”

 

“He takes you to movies and dinner.” Sam said. “He kissed you the other night.”

 

Dean’s eyes went to Sara’s. “You kiss him?!”  
  


“Dean, let it go.” John nudged Bobby, who kept eating.

 

“Dean, stop! We decided…Damn it! I’m not doing this. Not in front of everyone.”

 

“We’re not everyone.” Sam said. “We’re…”

 

“Sammy, stop.” Dean looked at his brother. “Sara and I need to go talk.”

 

“I’m eating.” Sara took a bite of her chicken. “This is really good, Bobby.”

 

“Sara, please.” Dean pleaded with her. “We need to talk.”

 

“Fine.” She looked at Bobby. “May I be excused?”

 

“Yes. I think this is something you two need to clear up.” Bobby finished his beer and stood up for another. “No fighting.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Sara knew they needed to go outside where no one would hear them. She said nothing as they left the house and started toward the back of the salvage yard. Dean looked around and then pulled her into one of the shacks.

 

“Dean, what the hell?” Sara asked.

 

“I can’t go back out there and not know for sure where we stand.” Dean told her. She realized that in the weeks he’d been gone, he’d grown taller, his voice was even deeper, and she swore his eyes greener. “Sara…”

 

“It’s just not the right time for us.” Sara said. “You’re going back out there and I’m not. I’ll graduate in May and then start college…”

 

“You’re going to college?”

 

“Sioux Falls University.” She said. “I’m graduating a year early….”

 

“College?” Dean asked.

 

“There’s a lot of knowledge that I can pick up there that can help us, Dean. Languages, cultures, history classes….”

 

“I was planning on us becoming a team once you finished school.” Dean said.

 

Sara looked into his eyes. “We can. When I finish college.”

 

“In five years?” Dean asked. “We’ll be…”

 

“Young.” Sara said. “We’ll both have had experiences that we need to make things work together. Professionally and personally, if we still want that.”

 

Dean was quiet for a few minutes. “I don’t want to fight, Sara.”

 

“I don’t either.” Sara sighed. “Dean…I like Jordan. I know it’s not really long term. He’s a good guy, but I can’t talk to him the way I talk to you.”

 

“See,” Dean pushed a piece of hair from her face. “We…”

 

“But in a way, that’s good.” Sara said. “And I think it would be good for you too.”

 

“What?” Dean looked at her. “I don’t…”

“Maybe you should start dating girls in some of those schools John puts you in.” Sara said. “Maybe having someone in your life who has nothing to do with….our life….would be good for you.”

 

“I can think of 1000 reasons I don’t want that.”

 

“Give me one really good reason.” Sara said.

 

Dean leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was different than the ones before. Sara knew it immediately. She let herself get lost in the kiss before she realized that they were slipping to the floor.

 

“Dean, no.” Sara cried. “Damn it.”

 

“I’m sorry! I just…I feel like I can’t control myself around you. I want to kiss you. I want to touch you….”

 

“We can’t be together, Dean. Not like that.” Sara cried. She’d actually thought about it. Many times. Dean Winchester was the only person she could see sharing that with.

 

“Sara, I…I’d never hurt you. I won’t push you.”

 

“I know, Dean, but it’s not fair. I already feel like I’m leading Jordan on. He’s patient and he’s kind and….”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Dean was trying not to get angry. “He’s here and I’m not….”

 

“He’s not you!” Sara cried. “That’s the biggest problem. He isn’t you, but I don’t think you and I…” Sara turned away from him.

 

“If he’s not me, and you think that’s a problem, maybe we can and should figure this out!” Dean lost his temper. “Damn it, Sara. I have tried to stop caring about you as more than a friend. I have tried to put you out of my head altogether. I spent the last month….” He stopped.

 

“What?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I made mistakes.” Dean said.

 

Sara understood. “I never expected you to wait for you.”

 

“I wanted to and I’ll regret that more than you could possibly imagine.” Dean screamed. “You’re so damn stubborn!”

 

“So are you!” Sara screamed back. “That’s part of the problem. We’re both in this world that most people can’t imagine, let alone handle. We’re still kids though! We’re immature in a lot of ways and we don't….”

 

“You’re scared to even try.” Dean wiped his eyes. “Sara, I want to be with you. Completely. I’m ready to give everything I am to you.”

 

“I’m sixteen, you’re seventeen.” Sara said through her own tears.

 

“I could….I feel something when I’m with you I haven’t felt since my Mom died. I feel like there’s a place for me.”

 

“Dean….”

 

“Sara, I need you.”

 

Sara walked to him and took his hands. “You’re my best friend. Always. No matter what.”

 

“I need more,” He touched her face. “Sara….”

 

“Dean….” Sara shook her head. “I’m not ready for that.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Dean grabbed her. “We both…”

 

Sara had to make him let go for his own sake. “You only think you feel this way because you feel obligated to me.” She moved away from him. “I think you care for you. I think this need for us to be together is your feeling of obligation since last summer.”

 

“I’m obligated to you because of how I feel, not what happened on a hunt.” Dean turned around. “Damn it, just say it. Just tell me you don’t feel anything at all for me and I’ll go.”

 

“That’s not…”

 

Dean kissed her again. She knew this was different “Dean…”

 

“You’re scared. I get it. I won’t push you anymore, but I can’t promise anything for the future.” Dean said. “Right now, I can’t even promise friendship.”

 

“Dean, no! I won’t lose your friendship. Not over this! I love you too much…”

 

“What did you say?” Dean’s face changed. He backed away from her.

 

“I said I love you.”

 

Dean stared at her. “You’re a liar.”

 

“Dean, no…I know what I’m doing makes no sense, but if we love each other…”

 

Dean’s brow raised. “Who said anything about love? I care for you, but love…I don’t do love.”

 

“You love Sammy.” She pointed out.

 

“He’s my brother.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, please, don’t walk away from me.” Sara followed him, tried to stop him from walking away, and he finally turned around and snapped at her.

 

“We’re through. Period. We aren’t friends. We aren’t anything.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean that! You can’t. You can’t do that!”

 

“Why the hell not?!” Dean screamed. Bobby and John were outside by then. “This is too much, Sara. You love me? Geez, the last two people who loved you were killed by Shapeshifters.”

 

Her hand slapped him before she could stop herself. Her chest was heaving and tears were still falling. “Good bye, Dean Winchester. Have a good life.”

 

She rushed into the house past John and Bobby. Dean didn’t even turn toward them. He set out toward the creek to calm himself down. John knew he should follow but he knew his son was like his old man. John would never want the boys to see him cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Fourteen**

Things changed for Sara that night. She went straight to her room and called Jordan. She managed to tell him that she’d decided that she didn’t want to see him, or Dean, and that she felt it better if there was distance between them. He was confused and he started asking her questions, but she only said goodbye and hung up.

 

She crawled into her bed and under her blanket. She cried, but tried to muffle the sound. Sara had no idea how long she’d been crying with she felt the hand on her back. She knew right away who it was.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Dean’s upset.” Sam said. “Dad said we have to go stay in a hotel tonight. He’s going to let me finish the week but we’re going to Colorado next.”

 

Sara sat up. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you, too.” Sam threw his arms around her. “I’m sorry, Sara. I shouldn’t have said anything about Jordan…”

 

“Sam,” Sara looked into his eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Dean and I….we thought we were grown and we aren’t. I love your brother and he doesn’t do love.”

 

“He’s scared.” Sam said. “Things were easier for him without having to deal with that. You said it. That pushed him away. Isn’t that what you were trying to do?”

 

“How’d you….” Sara rolled her eyes. “Bobby?”

 

“I’m not a kid anymore. I’ve picked up on things. I know that Dad and Bobby think you and Dean are suppose to be together. Some psychic told them stuff about you…”

 

“Yeah, but what?”

 

“You and Dean are meant to be.” Sam said. “You’re special. In a really good way.”

 

“What way though?” Sara asked.

 

“I don’t know. Dad saw me and they stopped talking about it.”

 

“Damn it.” Sara sighed. “Sammy, I really hope that one day, Dean and I can be friends again. I know he’s mad at me, and if he wants you to be, you can be mad too. Just know that I love you, John, and Dean, very much. Above anything, you’re family.”

 

“You’re family, too.” Sam said. “And I’m not going to let Dean tell me to be mad at you. I won’t let him talk bad about you either….”

 

“He won’t.” John was standing in the door. “Go tell Bobby bye, Sammy. I’ll be in the car in a minute.”

 

Once alone, John sat in the chair next to the window. “Sara, I know a lot was said.”

 

“Nothing we can take back.” She pulled her knees to her chest. “This isn’t the way I wanted things to go.”

 

“He didn’t either. He’s heartbroken. It’s going to take time. I talked to Bobby and it’ll be awhile before we come back this way. You two need time apart. Maybe things will be different next time, maybe you two can talk and get back what you had. Personally, I like the idea of you and Dean together.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“You’re an amazing girl, Sara. You love both of my sons in the ways they need it. I’ve seen you with Dean when things aren’t bad. I’ve seen how patient and good you are with Sammy. You and Dean challenge each other in ways that I’ve never seen before. But that’s good….”

 

“Bobby says that.”

 

“And with your genes, and the Winchester genes, not to mention Mary’s, the grandchildren would be the most amazing kids on the planet.”

 

Sara shook her head. “You’re looking at the wrong girl if you want grandchildren. I’m never having kids.”

 

“Never say never.” He told her. He stood up and walked to her. “I truly love you like a daughter. Things will work out. You both need time.”

 

“I hope you’re right.” Sara sighed. “I remember a life without Dean and it kind of sucked.”

 

~*~

 

Sara didn’t sleep at all that night. Bobby didn’t even ask. He called her in for the rest of the week. No sense in forcing her to go anywhere if Dean was still in town. He sent Jordan away everyday. Sara stayed in bed, only getting up to shower and change her pajamas. She refused to eat, take calls, and even turned down a weekend visit to see Ellen and Jo. Bobby got her school work and she finished all of it in a day. When he gathered it to take back to the school, she asked him to get the next week’s work also.

 

“Sara, you can’t stay in here forever.”

 

“I can’t…Bobby, I can’t go back there.” Sara there. “We need to meeting with my counselor and the principal. I have the credits after I finish these classes. I have a perfect GPA. I can finish by correspondence. They’ll assign someone to meet me twice a week and I can work ahead. I could even finish early….”

 

“Would you be able to walk?” Bobby asked.

 

“That’s not important.”

 

“It is to me, damn it.” Bobby said. “No one in our family finished high school. No one ever went to college. It may not be a big deal to you, Sara, but it is to me. I don’t ask much of you, but I want you to graduate on that stage wearing a cap and gown.”

 

“We’ll ask the counselor.” Sara said.

 

“I know you’re hurting, but is shutting yourself in…”

 

“I don’t belong there. Jordan was an easy out, I guess. I could date him and pretend for a few hours that our world doesn’t exist. But I come home and you’re looking through books, or you’re on the phone with another hunter, or John’s dropping the boys off….I can’t have it both ways. I’ll have more time for school work, I’ll have more time to read all those books you’ve got downstairs. I’m going to college, and I’m still going to get an apartment close to campus. I need a job…”

 

“You’ve got money, Sara.” Bobby never told her just how much she actually had. He gave her a monthly allowance and she was pretty smart with it. “Don’t go thinking you need to work…”

 

“I can’t sit around all day, Bobby, but I don’t belong in high school anymore.” Sara  said. “Please. I’ll walk if they let me.”

 

“I’ll get your work and I’ll set up a meeting.”

 

~*~

 

The school was eager to accommodate what Sara wanted. She knew that graduating with college credits looked good on her transcript, but also for the school. They arranged for one of their substitute teachers, an older lady named Mrs. Malcolm, to meet with her three days a week and turn in her assignments for her. The counselor even called in a favor and got Sara a job at the library. She’d meet Mrs. Malcolm before or after her shifts.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bobby asked as they left the school.

 

“I have to.” Sara insisted.

 

“Did you have to wear sweats?” Bobby asked. “I didn’t know you owned any!”

 

“They were Danielle’s.” She said. “She left them at my house and never got them. I like them.”

 

“Want some lunch?”

 

Sara had barely eaten in over a week. She slowly nodded. “I probably should eat something. I want to get all of the government knocked out this week.”

 

“Don’t overdo it. You heard them. You can go a little slower and it won’t hurt you.”

 

“If I can finish everything by March, I can turn all of that extra time into training.” She pointed out.

 

“Sara…”

 

“Let’s get Mexican.” She suggested. “A taco salad sounds really good.”

 

“Sure.” He knew better than to push her and he was pleased she wanted food. He’d made the call he’d hoped he’d never have to make and knew that Sara needed to know what would be happening.

 

“Ellen and Jo are coming for two weeks. They’ll get here October first and leave the fifteenth. They’re coming for your birthday.”

 

“And Ellen can talk sense into me?” She asked.

 

“Honey, we’re worried. Sam and John have called….”  
  


“How are they?” Sara asked. “I miss Sammy.”

 

“They’re good. Sam says he’s homesick.” Bobby smiled a little. “They wanted to come for your birthday, but John thinks it’s too soon.”

 

“I don’t want them to stay away, Bobby. Any of them. I can handle it…”

 

“Dean can’t.” Bobby told her. “He really got upset over what you said.”

 

“I know and I guess I misunderstood his words.”

 

Bobby shook his head. “You understood perfectly. He’s damaged, Sara. You didn’t help with a lot of what you said, but he was damaged long before you came along. One of these days, the two of you are going to have to work things out. I think time apart is good.”

 

“Maybe.” Sara sighed. “If that were true, I wish my heart would stop aching every time I think of him.”

 

“We don’t have to…”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Sara said. “I think about him most of the time.”

 

~*~

 

Dean looked around the tiny hotel room. John and Sam were meeting with some old friends and Dean refused to go. He needed time alone. He needed time to think.

 

He was holding a picture of Sara from the year before. She was smiling and looked like she had nothing to worry about. They’d been at Bobby’s cabin for a few days. She and Bobby for the fishing, John and the boys to rest before the next case. Dean looked at the phone and decided to take a chance.

 

He dialed her number. Bobby had surprised her with her own line so that she wasn’t woken up in the middle of the night by calls from other hunters. It rang three times before she answered. “Hello?”

 

She sounded tired. Sad.

 

Dean hated that.  
  


“Hello?”

 

Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out. He hung up and exhaled. What was he thinking? Two weeks ago he’d told her he wanted nothing to do with her.

 

The phone rang and he knew it was her. She had caller ID and she knew their alias’s.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Dean? Is everything okay? Is Sammy okay? John?”

 

“Everything and everyone is fine.” He said.

 

There was a pause. “Why did you call?”

 

“I meant to dial Bobby’s number. I’m sorry.” He hung up immediately. He knew that if he stayed on the phone with her, he’d beg his dad to take them to Sioux Falls that night. He took a deep breath and looked at the phone. Would she call back?

 

After two hours, he knew she wasn’t going to call back. He was sitting in the dark when John and Sam returned. John sent Sam to get sodas and sat next to Dean.

 

“I know you’re hurting, Son.”

 

“It’s my fault, Dad.” Dean said. “One day, I’m going to make things right, but she needs time to see that this…this isn’t love. It’s something else.”

 

“And what would that be?” John asked.

 

“I don’t know but it scares the hell out of me. Everyone keeps saying there’s things that this psychic has seen about her, but no one will tell her. I…I want to be with Sara. She pushed me, I pushed back….Dad, there are things about her I need to know. I know you won’t tell me. She can’t tell me because no one will tell her. There’s too many things that I don’t know.”

 

“You’re seventeen, Dean.” John told him. “I’m leaving tomorrow for a few weeks. You and Sam start school. Keep an eye on your brother. I’m leaving enough money for two months. Room is taken care of. Caleb said he’ll check in every few days.”

 

“Got it, Dad.”

 

John patted his shoulder and stood up. He was going to stop by Bobby’s. He had to. The last time he spoke to Bobby, he could hear the concern in his voice. “Maybe we’ll actually go somewhere for Christmas this year.”

 

“Maybe.” Dean didn’t think they would. There’d be a case. Somewhere.

 

~*~

 

Sara slowly replaced the phone and shook her head. She thought about calling back again, but she knew he’d probably let it ring. Sighing, Sara stood up and walked to her bookshelf. She saw several pictures of Dean and picked one up. She’d taken it when he looking into the distance. She’d managed to catch a small smile and a calm look on his face. Sara looked at the picture for a few minutes and then walked to her closet. She put the picture in the box and started grabbing the others. She opened her closet and took out a flannel he’d let her wear the year when it got cold out and she didn’t have long sleeves or a jacket. She tossed in everything she found that had any association to Dean. She taped it up and put it in the back of her closet. Maybe one day, she’d open it and be able to smile at the memories, but for now, it was too hard.

 

Bobby knocked. “Sara, I made some dinner.”

 

“Thanks, Uncle Bobby. I’ll be right down.” She’d taken a shower and changed her clothes. She was actually wearing jeans and a sweater. Her hair was pulled into a neat french braid and she looked a little better. “I’m finished with the government. I’m almost finished with the other history class also. I’ll be able to test out soon.”

 

Bobby nodded. The tutor was keeping him informed and said she felt that Sara may finish most, if not all, before Christmas. “Let’s get some dinner and talk. We haven’t actually been able to talk just the two of us in awhile.”

 

“I’ve missed that.” Sara hugged him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Bobby kissed the top of her head. “You’re going to be all right.”

 

“You bet your ass I am.” Sara smiled. “The food smells amazing. Let’s eat and take a walk.”


	15. Chapter 15

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Fifteen**

Ellen and Jo arrived mid morning on October first. The first thing Sara noticed was Jo’s face.

 

She was not happy.

 

“Oh, honey! You look great!” Ellen said. She’d been worried since Bobby called her. “How do you feel?”

 

“Better.” Sara said. “Much better.”

 

“Great. Can we go home now?” Jo asked.

 

“Joanna Beth!” Ellen looked at her. “Stop it!”

 

“I’m missing everything!”

 

Sara bit her lip. “I thought maybe you and I could go to the new outlet mall this afternoon.”

 

Jo raised a brow. “Why?”

 

“We never really get to do much when we are together.” Sara saw Ellen’s eyes. “I just thought that maybe we could have lunch, do a little shopping, maybe get our nails done.”

 

“You get your nails done?” Jo asked.

 

Sara laughed. “I’ve never done it before. I just thought it might be fun.”

 

“Let’s get to the house and see how Jo’s feeling.” Bobby suggested. He could see it in Ellen’s eyes. Something had happened.

 

As Ellen and Jo settled in, Sara went to her room and started going through her new books. Bobby had gone off one afternoon and came back with three huge boxes of books for Sara. He’d surprised her the next day with two new book shelves.

 

“What are you doing?” Jo asked from the door. She was wearing overalls and a white tee shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled back in two braids.

 

“Uncle Bobby found these books somewhere and I’m slowly going through them. There may be some you’d like in here somewhere.”

 

“I doubt it.” Jo told her. “Mom said I have to go with you.”

 

Sara stopped and took a deep breath. She and Jo had gotten along well until that summer. Jo seemed to hate everything about Sara. “I’m not going to be mad if you don’t want to, Jo. I don’t want to force you…”

 

“I want to, but I…” Jo shrugged. “Let’s go. Mom and Bobby are going to just kick us out either way.”

 

Sara knew she was right. She grabbed her purse and jacket. “Anything in particular you want or need?”

 

“I’ve been saving up for a new knife case. Mine is falling apart. It was my Dad’s.”

 

“There’s a gun show this weekend. Bobby wanted to go. I bet there’ll have something there. There’s always tables with knife collections.”

 

“Mom said they use to have one around this time of year but she thought we’d miss it.” Jo grabbed her jacket from the room she was sharing with Ellen. “There’s a fair?”

 

“Yeah, county fair.” Sara had an idea. “We could do that today. Everyone is in school so it’s mostly adults and really little kids.”

 

Jo had heard Sara wasn’t going to school anymore. “Why don’t you want to see anyone from school?”

 

“It’s complicated. I…I guess I hurt someone more than I thought I would and people are kind of mad at me. He’s got a girlfriend now so it’s really stupid. He’s moved on but everyone is mad on his behalf.”

 

“People suck.”

 

“Joanna Beth!”  
  


“Sorry, Mom.”

 

Sara looked at Bobby. “We’re going to the fair instead. Want us to pick something up for dinner?”

 

“You take care of yourselves.” Bobby said. “Ellen and I have to go meet someone….”

 

“You’re working a case?!” Jo asked.

 

“No!” Ellen shook her head. “No, we’re meeting with someone. No work involved. Just an old friend I haven’t seen in awhile.”

 

Sara saw Bobby’s face. They were meeting with someone about her. “We’ll pick up something and bring it back in case you come home hungry.”

 

“Sounds good.” Bobby handed her some money. “Your allowance.”

 

“Thanks.” Sara knew Bobby knew that she still had money. She never spent too much. She knew that hunters didn’t make much, if any, and she was trying to stash as much as possible.

 

The fair was almost empty but that didn’t bother the girls. They rode several rides, had funnel cake, and shared a very large lemonade. Sara suggested they play one of the shooting games and shock the people running them. For the first time in a long time, there was no fighting, no snide remarks, and no tension between them. After Jo won her fifth stuffed animal, Sara suggested they give them to little kids they saw and ride more rides. Jo agreed, except for one. Once they’d made several kids smile, she grabbed Jo’s hand and pulled her toward the Ferris Wheel.

 

“I’ve actually never done this.” Sara said.

 

Jo looked at her. “I haven’t either. Mom’s terrified of heights.”

 

“So am I.” Sara said. “I want to do this with you, Jo. We’ll be able to look back and tell people about it one day.”

 

“Mom’ll be so surprised!” Jo laughed.

 

There was a line, but they didn’t care. They took turns pointing games they hadn’t seen before, rides they weren’t sure they wanted to try, and food they thought was too disgusting to pass up.

 

“Before we leave, we’ll get a couple of funnel cakes to take home, maybe a couple of the fried oreos for Uncle Bobby since I know he’s the one that eats the whole package every time I buy them…”

 

“Sara?”

 

She turned and was face to face with Jordan. He was standing next to Kayla Duff, a popular senior from the high school. “Hi.”

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

 

“My aunt and cousin came to visit and I thought I’d bring Jo to the fair today since everyone is in school.”

 

“Senior day.” Kayla commented. “We got out at one.”

 

“Oh,” Sara saw Jo watching them. “Jo, this is Jordan and Kayla. I went to school with them. This is my cousin Jo.”

 

“Jo?”

 

“Yeah. And?” Jo grabbed Sara’s hand. “Come on!”

 

They sat down and Sara saw Jordan watching her. She turned her attention to Jo. “Sorry.”

 

“Why? You didn’t know they’d be here.” Jo said. “Is that the guy…”

 

“One of the guys. We were hanging out. I liked him….Things got complicated.”

 

“Mom said a Winchester was involved and that Winchesters make everything complicated.”

 

Sara nodded. “Something like that.”

 

“Oh, Jordan! I’m so scared!” Kayla could be heard laughing.

 

Jo rolled her eyes. “She’s only doing it to annoy you.”

 

“I know.” Sara said. The ride started moving slowly, a little at a time. “She’s not the problem. Annoying, but she’s not the problem. I haven’t seen Jordan in weeks.”

 

“He keeps looking at you.”  
  


“It doesn’t matter. He’s got Kayla. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now.”

 

Jo dared to ask. “You’re going to be a hunter? Even though Mom doesn’t want you to do it?”

 

“Yeah. I have a plan. I’ll keep my job at the library and maybe use that as a cover if I move away. I’ll have access to books, newspapers, and other resource materials. I may not actually go on hunts though.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I killed a werewolf over the summer,” Sara lowered her voice. “I…I did it because I had to, and he was going to kill someone. I can do it if I have to. I know that. I just feel I might be better at putting the cases together.”

 

“Mom does that.” Jo said. “She doesn’t realize that I know what she’s doing. Ash is teaching me some things.”

 

Sara nodded. “We can talk more later.” They’d whispered, but she knew they had to be careful.

 

“Do you think that maybe…we could have a sleepover?” Jo asked.

 

“I think I’d really enjoy that. I have a ton of board games and no one to play with.”

 

“Board games?”

 

“Yes. Board games.” Sara said. “It’ll be fun!”

 

~*~

 

Ellen looked through the cracked door and smiled. The girls had picked up junk food, ordered a pizza, and were painting their nails together. There was a lot of laughter, and Ellen saw Bobby watching. She quietly walked toward him with tears in her eyes.

 

“Jo knows. More than I thought.”

 

Bobby nodded. “I never liked lying.”

 

“What would we have said, Bobby?” Ellen asked. “There was no reason she should have been sent to Mississippi to begin with.”

 

“There’s a lot of regrets, Ellen. Way too many to think about.” Bobby told her.

 

“Pamela…”

 

“All of it has to come out, but she’s got to be careful who she tells.” Bobby said. “Pamela agreed not to tell anyone everything. We’ve both told people a few things, but there’s other things that we agreed needed to be hidden.”

 

“They all know she’s special…”

 

“They don’t know why.” Bobby said. “We don’t really either. Pamela never saw that part…”

 

“If it’s what we talked about….she should be able to…” Ellen looked worried.

 

“If she doesn’t know, we don’t have to worry. Sara’s not going to start experimenting, Ellen. She’s too smart for that. She’d come to one of us, or even John…”

 

“Damn it, John Winchester. I swore my family would never have anything to do with him.”

 

“You know that she and Dean are destined in one way or another.”

 

“Written in the stars. Like John and Mary.” Ellen sighed. “John still doesn’t know that, does he?”

 

“Pamela said it’s best he doesn’t.” Bobby said. “It’s late and I wanted to take the girls shooting tomorrow. Get some rest.”

 

“Yeah. Night.”

 

“Good night, Ellen.”


	16. Chapter 16

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 16**

Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She’d had the strangest dream. She was in a room-no, it was more like an old sleeping chamber-and she was wearing a long black dress. A man with red eyes was there, whispering things into her ear…

 

Sara knew she knew the man but couldn’t place him. She couldn’t even begin to guess a name. Shaking herself, she looked at the clock. Eight thirty. Someone had turned her alarm off.

 

Sara got out of bed and heard something downstairs. Arguing. She and Jo had had three good days and then something happened. Jo had been openly rude to Bobby and completely hateful to Sara. She gave up trying to talk to her and had spent most of her time at home locked in her room. She knew they wouldn’t let her stay upstairs that day.

 

It was her seventeenth birthday.

 

Sara took her shower and dressed before going downstairs. She loved Ellen, and Jo, but she’d hoped that maybe they’d leave early. She had arranged time off from the library for a day trip she needed to take and had even gotten one of the part time college students to agree to cover for her. Bobby wouldn’t question it. Ellen would.

 

“Happy Birthday!” Bobby and Ellen said when she came downstairs.

 

“Thanks.” Sara saw Jo sitting in the recliner, sulking. “What’s going on?”

 

“Whatever you want. It’s your day.”

 

“I have to work.” Sara lied. “Kyle’s mom is flying out tonight and he wanted to spend the day with her.”

 

“Debra is going back to Oregon already?” Bobby asked.

 

“She said she can’t stand it here anymore.” Sara had heard her say that the day before. “I’ll be home around five or so.”

 

Ellen looked at her. “You can’t get out of it?”

 

“I’m afraid not. I didn’t think about it when I told him I’d work today.”

 

Jo looked at her mom. “We can go to the movies! You promised me…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that.” Ellen looked at Sara. “I’m going to cook dinner, okay? We’ve got a cake.”

 

“You didn’t have…”

 

“I promised Sam.” Bobby said.

 

Sara thanked them and said goodbye. She knew that if they found out where she was going, they’d be furious. As she drove out of town, Sara hoped she’d get some answers finally.

 

~*~

 

“I knew you’d be wearing Ellen’s leather jacket.” Sara heard the voice. “I figured by now you’d have gone darker with your hair too.”

 

“Pamela?”

 

“Stand up and let me take a look at you. I haven’t seen you since you were a baby.” Pamela Barnes pulled Sara to her feet and shook her head. “Gorgeous, exactly how I saw you. Dean Winchester is an idiot for…”

“You know about that?”

 

“I’ve known about it for a long time, Honey.” She took her hands. “I know it hurt you, and it will for awhile, but it’s one of those things I couldn’t tell anyone about.”

 

Sara sat down with her and looked around. “You asked me to meet you here…”

 

“No one here knows anything about our world.” Pamela assured her. “I know that you called and asked me to meet because you need answers. Sara, I only have a few.”

 

“Can you tell me what you do know?”

 

Pamela slowly nodded. “You were born in my living room. Your mother had followed your father out for some crazy reason. The roads were bad from a rain storm and your mother’s car almost went off the road. He saw her on his way back and they came to me. Her water broke and you were ready to come.”

 

“I wasn’t born in a hospital?”

 

Pamela laughed. “You were born in my two bedroom rental on top of a blue shag carpet. We couldn’t even get your mom to the couch. You were determined from the get-go.”

 

“How soon after I was born did you see anything?”

 

“Your father delivered you and I took you so he could help your mother through the last bit of labor. I was only sixteen, Sara. My mom was also a psychic and she’d died recently. The only family I had left were the hunters that my mom helped and the children they were starting to have. You were so beautiful. Small…really small. I knew you were okay though. A couple of minutes after your dad handed you to me, I saw a lot of things. You’re special, Sara. There’s something in you that you haven’t discovered yet. Something you may never need to discover. It’s a balance, a gift.”

 

“A balance?”

 

“That’s all I saw. You’re a balance. Like your astrological sign.” Pamela tapped the small scale tattoo on Sara’s wrist. Bobby had been furious, but eventually accepted that Sara was going to do what she wanted. “I wish I knew more, and I tried many times to ask for answers. If you ever need to use your gift, you’ll know why and how.”

 

“I’ve been told that Dean and I….”

 

“Cupids wrote your names in the stars. We didn’t know John at the time. Dean was still a baby, Mary was alive, and their world was normal. Others knew though. Cupids wrote your names in the stars the night you were. I saw it in my vision and then later that night when the storm moved through.” Pamela saw Sara’s face. “That could mean a lot of things, Honey. Yes, you’re most likely soul mates. It could mean that you’re destined to be hunting partners. Could be that you’ll be lifelong enemies. I’m putting my money on soulmates.” Pamela smiled. “I do have to ask…”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve seen Dean in some of my visions. You’re both older. He’s absolutely yummy. Is that something he’s going to grow into…”

 

“He’s gorgeous.” Sara actually laughed. “Just ask him.”

 

“Yeah, I pick up on that from him when I see him. Mmm, mmm….and Sam. He’s going to be good looking too. That ass…”

 

Sara stopped her. “Sammy is short and still growing into…”

 

“He’ll get there. I’m telling you, if you don’t swat that ass of his at least once when it comes in, you’ll regret it.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sara couldn’t imagine seeing Sam in that way. “If I keep Dean at a distance…”

 

“One way or another, you two are going to find yourselves thrown together. He’s going to always be in your life.” Pamela suddenly had a look on her face. “Ellen and Bobby haven’t told you anything about your parents?”

 

“No.” Sara took a deep breath. “I asked what my father’s favorite color was and Bobby ignored me. I know nothing except their names. Edward and Melanie.”

 

Pamela looked conflicted. “Sara, I’m sorry. I thought that…You need to go home and look in Bobby’s closet. There’s a blue…navy blue…trunk that’s going to be covered by a Dallas Cowboys blanket. I think John gave it to him. Anyway, there’s papers in that trunk. Answers that I can’t give you.”

 

“You know and…”

 

“I gave an oath. Not a promise, but an oath. I can’t break that.”

 

Sara understood. “I won’t ask you to.”

 

“Thank you.” Pamela sat back. “We didn’t each drive two hours just to talk about this stuff. I know a lot about you, but not enough. I’ve thought about you everyday, Sara. You and your momma stayed with me for months. I want to know about you.”

 

~*~

 

Sara drove home with a smile. She’d be late, but she didn’t care. Pamela was amazing and she’d had a great time with her. Sara felt like she’d made a new friend and couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

It was after six when she parked the car and got out. She strolled in, expecting fireworks. Instead, Ellen was running around, grabbing things that belonged to her and Jo, and Bobby was sitting at the table. Empty beer bottles were all over the table.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“We’re leaving.” Jo said happily. “Bobby wants us gone.”

 

“Joanna Beth! Not one more word out of you!” Ellen screamed.

 

“Leave her alone, Ellen. Let the girl speak her mind.”

 

Ellen turned on him. “Speak her mind!? Are you crazy?!”

 

“She’s just like her parents.” Bobby grabbed another beer.

 

“What’s going on?” Sara asked again.

 

Ellen stopped and looked at her. “Sweetie, Jo and I can’t be here anymore. I’ll see you for your graduation.”

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“I can fill her in.” Jo offered.

 

“You keep your mouth shut!” Ellen snapped.

 

Bobby stood up. “I’m tired of this, Ellen.”

 

“She’s my daughter, Bobby. I want her to keep her mouth shut. For once! She’s deliberately….”

 

“She’s my daughter too!” Bobby screamed. “I’m sick and tired of lying about it! She knows the truth and asked us to let her acknowledge it!”

 

Sara looked at Jo and then at Ellen and Bobby. “You had an affair?”

 

“No. No!” Ellen shook her head. “I was engaged to another hunter. Phillip. He was killed just after we met Bobby. Bobby and Phillip had been close, and we got close…things happened. We were together for a long, long time and then things happened. I met Bill we got married when Jo was almost three. Bobby had removed himself from the situation at that point….”

 

Sara looked at Jo. “That’s why you hate me? Because I had your dad and you didn’t? Jo, I had no idea.” She looked at Bobby. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

 

“I thought I’d make a lousy dad….”

 

“How could you even say that?!” Sara asked. “Bobby, look at me! You’ve been amazing. Dean and Sam see you as a second father….”

 

“He’s amazing to you because you’re special. You’re the chosen one.”

 

“Joanna Beth, not one more word out of you, little lady.” Ellen looked at Sara. “This isn’t all on him. I wasn’t fair to Bobby….”

 

“And neither of you were fair to Jo!” Sara screamed. “My parents are dead! I have no chance of ever knowing them. I have no chance of knowing anything about them because the two of you were closer to them than anyone else and you won’t tell me anything!”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.”

 

“Jo!”

 

“What’s that mean?” Sara asked. “Jo?”

Jo handed Sara a piece of paper. Ellen grabbed it before Sara could read it.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Your birth certificate.” Jo said, grabbing it back from Ellen. “Sara Elizabeth Singer. Father…”

 

“Jo, don’t! Not like this!” Ellen cried.

 

“Robert Steven Singer.”

 

Sara looked at Bobby. “She’s just throwing a fit, right? Puberty….”

 

“Want to know who your mom is?” Jo asked. “My mom!”

 

Sara felt the air sucked out of her. “She’s trying to upset me, isn’t she?” she looked at Ellen. “She’s just trying to upset me, right?”

 

Ellen’s chest was heaving from sobbing. “Sara, there’s so much you don’t understand. Things were so complicated….”

 

“My mom was your sister. Melanie…”

 

“She doesn’t have a sister named Melanie.” Jo rolled her eyes. “Mariana was her only sister.”

 

“Baby, let us explain.”

 

Sara backed away from Ellen. She looked at Bobby. “Is this true?”

 

“Does it matter?” He asked. He lifted his beer to take another sip, but Sara knocked it out of his hands. It hit the wall and shattered. “Sara…”

 

“I’m your daughter?” She asked. He nodded slowly. “Who knew?”

 

“Obviously your sister.” Bobby sighed. “I don’t know, Sara. Keith, Joanna, Kathy…”

 

“John knows, doesn’t he?”

 

“Yeah, of course he does.”

 

Sara felt herself shaking. “Do the boys know?”  
  


“I don’t know.”

 

“Do the boys know the truth?!” Sara asked, her voice louder than anyone had heard it before.

 

“I don’t know!” Bobby screamed back. “John didn’t want them to know too much. He knew they’d tell you.”

 

Sara believed that. Dean may kept it from her, to protect her. Sam wouldn’t have. Sam couldn’t have. “I have to go…”

 

“Sara, no.” Ellen gently grabbed her hand. “Please. We all need to talk…”

 

“Happy Birthday by the way.” Jo was smiling. “I’ve been waiting to do this…”

 

Sara had never in her life thought she’d slap a child, but her hand connected to Jo’s cheek before she could stop herself.

 

“I’m sorry!” Sara backed away, shocked. Bobby was suddenly sober and rushed over. She pushed him away. “I have to go. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Jo. I shouldn’t have…..” She grabbed her bag and ran from the house. She didn’t get in her car. She took off by foot and ran until she couldn’t run anymore. She dropped to her knees and started sobbing.

 

It was then she realized that Pamela had seen this. She’d known that the night was going to go wrong and Sara wondered if that’s part of why Pamela kept her at the diner so long. Sara felt sick to her stomach. Her parents weren’t dead. They’d been lying to her for two years.

 

It felt like forever as she sat and cried. When she felt the hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

 

“What…what are you doing here?” Sara looked into a set of familiar green eyes. “I was sure that I wouldn’t see you….”

 

“It’s your birthday and I saw you out here, crying. I miss you and I’m sorry about everything.” he pulled her into his arms. “You deserve better than what you’ve gotten, Sara. You deserve the world.”


	17. Chapter 17

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Seventeen**

Sara moaned when she opened her eyes. “No! No sunlight!”

 

“I somehow always knew the morning after your twenty first would be this way.” His face was as beautiful as ever. “Good morning, Sara.”

 

“Good morning, Dean,” Sara smiled at him. “I’m hung over!”

 

“Four bottles of wine will do that to you.” Dean handed her two pills and a glass of water. “I made breakfast.”

 

“I’m not even sure…”

 

“Yes, you can and you will.” Dean told her. “You think you’ll get sick but once you eat and shower, you’ll feel better.”

 

She sat up and pulled the sheet up. “We had fun.”

 

“We had a lot of fun.” Dean laughed. “Eat. We’ve got a lot to do today.”

 

“I’m more excited about today than I was yesterday.” Sara took a bite of her pancakes. “These are good.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean stood up and Sara felt herself shake from realization. She was with Dean. They’d worked everything out and things were good. Really good.

 

“We’re leaving first thing in the morning. You’re packed, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Sara said. “The brown suitcase.”

 

“That’s it?”  
  


“We’re only going for a week and I figured we wouldn’t be doing much that required clothing.” Sara saw his face. “What?”

 

“I can’t even believe that you’re the same girl I met in Mississippi. You’re a horn dog.”

 

Sara rolled her eyes. “I’m the horn dog? Really?”

 

“I don’t care who the horn dog is but Dad sent me to get Dean.” Sam said from outside the bedroom. “He and Bobby aren’t happy you two spent last night together.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Well, it’s kind of against the rules.”

 

“Bobby’s rules don’t matter anymore, Sammy.” Dean threw open the door. “In a few hours, she’s making me an honest man.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s suppose to be bad luck.”

 

“Hey, Sam!”

 

“Hey, Sara…oh God!” He turned around. “You are only wearing a sheet!”

 

Dean was still smiling when he kissed Sara. “Eat. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Sara kissed him back. “I love you.”

 

“I should castrate you.” Ellen threatened Dean. Jo and Pamela were standing behind her. “You two weren’t suppose to see each other!”

 

“Oops.” Dean shrugged. “We saw each other. A lot of each other….”

 

“Dean!” Sara laughed. “Go!”

 

Jo shut the door. “You’re still in bed? You’re going to marry the man of your dreams and you’re still in bed.”

 

“I’m kind of hung over.” Sara looked guilty. “I had a lot of wine.”

 

“And some pretty good loving.” Pamela laughed.

 

“I don’t need to know that. Jo doesn’t need to hear about that.”

 

“I want to though. He’s so cute.”

 

Sara finished eating and set the plate on the nightstand. “I need to shower. Everything’s ready?”  
  


“Everything is perfect.” Ellen promised. “Bobby’s sober and he’s going to get ready with the boys. John’s here and he’s excited….Damn it, I don’t have two of my bags. I’m going to my room to grab the jewelry. Jo, I left the dresses in the truck. Run down and get them.”

 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Sara told them. “We’ve got three hours and it’ll take no time at all for me to get ready.”

 

Ellen and Jo left. Pamela looked at her. “You know this isn’t right, don’t you?”

 

“What?”  
  


“Sara, this isn’t right. This isn’t real.”

 

~*~

 

“No one has seen her!” Bobby said. “Damn it. Where the hell is she?”

 

“We’ll find her, Bobby.” John promised. “You said Ellen and Jo are going to bus stations?”

 

“Any transportation hub within a hundred miles. We’ve got people looking everywhere.” Bobby shook his head. “She was upset. She wouldn’t have slapped Jo otherwise.”

 

“I know Ellen’s upset about that, but from what you said, Jo deserved it.” John looked at Bobby. “Jo knew what she was doing.”

 

“You’re going to blame an eleven year old kid?” Bobby asked.

 

“No, her parents for lying to her and her sister. Jo’s actions were thought out. She wanted to hurt the three of you and she did. Sara’s missing now.”

 

“Are you sure she run away?” Dean asked.

 

“She tore out of here…”

 

“What if someone grabbed her?” Dean asked. “She’s special isn’t she? What if someone, or something, grabbed her?”

 

John and Bobby exchanged a look. “Anything strange going on in town?”

 

“Not really. They were going to remodel some old warehouses into shopping centers but stopped about a month ago. The people in charge of the project aren’t sure they want to continue right now.”

 

“Where?” John asked.

 

“Over by Reynolds. Why?”

 

“Anyone else go missing?” Dean asked.

 

Bobby started shaking his head no and then stopped. “Four people in the last year. They busted someone a few cities over for human trafficking. It died down and I guess I assumed it was all connected…”

 

John looked at Dean. “It’s worth looking into those warehouses.”

 

“Is it?” Bobby asked.

 

“May be nothing, Bobby, but those warehouses haven’t been touched since we went in there ten years ago and put those spirits to rest. Maybe she’s there. Maybe she’s not. If nothing else, we know for sure.”

 

~*~

 

Sara turned the water off and grabbed the towel. Pamela had said some crazy things over the years.  Why would she tell her that this wasn’t real? This was real! This was her life!

 

“Sara, hurry! You were in there too long!” Ellen knocked on the door. “We’re not going to have you ready on time!”

 

“I’m coming.” Sara wiped the mirror and saw the face staring back at her. She felt like everything was right. She had her parents, her sister, family, friends, and Dean. She was going to marry Dean.

 

She ignored the feeling in her chest. She had to. The man she loved was waiting for her.

 

Ellen went straight to work on her hair while Jo painted her nails. Once hair, nails, and make up were finished, they helped her into the off white wedding dress. It was simple. Strapless, satin, and it fit her perfectly.

 

It wasn’t something she’d normally wear but Sara pushed that thought aside. It was her wedding. She wanted to look her best.

 

“You look so girly.” Jo laughed.

 

“So do you.” Sara smiled at her younger sister.

 

“You both look like angels.” Bobby said from the door.

 

“Daddy?” Sara stood up. “You look great.”

 

“Dean insisted I get a new suit. He said that we needed to try and look decent since you’d no doubt look stunning.” Bobby kissed her cheek. “Baby girl, I’m so glad you two got to this day.”

 

“So am I.” Sara saw Pamela’s face. “And I know this is going to sound strange, but I need a few minutes alone. This is the last time I’ll be in this room as a single woman and I need some time to reflect.”

 

“We’ll get you when it’s time.” Ellen promised.

 

Sara took a deep breath. Pamela was wrong. She was confused. She was seeing something and mistook the vision….

 

There was a knock on the door and Sam poked his head in. “Hey, I’m sorry, but I wanted to steal a few minutes…”

 

“Sure.” Sara smiled. “It’s almost time.”

 

“You know this isn’t what you wished for.” He said.

 

“Wh…what?”

 

“Dean. You want him to love you, respect you, cherish you. Stay faithful to you….”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Sam walked to her. “Look out the window. Tell me if that’s what you want to see from the man you’re going to marry.”

 

Sara sighed and walked to the window. She looked out and saw nothing at first, but then saw Dean standing close to Jo. He was flirting. Sara felt sick. Jo was only fifteen!  
  


“Dean and Jo…they’re going to have a thing one day. Nothing will come from it. Not really. A mutual attraction, but they both care about you too much to hurt you. They’ll also resent you for it though.”

 

“Wh…what’s going on?” Sara asked him.

 

“You’re smart. You can figure it out.” Sam told her.

 

“If this isn’t real….”

 

“You’ve got friends, Sara.” Sam’s face suddenly changed. The red eyed man she’d dreamed about for years was suddenly in front of her.

“You.”

 

“Do you remember me?” He asked.

 

“Your face…I’ve seen you….”

 

“Good.” He said. “You were suppose to remember me when we met again, but I guess unconsciously doesn’t count. Listen here, Sara, you’ve been taken by Djinns.”

 

“Djinn….they’re like genies, right?”

 

“They put you into what you think is a perfect little dream, and they drain you of your blood. I managed to get in your head…”

 

“How?”

 

He sighed. “I’m possessing you.” He laughed. “Won’t Winchester love knowing that a demon was the first man inside you?”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to kill yourself, Sara. That’s the only way to wake up. You can’t die any other way…”

 

“If I do?”

 

“You’ll die out there.” He said.

 

Sara looked into his eyes. They were no longer red. “Why do I trust you?”

 

“Because I’ve been watching over you for a long time. I would never let anything hurt you.” He said. “I have to go. Take the knife and stab yourself. You’ll wake up and be able to get away before the Djinn comes back.”

 

“But I….”

 

“Just do it!”

 

~*~

 

John and Dean quietly made their way through the warehouses. They saw someone leaving and Dean recognized him.

“Grab him!” Dean told his father. As he walked past them, John covered his mouth and Dean grabbed him from behind. He fought, but stopped when he saw them.

 

“I was hoping someone would show up.” Jordan looked at them. “I didn’t know. I had no idea…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He saved me. My parents and I were homeless and he saved me. My dad died from exposure and my mom overdosed. He told me that he’d let me live, and he’d let me have my own life, if I kept him fed until I was eighteen.” Jordan said. “He would have killed me!”

 

“You picked Sara?”

 

“He made you all as Hunters as soon as we hit town. He planned to come here for two years. He said Sara was the prize. He said he’d be more powerful…”

 

“He’s going to eat her?”

 

“She’s sleeping. He said she’s dreaming of something she really wants. He feeds off blood. He couldn’t feed off her though. He said her blood was too pure. I don’t understand…”

 

“Tattoos?” John asked. “Eye and skin that sometimes…”

 

“Blue. Yeah.”

 

“We’ve got a Djinn.” John told Dean. He looked at Jordan. “You better hope like hell we can get her out of here and wake her up. If not, that Djinn will be the least of your worries.”

 

~*~

 

Sara was shaking. The demon told her to kill herself. What if it was a trick? What if he was lying to try and get to her?

 

How could she know him and not remember him?

 

“Sara, are you okay?” Bobby asked.

 

“I…Nerves.” Sara smiled. “It’s okay. Dean’s waiting.”

 

“You don’t have to listen to him.” Bobby said. “Stay here. Marry Dean. You can have a truckload of babies and be happy.”

 

“Dad?”

 

“You’re too smart and you’re protected. That demon got in. Pamela’s got a friend helping her send you messages. You know this isn’t real. It could be though. You could live an entire lifetime of happiness, Sara.”

 

They were walking toward Dean. He was smiling and Sara felt herself actually torn. This was safe. This would make her happy. She and Dean would be together. No drama. No worries…

 

“Sara, please.” John stood up. “You can fight this. You have to fight this. We need you out there.”

 

“I’m here.” Dean walked to her. “You and I can have a life that you wouldn’t have. We don’t have to hunt. We can have our own family. We both want that.”

 

“I love you,” Sara whispered.

 

He stared at her with a blank look. Sara knew then. This world did mirror the other world. She could stay and have a fantasy life with Dean, but he wouldn’t love her any more than he did in the real world. She took a knife her bouquet and stabbed herself in the stomach. She fell to the ground and watched everyone around her slowly disappear into darkness…

 

~*~

 

“Sara, wake up! Please.” Dean was gently shaking her. “Dad!?”

 

“Pick her up.” John said. “We have to go. Now.”

 

“What if he comes back?”

 

“Why do you think I went back out to the car?” John asked. “Grab her now!”

Sara’s eyes fluttered as Dean lifted her. “I’m still dreaming….”

 

“No, I’ve got you. We’re here.” Dean told her.

 

“Sara, I’m so sorry.” Jordan said. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“You…you picked me up last night.”

 

“I was going to take you home, but he found us. I’m so sorry…”

 

Sara looked at John. “It’s a Djinn, isn’t it?”

 

“Shh, let’s get out of here.” John handed Jordan a second knife. “Stab him in the heart.” Jordan wouldn’t take the knife. “Damn it, Kid.”

 

“He saved me.”

 

“He’s a monster and he’s been killing innocent people. You’ve been helping him!” John snapped. “If you don’t want to end up next on my list, take the damn knife.”

 

Jordan took it and they started out the door. Dean’s grip on Sara tightened. “Are you okay?”

 

“No.” She said.

 

“It’ll be okay once we get you to Bobby’s.”

 

“I can’t go back there.” Sara said.

 

Dean sighed. “He should have told you the truth, but he had his reasons. Give him a chance. Let him try and make it up to you.”

 

“I just…I’m confused right now.” Sara said. “That world..”

 

“What world?”

 

John was at the rear. “The Djinn lets you see something you really want. In most cases, it’s not really what you want. You only think so.”

 

They were near the door when Jordan stopped. He turned around and shook his head. “I can't… I can’t do it.”

 

“Jordan?” Sara looked over at him. “What’s going on?”

 

“Father! They’re here! The hunters are here!” Jordan screamed. Before John could react, Jordan plunged the knife deep into his own chest. Sara saw it then. Tattoos seemed to appear suddenly and Jordan’s skin and eyes glowed blue.

 

“He….” Sara was already pale. Dean feared she may pass out.

 

“How did he not poison her when he touched her?”

 

“I don’t know, Son. I’m not an expert.” John said, rushing them. As they neared the door, He bent down and grabbed the knife from Jordan’s chest. “We drove separate cars for a reason. Get her to Bobby’s.”

 

“You can’t…not alone.” Sara tried to get out of Dean’s arms. “Dean…”

 

“I got this, Sara. There’s some people who desperately need to see you right now.” John told her. “Dean, get your brother and go back to the motel. I’ll be there as soon as I’m done.”


	18. Chapter 18

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Eighteen**

Bobby took her from Dean as soon as he came outside. “Thank you. Tell your old man…”

 

“It was a Djinn. Jordan and his father, apparently. She’s out of it still.”

 

Sam rushed outside with his bag. “Sara!” He wanted to hug her, but Bobby was holding her.

 

“Come on, Sammy. We’ll see her later.” Dean said.

 

“Ellen and Jo are heading back. Probably better this way. I’ve dealt with Djinn’s before. Usually when they wake up…” Bobby said. “Dean, thank you…”

 

Dean’s eyes never left Sara. “Just…take care of her. We’ll call tomorrow.”

 

“Jordan…Can you and John…” Sara looked as if she’d pass out again. She had twice on the drive.

 

“I promise you, we will take care of it.” Dean said. “I know that he was special to you at one time. I’ll make sure we take care of him with respect.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bobby took her inside and laid her in his recliner. “I know a tea that may help flush what’s left of that poison out.”

 

“Can it erase my memory?” Sara asked.

 

“We’re going to have to sit down and talk about things. All of us. Jo was wrong in how she brought everything up. I think she realizes that now. Ellen and I were wrong to hide this from both of you.”

 

“That’s not what I mean….”

 

“What then?” Bobby asked.

 

Sara looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I want to forget that I could have had a life with no complications. I could have had Dean and no drama. I want to forget that I was able to tell fantasy from reality and have to live a life that’s been nothing but lies.”

 

~*~

 

Bobby’s tea worked. Sara was sick for a good bit of the night, but the next morning, her color returned and she was able to eat some toast.

 

“Do you feel up to going out?” Ellen asked. “Maybe we could go for a walk along the lake…”

“I feel fine but I’m not going anywhere with you.” Sara looked at her. “My entire life has been one lie after another. I’m tired of being lied to. I knew that there were things about me that you weren’t telling me. I wasn’t happy, but I was okay with it. I felt like there was still some trust there. That’s gone. I don’t trust either one of you.”

 

“Sara….”

 

“Jo, look at me.” Sara saw her sister watching her plate “Jo!”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry I slapped you. I’m seventeen, not seven. You were being a complete brat, but I could have handled that better. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

 

“You left a red mark on my cheek.”

 

“Jo!”

 

“I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” Jo mumbled.

 

“You didn’t.” Sara said. “I got a sister.” She smiled at her.

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

Sara thought for a second. “Yes, because you’re eleven years old. You’re old enough to know better, Jo. Really. You could have come to me and told me what you knew and we could have figured things out together. I’m not mad at you because they lied to us. I’m not mad because you’re my sister. You’ve kind of always been a little sister to me since we met.”

 

“I….I don’t hate you.”

 

“I don’t hate you, either.” Sara hugged her. “I love you. No matter what,” She pulled away and looked into Jo’s eyes. “I’ll be here for you.”

 

“I’m sorry…” Jo started to cry.

 

“Don’t cry.” Sara said. “You and I can start over today and have the relationship we should have had all along.”

 

“What about Mom and…” Jo still hadn’t worked out what to call Bobby.

 

“I can’t tell you what to do there, Kiddo. I don’t know if I’ll ever trust either of them again.” Sara saw the look on Ellen’s face and the pain in Bobby’s eyes. “People I love tend to let me down. I’m thinking maybe it’ll be easier for all of us if I live my own life…”

 

“You’re seventeen years old.” Bobby said.

 

“I called Keith. He said he and Joanna can help me get an apartment. They know someone in town who owes them. I have the money. I have a job. I’m almost finished with school and I’ll be starting more college classes soon.” Sara took a deep breath. “I don’t want this life. I don’t want to be a hunter.”

 

~*~  
  


Ellen and Jo left that morning. Bobby drove them to the airport after making Sara promise not to leave before he got back. He couldn’t stop her, he knew. She’d bought her car herself and Keith had already told him before that if the truth came out and Sara needed help, he’d give it to her.

 

Sara sat on the couch, trying to process everything that had happened in forty eight hours. Bobby and Ellen were her parents?! How did she not know that? Why didn’t she even suspect it? Why did it have to stay a secret?

 

She heard the knock. The door opened and John stuck his head in. “You feeling any better?”

 

“Yes.” Sara stood up. “Thank you, John.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” John hugged her. “I was scared. I knew something wasn’t right.”

 

“We thought you ran away.” Sam said.

 

Sara sighed. “I might have if Jordan hadn’t found me.”

 

“I’m sorry about Jordan.” Dean said. “I…”

 

“I’m sorry about Jordan. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize what he was.”

 

“Colored contacts.” John told her. “Always wore long sleeves. Very rarely touched your skin?”

 

“Yeah.” Sara had never thought about that. “We kissed but it wasn't…” She stopped. “Bobby took Ellen and Jo to the airport. Keith is coming over. He’s going to help me get an apartment.”

 

“You’re moving out?” John asked.

 

“That’s my plan.” Sara said. “I’m going to finish school. I’m considering applying to Notre Dame, Stanford…”

 

“What about Sioux Fall U?” Dean asked.

 

“I can’t stay here.” Sara said. “I…Look, this isn’t going to be easy, but this isn’t what I want. I don’t want this life. I’m not going to be a hunter. I’m going to go to college, I’m going to have a career and I’m staying as far away from all of this as I possibly can.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Sara.” John warned her. “We know you met Pamela…”

 

“She said people change their paths often. I’m changing mine. I can’t live this way. I’m seventeen and my life is insane. I should be getting ready for the homecoming game Friday and the dance Saturday, but I didn’t fit in. That’s mostly why I wanted to do the correspondence courses. I didn’t belong there because of this life. I had no friends, really. I was always kind of a loner, but I had Danielle…”

 

“You have us.” Sam said

 

“You’re part of this world, Sam. I love you all so much, but I can’t handle more lies. I can’t handle the constant reminder that I’m special. I’m not special. I’m just me.”

 

“You’ll be miserable.” Dean told her. “You’re a hunter, Sara. It’s what you were made for.”

 

John took a deep breath. “Can you at least stay here for a few months? I know you’re angry with Bobby and you have every right to be. Hell, Sara, you should be angry at me, Keith…”

 

“Oh, I am, but I get it. Bobby and Ellen told you it was to protect me when the truth is, they didn’t want me. They gave me away and when they had to come and get me, they didn’t want to have to deal with the fall out and questions. I get it.” Sara turned away from them. “I just can’t deal with all of this right now.”

 

“You were kidnapped and poisoned, Sara.” Dean walked to her. “You’re scared. You’re worried that because you’re guard was down, you let yourself get taken. I know because I’m scared of that too. I’m scared that I’m going to screw up and get Sammy or Dad hurt or killed. I was terrified that night in the barn because I didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

Sara looked at him and then look at John. “Could the poison still be…”

 

“Bobby told me last night he gave you a tea that made you sick. Most of it probably got out. It’s not going to be completely out of your system for a few days.” John told her. “Dean may be right. You feel vulnerable. That happens. It’s happened to me. I screwed up a hunt a couple of years ago and the guy I was with got killed. I will never forgive myself for that and….well, we came here for several months.”

 

“We went to Mississippi to get Sara after that.” Sam remembered.

 

“I wasn’t sure I’d ever hunt again.” John confessed. “I didn’t want to because I was scared that I’d get someone else killed. Bobby got me through it. I know you don’t trust him right now, Sara, but he loves you. He…He told me about you one night after we’d had a few beers. I already knew Bill and Ellen and I suspected Jo wasn’t Bill’s. Bill was part Cherokee and you could see it. Jo would have had more of his features. Anyway, Bobby knew Jo, obviously, and he talked about the beautiful baby girl that he and Ellen sent away with her sister to protect her. Pamela wasn’t the only person who had visions about you, Sara.”

 

“What?”

 

“I wish like hell I had answers, but monsters started showing up. They lost several people trying to protect you. Ellen and Bobby decided that getting you away from here, changing your name, and giving you a normal life would be the best chance you had to live. Mariana and Cliff had been traveling and Mariana was willing to die to protect you…”

 

“And she did.” Sara was crying.

 

“They wanted to protect you. I know it’s hard to understand since no one has enough answers to satisfy you. Sara, they both love you so much.”

 

Sara nodded, but continued to cry. Dean pulled her into his arms, but she shook her head.

 

“No, Dean.” Her heart was screaming at her brain to shut up. “We can’t…not even…I’ll be in my room.”

 

~*~

Bobby knocked. “I’m back. John and the boys decided to go on to Indiana. John has a case he put off….”

 

Sara nodded and wiped her eyes. “Probably better that way.”

 

“We should talk.”

 

“John already told me the story of how you and Ellen loved me and wanted to protect me from monsters.” Sara looked at him. “He also said you knew I met Pamela.”

 

“Balls.” Bobby said. “Damn him.”

 

“Pamela called you, didn’t she?”

 

“Just before midnight. We were already starting to get worried. She said she was trying to stall you because she knew something was going to happen. She didn’t want to scare you, and she didn’t know what, but she had a bad feeling…”

 

“I liked her. I thought she was funny, she answered some of my questions….”

 

“Like?”

 

“I’m some kind of balance and it’s suppose to be gift.” Sara looked at Bobby. “I did some reading last night…”

 

“You were suppose to be sleeping!”

 

“I was puking my guts out. Sleep wasn’t really happening. I wonder if I’m some kind of witch or something.”

 

“No,” Bobby shook his head. “We’d definitely know that by now.”

 

“Not if I haven’t turned that on yet.”

Bobby sighed. “Sara, you aren’t a witch.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“When you were three months old, another hunter was babysitting you and when we came home, she was in the middle of testing you…”

 

“Testing me?”

 

“You aren’t a witch.” Bobby said. “Please, trust me on that.”

 

“Well, damn,” Sara said. “I could totally keep that in check.”

 

“Dean….you know how he feels about witches.”

 

“Dean and I have no future.” Sara held up another book. “I have to wait until the next full moon, but there’s a ritual to unwrite the written.”

 

Bobby grabbed the book. “Sara, stop it. Now.”

 

“Give me the book, Bobby.”

 

“You can’t reverse this, Sara! You have to face it.”

 

“I can’t face this!” Sara screamed. “I can’t deal with this! I was taken and poisoned and I saw myself on my wedding day. Four years from now.” She smiled slightly. “I was going to marry Dean.”

 

“Oh, Baby girl.” Bobby reached for her.

 

“I’m seventeen. I’m not thinking about marriage, not really. In my dream, Dean and I were though. Except I realized something. Dean and I may have had our names written in the stars but the cupids missed the mark with him. He cares about me, but he isn’t capable of loving anyone except Sammy. Honestly, that’s a good part of why I love him. Dean protects his brother the way I want to protect Jo. I did before I knew she was my sister. Anyway, I could handle a life a with Dean if I knew he wanted it. I just can’t see him wanting the same thing I do if he’s not capable of giving me the same love I have for him.”

 

“You damn idgit!” Bobby shook his head. “Dean loves you!”

 

“Let’s not go there. Again.” Sara said. “I don’t trust you, Bobby. That hurts so much because of how much I do love you. I want to trust you. I want…”

 

Bobby had tears in his eyes. “We can work on it.”

 

“Maybe. I can’t make promises. I’m so angry. I already saw you as my father. It didn’t matter that you were my uncle. You were the only real father I’d ever known.”

 

“I wish I could make all of this right, Sara. I want to…”

 

“I know a way we can start working on this.” Sara said. “I need to tell you something. It’s confusing. I’ve seen a man in my dreams. A demon with red eyes. He’s the one who told me what I needed to do to wake up…”

 

“He’d only be able to do that if….”

 

Sara held up a book. “I know you have charms like this. I want something a little more permanent.” She said. “I want to get it tattooed on my body. I’ll never be vulnerable to possession.”

 

Bobby thought about it. “I’ll do you one better. We’ll both get it tattooed. We can call it a bonding experience.”

Sara smiled at him in spite of herself. “I’m suppose to be angry, Bobby.”

 

“And you still are. I would like to get to know my daughter, as my daughter, not my niece.”

 

“It’ll take me time to call you…”

 

Bobby nodded. “I haven’t earned that, Sara. I’ll know when I have.”


	19. Chapter 19

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 19**

October faded into November and things were calm in the Singer household. Sara was still angry, but several people convinced her to stay at Bobby’s until she graduated. She didn’t mention to him that she’d finished all of her classes over a long weekend. Her focus was on the college classes she was taking.

 

Bobby dared to ask her about Thanksgiving. “Should we invite the Winchester’s?”

 

“If you’d like. I would enjoy spending time with Sam.” Sara was angry at him that morning for refusing to answer questions about her grandparents. “I plan on cooking a traditional Thanksgiving meal.”

 

“I’ll let John know they’re welcome to join us.” Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee and sighed. “I…I need your help, Sara.”

 

She stopped and looked at him. “My help? On what?”

 

“I’ve got a case. It’s a couple of hours away. I went down there yesterday and took a look around, but I’m stumped. It’s obviously a vengeful spirit, but the body was cremated. I looked for an anchor and thought I got it. Caleb called and said that wasn’t it.”

 

Sara took the notes and looked through it. “Military guy. You burned his dog tags?”

 

“No…I…his wedding ring.”

 

“Was he there when you did it? Did he watch you?”

 

“No. I would have noticed a spirit not lighting up like the fourth of July.”

 

“My money’s on the dog tags. He’d married?”

 

Bobby nodded. “His wife has the dog tags in the house. Displayed on a shelf with his medals and the flag from his funeral.”

 

Sara thought for a minute. “Do you remember anything about them?”

 

Bobby held up another piece of paper. He’d done a tracing of the dog tags. Sara smiled. “I wanted to show Sam. He’d never actually seen dog tags before. His wife was really nice about it.”

 

“We need to get replicas made.” Sara said. “Call Caleb and let him know what’s going on. I’ll go pack a bag.”

 

Bobby’s brow raised. “I thought you weren’t a hunter.”

 

“I’m not sure what I am, but you need someone to switch the tags.” Sara said.

 

~*~

 

The next night, Sara walked out of the house and felt herself shaking. She’d managed to not only switch the tags, but throw the real ones into the fireplace before anyone saw. It hadn’t been difficult, she didn’t feel like she’d done much.

 

“Thanks, Sara.” Caleb was waiting for her down the street. She pulled the curly red wig off and tossed it in the backseat. “You got the tags?”

 

“Threw them in the fireplace when she was getting me hot chocolate. Yes, he’s gone. No, she didn’t see anything. The room I was in was no where near her. She said something about a TV being too loud, but that was it.”

 

“Good job.” Caleb nodded. “Let’s get back to Bobby.”

 

“Sure.” Sara knew that Caleb had been trying to figure out the case for a week before he called Bobby in. “You actually burned the guy’s wedding ring, cufflinks, and a watch?”

 

“I didn’t think about dog tags, Sara.” Caleb told her. “Everything else was a gift from his wife.”

 

Sara nodded. “Next time remember that military members are very proud of their accomplishments. We had a neighbor when I was growing up who showed off his medals and tags more than anything else.”

 

“Noted.” Caleb said. “Damn shame you won’t be joining the team.”

 

“What?”

 

Caleb shrugged. “Bobby said you weren’t going to be a hunter. He mentioned you were talking about studying in Italy.”

 

“Maybe. There’s an exchange program.” Sara was watching the town pass them. “I haven’t decided  yet. It was all set in stone and now it’s not. I was thinking about taking a year after graduation and going on a trip.”

 

“I know you’re still angry about everything, but you have considered the fact that you’ve been a target most of your life, haven’t you?”

 

“Nope, and I’m not going to.” She told him. “I don’t need to.”

 

Caleb didn’t push it. “Just so you know, whatever you decide, I’m always a phone call away.”

 

“Thanks.” Sara appreciated that.

 

Bobby was relieved to see her back in one piece. He asked her to tell him everything and was pleased. “It’s done?”

 

“It’s done.” Sara started gathering her things. “If we leave now, we can be home at eleven.”

 

Bobby saw Caleb’s face. “I was thinking we’d stay the night, go to dinner…”

Sara looked at him. “I don’t care to babysit while you drink yourself stupid. Caleb, are you going our way?”  
  


“No, I’m heading to Dallas next.”

 

“You can either come with me tonight or walk home tomorrow.” Sara told Bobby. “Your choice.”

 

Bobby nodded. “I’ll grab my things.”

 

Caleb waited until Bobby left and looked at Sara. “Angry or not, he’s still your father. He’s got to earn it, but he’s trying, Sara.”

 

“I just…I can’t be a part of hunts like this. The job is done, it’s time to go.”

 

“Yeah, I get it.” Caleb looked like he wanted to ask her something. “I just…”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s a file that someone gave me. I don’t understand some of the lore. I was hoping you could maybe look it over. You did a hell of a job helping tonight, and you’ve helped before…”

 

“What’s the case?”

 

“Men are being killed in their own homes. Strange symbols on their chests. Larger cities. Police say occult, obviously. It goes on for a couple of weeks, nothing for months, then starts back up.”

 

Sara extended her hand. “Give me the file. I’ll look it over, but I can’t work the case.”

 

“I’m heading to Dallas for the case. It may be some crazy occult thing, it may be something else. I just need to be sure.”

 

“I’ll look it over and check some books.” Sara promised. She grabbed her bags. “Call tomorrow and I’ll let you know what I learn.”

 

Bobby returned and saw the wink from Caleb. Mrs. Malcolm had called him and told him that Sara only needed to take a couple of tests and would be finished with school. She’d stopped working at the library shortly after Jordan’s death because people kept asking why his family suddenly moved. She had nothing to do except sit around and read. Bobby didn’t want her to be a hunter, but he knew that’s what she’d wanted. It’s what she felt she was born to do. If she didn’t want to do it, he wouldn’t be heartbroken. He felt she owed it to herself to find out before she committed her life to something that may not make her happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 20**

2001

 

Sara unlocked her apartment and tossed the heavy backpack on the couch for the last time. She’d finished her final exam and was relieved she’d finished Sioux Falls University after four years. She’d graduate in just over a week and she was ready to start a new chapter in her life.

 

“You’re going to need more beer.”

 

She looked up and saw Dean standing in front of her. “What the hell?”  
  


“Didn’t Bobby tell you?” Dean took a sip from what she assumed was the last one she had. “Sam finished his last year through correspondence courses. He’s graduating Sunday.”

 

Sara walked past him to her bedroom. “He mentioned it, but I didn’t think you’d get here before Saturday. I really didn’t think I’d come home to find you in my apartment.” She turned and saw the look on his face. “Why are you here, Dean?”

 

“I missed you.” He told her. “It’s been six months.”

 

“It should have been longer. I plan to go to the graduation, Dean, but I didn’t plan on seeing you.” Sara started to close her door but he blocked it with his foot. “Dean!”  
  


“I know that finding me with Cassie…”

 

Sara took a deep breath. “It wasn’t finding you with someone, Dean. It was seeing how you were with her. You’ve never been like that with me.”

 

“Things are different with you.” Dean leaned against the door frame. “Sara…”

 

She knew he wasn’t going to leave, so she went into the bathroom to change. “You told me about Lisa. I wasn’t happy, but I forgave you. It wasn’t something that you continued. You met her, spent a weekend with her, and left. You were in Ohio for three weeks. Sam and Dad were in Arizona going after the shapeshifter and John said you two needed my help. You said that you’d been seeing her for two weeks..”

 

“She dumped me. Hard.” Dean admitted. “I told her….everything.”

 

“Everything? About?”

 

“You, what we do….our life.” Dean sat on her bed as she came out of the bathroom in a new shirt. “She called me crazy among other things and kicked me out of her dorm room.”

 

Sara sat next to him. “I’m sorry, Dean…”

 

“Life goes on.”

 

“Dean, you cared for her. I saw that immediately.”

 

He shrugged and finished the beer. “Sara, it’s over. I moved on.” He smiled at her. “You look great.”

 

“So do you.” Sara felt uncomfortable. She jumped up suddenly. “I got Sammy a graduation gift.” She opened her closet and took out the box delivered the day before. “It’s a laptop computer, with a portable printer, a digital camera….”

 

Dean looked it over. “I didn’t get dick when I got my GED.”

 

“No, I did.” Sara snapped and then froze. “Damn it.”

 

“I guess your virginity means a lot more than a computer.” Dean smirked. “Sammy is going to love it. It’ll make research easier.”

 

“I figured when he starts college…”

 

“College?” Dean shook his head. “Sara, Sam isn’t going to college.”

 

Sara turned and looked Dean in the eyes. “He should, Dean. He wants to.”

 

“Dad isn’t going to let him….”

 

“John doesn’t get to call all the shots, does he?” Sara asked.

 

“Dad…”

 

“Damn it, Dean, your brother deserves a chance at a life he wants. You deserve that.”

 

Dean looked at her. “I…I don’t even know what that means, Sara. I don’t know what kind of life I want outside of hunting.”

 

“Sure you do,” She moved next to him again. “You want a home. You want to meet a girl who’s as pretty as she is good in the kitchen and have pie every night for dessert…”

 

“I have a girl like that.” He kissed her softly.

 

Sara pulled away. “Not again, Dean. Please….”

 

“I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I miss you, Sara. I miss being able to call you to talk about a song I heard. I miss being able to just drop in whenever I’m close…”

 

Sara looked down. “I miss all of that too, Dean, but we agreed that we’d give it that one last shot and if it didn’t work…”

 

“We had two years, Sara. Yes, there were problems, but for the most part, those two years were the best of my life.”

“Mine too.” Sara admitted. “I’d give anything to have that back.”

 

Dean looked at her. “Maybe one day…”

 

“We always say that, Dean.” Sara walked to her nightstand and plugged her cell phone in. “If Ohio hadn’t happened, we’d be hunting together soon.”

 

“Why can’t we?” He turned. “Why can’t we hunt together as friends?”

 

“Friends with benefits?”

 

Dean smiled at her. “I like that idea.”

 

Sara sighed. “Dean, do you really think…” Her phone rang. “Hello….Hey, Dad…..Yes, he’s here now….No, we’re just talking….No, I didn’t call Ellen….Dad, the last time they were here, she attacked you for not stopping me from hunting. I’m twenty one. I don’t need approval from anyone on how I live my life….Jo agrees!….Okay, fine. I’ll call tomorrow.” She slammed the phone down.

 

Dean knew better than to bring up Ellen. He knew that his father and Ellen weren’t on speaking terms and that Ellen had been hard on Bobby. He suspected that because Sara eventually was able to forgive Bobby and build a strong relationship, Ellen was jealous. “Want to go get a drink?”

 

“No,” Sara looked at him. “I want to lock myself up until Sam’s graduation so I don’t have to see you.”

 

Dean walked over to her. “I’m not leaving.”

 

“You will if I make you.” Sara’s hands went to his arms and moved to his shoulders. “Dean…”

 

He kissed her again. “Sara, we can’t stop this. We never could.”

 

~*~*~

 

A few days later, Sara sat by herself at the graduation. She’d made eye contact with Sam and he’d smiled at her from under the cap. He was taller than anyone else and looked out of place with the others. He technically was the valedictorian, as Sara had been for her class, but had chosen not to take that from someone who’d attended the school. Sara took as many pictures as she could and then saw Dean across the gym, his eyes going from Sam to Sara with a smile.

 

She fought her way through the crowd and gave Sam a huge hug. “I’m so proud of you!”

 

“Thanks.” He picked her up and spun in a circle. “This feels great!”

 

“Just wait until you finish college.” She told him. His face fell. “You’ll get there, Sammy. I know you will.” She winked.

 

“Thanks,” He said. “Will you come to Bobby’s? Please. It won’t be the same without you…”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to stop by for a little while.” Sara said. “I have to go home and grab something first. I’ll be there within the hour.”

 

“See you later!”

 

She rushed off as she saw John, Dean, and Bobby approaching Sam. She made it to her car and as she got in, saw him running to her. “Damn it.”

 

He opened the passenger side door and got in. “We need to talk.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“I meant everything I said.” Dean told her. “I want to quit hunting and I want a family of my own. I want to figure out what I like, what I’m good at, besides digging up graves and burning bodies.”

 

“Dean, unless you stand up to John….”

 

“I know, and I know you’re a hunter and it’s what you want…”

 

Sara turned to him. “I want all the things you want. Maybe not the kids, but dogs work. If you need time to figure out how to talk to John, where we’ll settle, you’ve got it. You’ve waited for me for a few years…”

 

“If it takes me that long….”

 

Sara leaned over and kissed him. “It doesn’t matter. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. You better keep your pants zipped when I’m not around though. You’ve gotten a couple of passes, but that’s not part of the life I want…”

 

“I understand.” He squeezed her hand. “We’re going to get the happy ending we both deserve.”

 

“I hope so, Dean.” Sara smiled at him. “I really hope so.”


	21. Chapter 21

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty one**

2003

 

Sara fanned herself in the hot, sticky hotel room. They’d wrapped the case up hours ago. She’d packed everything and was waiting for Dean to come back. He was going to follow her to Bobby’s. She was leaving the mustang there while they went on their road trip. They were going to check some small towns out and see which one felt right to them.

 

At ten, she got angry. By eleven, she was worried. She tried his cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail. She didn’t want to leave in case he came back, but decided to check and see if he was with John and Sam. When she opened she door, he was standing there. He looked broken.

 

“Dean?”

 

He pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry I took so long…I had to deal with something.”

 

“Deal with what? What’s wrong?” Sara asked.

 

“Sammy’s gone.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened. “Gone? What do you mean gone? Dean…”

 

“He left. He’s going to college…”

 

Sara stared at him. “College? I thought he decided that he’d wait…”

 

“He thought he’d apply to Stanford and get in.” Dean sat on the bed. “Dad’s furious.”

 

Sara sat next to him. “I can imagine how pleasant this evening has been with both of you leaving. You never told Sam, did you?”

 

“No…I didn’t tell Dad.”

 

Sara looked at him. “Well you can’t just disappear, Dean.”

 

“I can’t go, Sara.” Dean looked at her. “I can’t leave him like this.”

 

“We’ll stay then, for a few more months, maybe another year. John’s been doing this to find whatever killed your mom. He keeps getting distracted along the way. Let’s focus on that. His first case. The reason you are all….”

 

“I can’t leave him, Sara.” Dean looked at her with tears in his eyes. “Dad’s furious with Sam, but he’s crushed. Sam walked away from his family….I was about to walk away from my family.”

 

“To start a new one.” Sara said. “I’ve told you a million times that you and Sam deserve to have lives that make you happy!”

 

“That’s selfish, Sara. Our dad has put everything he has into hunting. I can’t walk away from him when he needs me.”

 

“Then we don’t. We stay.”

 

“We….damn it, Sara, I have to choose. If you’re around, I’m going to want the dream life. I’m going to want to wake up on Saturdays and go on picnics. I’m going to want to spend all day Sunday in bed with you….”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying that after all these years, I get it. We’re not written in the stars, we’re written in quick sand that’s sinking by the second. I can’t have what I want. My dad needs me.”

 

“We can have a life together….”

 

“Can we?” Dean asked. “What if you decided you want to get married? Have kids? You want dogs!”

 

“That can wait…”

 

“Can it?” Dean looked at her. He kissed her then. “Please, don’t make this harder than it already is. Go.”

 

“Is this forever?”

 

“It’s for however long it takes for me to feel like I can be anywhere near you without losing my cool.” He looked into her eyes. “One day, we’ll be friends, Sara, but it won’t be anytime soon.”

 

“Dean…”

 

He kissed her again, grabbed his things, and left. Sara sobbed. She couldn’t believe that he had left her this way. She was willing to do whatever he wanted. Whatever he needed. She didn’t care as much about what kind of life they had.

 

She just wanted to have that life together.

 

~*~*~

 

Sara left and started driving. She didn’t know where she was going, but she was getting as far away from that hotel and the Winchesters as she could. She’d tried to talk to Dean again and they’d ended up in bed. She thought for a moment he’d change his mind but he got angry and told her to leave.

 

As she neared the town border, she saw him standing at the bus stop. She slammed on her brakes and got out of the car.

 

“Sara, hey. I was going to call you…”

 

She slapped him. Hard.

 

“Why couldn’t you have given us warning?! I told you what was going on! I knew Dean was scared to tell you, but I wanted you to know what was happening so you’d know that you’d have a home, with us, wherever we ended up! You could have told me!”  
  


“Sara, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I’d get in. I apply and I thought…”

 

“Dean pushed me away! He said he can’t leave John now. Damn it, Sam, I’d live with him in that little blue house he said he wants, or a stuffy, dirty hotel room. I just wanted to live my life with him!”

 

Sam reached out for her, but she started throwing punches. “Sara! Please!”

 

Sara threw a couple more and then saw Sam’s eyes. He had tears falling. “Sammy?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Sara. I thought that if I told Dad first, Dean would have the courage to tell Dad his news. I didn’t expect him to push you away. Damn it, Sara, he lo….”

“Don’t you say it!” She screamed at him. “Don’t you say it, Sam Winchester! He doesn’t love me!”

 

“You’ve been together, mostly, for years…”

 

“And he’s never once mentioned love.” Sara said.

 

Sam stared at her for several seconds and then surprised her. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. “Dean’s a biggest idiot than I thought.”

 

“Sammy, don’t!” Sara moved away. “Sam, please.”

 

“You know how I feel about you, Sara. I’ve never been able to hide it.” Sam looked so innocent. “I know this will never go anywhere. I just couldn’t leave without….”

 

“It’s okay.” Sara said. “I have to go.” She hugged him, quickly and awkwardly. “Take care of yourself, Sam. Please, call me if you ever need anything.”

 

“You call me if you need anything.” Sam looked down. “And don’t give up on Dean.”

 

“I never have, Sammy. Dean gives up on Dean.”

 

~*~

 

She’d been driving for hours when she realized where she was. She hadn’t been there in years. She hadn’t seen them in three years. Sara bit her lip and turned down the old road.

 

There were a few lights on. Ash was probably still awake. He’d let her in and let her sleep until Ellen woke up. Sara got out of the car and stopped.

 

She and Ellen were strangers now. She and Jo talked, but they weren’t sisters. Not really. Did she have any right to show up…

 

“Sara?!”

“Hey, Jo.” Sara noticed the guy behind her sister. “Friend of yours?”

 

“He wishes.” Jo ran to her. “Dad called. Are you okay?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Sam called and told Dad what was going on.”

 

Sara looked down. “So everyone knows….”

 

Jo saw something she’d never seen in Sara’s face before. “Come inside.”

 

They walked in and Sara couldn’t believe her eyes. “Nothing’s changed.”

 

“Nope, never will.” Ellen was behind the counter, wiping glasses. “You lost?”

 

“Yeah.” Sara said. “In more ways than one.”

 

Ellen set the glass down and walked around the counter. “You were angry and you had every right to be. I didn’t make things easier, really.” She sighed. “Come here, baby. I’m so sorry.” She opened her arms and Sara walked into them. “I wish you’d told Bobby what you and Dean were planning. He’d have told you not to plan anything.”

 

“That’s why I didn’t say anything.” Sara cried. “I think I knew all along it was a fantasy. I think I knew it was never going to happen….”

 

“It could, Baby, but not right now.” Ellen kissed the top of her head. “Come on, Sara. You need some rest. We’ll talk tomorrow. We’ve got a few years to catch up on.”

 

“Thanks….Mom.”

 

Ellen’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s what I’m here for.”


	22. Chapter 22

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty Two** [ **  
** ](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/147996979992/masterlist)

**Early 2006**

 

“You’re sure you got this?” Bobby asked.

 

Sara sighed. “Dad, I’m a big girl. I can handle this.”

 

“Well, it’s just that the boys…”

 

“It’s okay! I wasn’t calling for help on how to change the tire, I just wanted to make sure I was getting a good deal.” Sara laughed. “Dad, I know how to change a tire and change my oil. I just wanted to make sure that this asshole wasn’t ripping me off.”

 

“It’s a fair deal, Sara. Let him do it if that’s the price he quoted with labor. He’s likely to charge more for just the tires.”

 

Sara smiled again. “Okay, Dad. I’ll call later tonight.”

“If you happen to run into John…”

 

“I’ll let you know.” Sara promised. She wouldn’t run into John though. She was in a small town in Oklahoma. He was chasing the demon that killed his wife.

 

After twenty two years, the Winchesters finally had an answer.

 

Sara hadn’t wanted to know, but Bobby told her anyway. She had told him that she hoped they’d be smart about it. She didn’t talk to the Winchesters anymore, but she didn’t want anything to happen to any of them.

 

The mechanic lowered his price a little more when she agreed to let him do the work. He told her that he’d have to work on her car that evening and she could get it the next morning. She agreed. Her apartment was close and it was a nice night.

 

Sara took in the cold January air. She wondered how Dean and Sam felt. Were they glad they had answers? Were they going to go with John to face the demon? She knew she could call Sam. She’d seen him twice since that night. She’d met Jess the first time and had dinner with them the second time. Jess was a sweet girl and Sara knew Sam loved her. Sara’s wish was that killing this demon would free the Winchesters for good.

 

She unlocked her apartment and heard the phone. She knew who it was. Only one person refused to call her cell phone.

 

“Hello, Mother.”

 

Ellen laughed. “Hey, Baby. How was work?” Sara had gone back to school after her last hunt. She learned she was three credits shy of a teaching degree and went after it.

 

“I like it. I never thought I’d like teaching, but I do. I’ve got some pretty interesting kids.” She told her mother about a few of her students. “Mom, did you think about what I asked?”  
  


“Pamela and I talked. She said she’d be willing to try anything to help you figure out what this balance is. I just thought that you were….walking away….”

 

“I can’t completely walk away and you know that.” Sara said. “That thing said I couldn’t be killed. You saw what he did to me. I should be dead!”

 

“Sara, he stabbed you pretty bad, but not that bad….”

 

“Mom, the doctors said I was lucky to be alive.”

Ellen knew she was. “Baby, I know it’s pointless to tell you not to think about that. He didn’t kill you, but he made damn sure…”

“I can’t have children.” Sara said. “I never really wanted kids until I was told I couldn’t have them. Kind of messed up, right?” She fought tears. It had been less than eighteen months since that last hunt.

 

“Miracles happen, Sara. The doctor said you may not be able to, not that you couldn’t.”

 

“Is it completely messed up that was the first time since the break up that I was glad Dean was avoiding me?” Sara asked. “Dean talked about kids. I…I would have had his babies if that’s what he wanted. I have a feeling that if we hadn’t been over before that, eventually he’d have left because of that.”

 

“I don’t even know the guy and I feel like slapping him. And he ain’t done nothing this time! Just you and your imagination.” Ellen sighed. “Sweetie, it would have been a test for both of you. Dean didn’t leave because he didn’t care for you. He left because he was too scared to leave his dad alone.”

 

Sara sighed. “How’s Jo?”

 

“Your sister is fine. She’s trying to get me to let her go on a hunt.”

 

“Mom, do what Dad did for me after the Djinn. Solve a case, take her along and let her think she figured the whole thing out.”

 

Ellen was quiet for a minute and then laughed. “That man has no idea you figured it out.”

 

“It was kind of obvious from the start. Dad was the one who told about military tags.” Sara smiled, remembering the few cases that followed. Bobby had them all solved before he asked for her help. He wanted her to take on a few cases before she decided that she really wanted nothing to do with it. “I was thinking I’d come up that way for a few weeks this summer.”

 

“I’d like that.” Ellen was smiling. “I know your sister would.”

 

“Maybe I’ll take her to Vegas for a weekend.” Sara smiled. “Or maybe we’ll go to Chicago.”

 

They talked for another hour before Sara said goodnight and promised she’d call the next night. She retrieved her cell phone and laughed at the text from Jo.

 

“Keep Mom distracted. Ash is printing me some things. Putting together a case.”

 

She’d sent it over an hour before. Sara hoped Ash was finished printing everything before Ellen had an idea of what was going on. If she caught them, they were both finished.

 

Her text to Jo was short and she saw the missed call from her father. She dialed the number and waited.

 

“Hello?”

 

Her heart felt like it dropped to her feet.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is Bobby there?”

 

“Sara?”

 

Shit! He recognized her voice….of course he recognized her voice. They’d only spent a good chunk of their relationship communicating over telephone lines.

 

“Is my Dad there?”

 

“Sure.” He said. Sara waited and then heard. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good. Just wanted to return Dad’s phone call.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.”

 

A few seconds later. “Idgit.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He was trying to talk to you, Sara.”

 

“You called?” Sara asked.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Bobby said. “Maybe one of the boys did.”

 

“Oh, okay. I’ll call you tomorrow. Love you….”

 

“Hold on.” Bobby said.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Sara? It’s Sam.”

 

Sara closed her eyes. “Hey. I’m sorry about Jess. She was a great girl.”

 

“Thanks. She really liked you. She said she understood why I…never mind…..” Sam had been shocked to see Sara the first time and Jess already knew about his feelings for her. “Listen, I know you don’t hunt anymore but Bobby said you still do a lot of research…”

 

“I was doing research, Sam, but I haven’t had much time. What’s going on?”

 

“Bobby said you had done a lot of research on demons.”

 

Sara closed her eyes. “Some research.”

 

“Ever see anything about a yellow eyed demon?”

 

“Yellow? No. I didn’t think that was possible. Red and black…”

 

“Red?”

 

“Crossroads demon.” She said. “I can look through the books I do have, but I left most at Dad’s.”

 

“I’ll check those. Thanks, Sara.”

 

“Sorry, I’m not more helpful.”

 

“Do you want to talk to Dean?”

 

“No, Sam.”

 

“Come on!” Sam looked at his brother, who slowly shook his head. “Sara, it’s been…”

 

“Three years almost.” She said. “Sam, I can’t talk to Dean. Not ever. It’s just not…”

 

“Not what?”

 

Sara ended the call immediately.

 

~*~

 

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You really called her about the yellow eyed demon?”

 

“No, I called her because I know you want to talk to her. You’ve mentioned her eight times in two hours.” Sam said.

 

“We’re in her house.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m assuming you’ve been back..”

 

“Once. Bobby pointed a gun at Dad. That was kind of intense.” Dean took a deep breath. “Sammy, I know she could help us. I know she would, but we can’t bring her into this. I don’t know what finally took her away from the life, but we can’t ask her to come back.”

 

Bobby was leaning against the door frame with a beer. “She would in a heart beat. Know why?”

 

“She loves Dean.” Sam said immediately.

 

“She knows that once this last job is done, once this son of a bitch is dead, it’s over for us. We can walk away and start over.” Dean said. “She’d come back and help us end it because she knows that what we want.”

 

“She always wanted you boys happy.” Bobby said. “No matter what was happening, she wanted you boys to be happy.”

 

Sam knew that. Sara had told him that she wished she could end it all for them when he was fifteen and told her how much he sometimes hated his father. “If this was over, and we could have normal lives…”

 

“That ship has sailed.” Dean didn’t even let him finish. “Sara and I haven’t seen each other in years. She’s out of this life for a reason…”

 

“She’s out of this life because something happened and she realized how careless she was being.” Bobby said. “Sara was a hell of a hunter. She loved it. When she left you that night, she took a couple of weeks and then went back out there. She was reckless. Dangerous. It caught up to her.”

 

Dean didn’t want to hear this. “Bobby, I can’t…”

 

“You sure as hell can. I never blamed either of you for what happened. I couldn’t. The three of you didn’t pick this life. Not really….  
  


“She was careless because I wasn’t there? Isn’t that…”

 

“She was careless because she felt alone for the first time in a long time. You two had a rough start, Dean, and in the first few years, you weren’t faithful. We all knew it, but no one said anything. Sara dealt with it. She forgave you and I know the two of you had some major fights in those two years, but you were happy. You were together. I didn’t like that she was hunting, but I didn’t fight her because I saw how happy she was with you.” Bobby looked at him. “Son, you can try and deny it…”

 

“I was happy. Really happy. Fighting was just a small part of it all. We had something that I didn’t think was possible.” Dean sighed. “I didn’t want to let her go but she’d held on for two years….”

 

“She’d have held on for twenty, Dean.” Bobby told him.

 

Sam had to know. “Bobby, what happened?”

 

Bobby grabbed three beers and walked into the living room. “She was hunting a witch. A woman in Pittsburgh who was manipulating teenagers into running away and joining her witch school. She had an idea of who the natural born witches were and sought them out. Sara called for help, because she suspected some demons were involved. Ellen, Caleb, and I got there just after she went on in. There weren’t demons, but this witch had a small coven and was recruiting the young ones to grow it larger. She’d been lured to Pittsburgh so they could kill her. They seemed to know even more than Pamela about her gift….”

 

“The balance?” Dean asked.

 

“Whatever the hell that means, yes.” Bobby took a long sip from his bottle. “Sara was trapped and we were trying to get in. Just as we did, she was stabbed in the lower abdomen.”

 

“Stabbed?”

 

“The witch said she was protected. She couldn’t die.” Bobby had a distant look in his eye. “Ellen and I didn’t know that. Caleb had some back up come in and Ellen and I got Sara out. We took her to the hospital and said she’d been mugged. I gave them the description of one of the witches. She was taken into surgery and the doctor came out and told us it was a miracle she was still alive.”

 

Dean had a bad feeling. “Sara almost died twice before that. The Djinn and the ghoul in San Francisco….”

 

“She didn’t almost die because she can’t die. She would have been hurt, but something inside her protects her from death.” Bobby said.

 

“Sara walked away from hunting because she can’t die?” Sam asked.

 

“She walked away because she realized a lot after that night. She’d wanted to be with you, Dean, and she’d have taken whatever you had to give her.”

 

“I know that, but even if I’d left Dad, Sara didn’t want everything I did. I was thinking kids…”

“She was too. She was scared.” Bobby told him. “And when the doctor said that there was a lot of damage and that kids are probably not likely, she was devastated. I think until that moment, she felt there might be hope. There might be a chance for the two of you.”

 

“She can’t have kids?” Dean asked.

 

Bobby shook his head. “The doctor said there’s a five to ten percent chance she might get pregnant.”

 

“Damn.” Dean shook his head. “That’s…”

 

“She said she was glad you two had managed to avoid each other.” Bobby told him. “She said if you two hadn’t broken up already, that would have been the deal breaker.”

 

“That wouldn’t have changed anything.” Dean said. “Kids…Yeah, I wanted kids. I talked about it. I wouldn’t have given her up because of that.”

 

“I know that, Son.” Bobby sighed. “Deep down, she does too.”

 

“Does she?” Dean asked.

 

“I sure as hell hope so. Kids…I regretted not having kids with my wife. She wanted babies….I was a shit father to the two daughters I was given. There’s a huge difference between the two of us, Dean. You want kids and you’d be an amazing father. Sara knows that. She wouldn’t want you to have regrets or resentment later.”

 

Dean finished his beer. “Come on, Sammy.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Dean looked back. “Where the hell do you think?”


	23. Chapter 23

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty Three[  
](http://chelsea072498.tumblr.com/post/146661310952/the-sara-sagas)**

Sara saw him as soon as she walked out of the school. She froze, staring at him, leaning against her new Corolla. He was wearing John’s old leather jacket and had a smile on his face. Sara wanted to turn and run back into the school.

 

She took several deep breaths and walked to her car. “Hi.”

 

“Damn, you look different.” He was still smiling. “You look good.”

 

“So do you.” Sara’s voice was shaky, softer than usual. “Dad thought you might make a stop.”

 

Dean’s smile faded a little. She saw his features soften. “Sara, he told me about what happened…I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Sara looked down. “It’s not like I had plans for any of that anyway.”

 

“You said you didn’t want kids.”

 

Sara shrugged. “Yeah, well, as soon as I knew it couldn’t happen, I wanted it. I actually wished it had happened….”

“So do I. Had I even suspected that something like this might have happened and that you’d want….”

 

“Please, stop.” Sara told him. “Why are you here?”

 

“Bobby told us what happened and I felt like I had to see you. I felt like I needed to put my eyes on your face in person instead of just looking at pictures.”

 

“Thanks, Dean.” Sara bit her lip. “Where’s Sam?”

 

“He’s in Baby.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Where’s Blaze?” Her red mustang.

 

“She’s parked at Dad’s. I’m surprised you didn’t see her. I wanted something a little more practical. She’s still a good car, but I couldn’t keep taking her to a mechanic.” She shrugged. “And there’s a lot of memories…”

 

“Baby too. Every time I hear certain songs, my eyes go to the backseat and I remember….”

 

“I bet.” Sara kept looking down. “Look, if you two don’t have a place to crash yet, I have two extra rooms. Mom and Jo hate sharing a room when they visit….”

 

“Are you sure you…”

 

“I’m kind of curious to hear about this demon.” Sara confessed.

 

Dean nodded. “Let me check with Sam.”

 

“Don’t you need….Dad gave you my address?”

 

“He most certainly did.” Dean surprised her by kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry, Sara…I just…I don’t expect anything, I don’t want you to think I’m going to try anything. I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you, Dean.” Sara told him. “I’ve missed you more than I thought I ever could, but there’s a lot that’s changed..”

 

Dean nodded. “I know, Sweetheart. We’ve had time to grow up…”

 

“That and…Dean, there’s a lot that’s happened….”

 

“We’ll talk later, at your place.” He dared to kiss her on the lips. She pulled away. “I’m sorry, Sara…”

 

“It can’t happen again, Dean.” Sara looked into his beautiful green eyes. “You and Sam are welcome to stay, but we…we can’t…”

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it. We’ll be over in a few.”

 

“See you then.”

 

~*~

 

Sara heard the door bell and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them as she unlocked the door and opened it.

 

“Surprise!”

 

“Damien!” Sara’s eyes widened. “What…what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I do live down the hall, Love.” He smiled. “I just got back from my trip a day early and thought I’d surprise you. Dinner?”

 

“I would love to, but…” there was a knock. “Excuse me, I have some friends stopping by.”

 

She opened the door and saw the Winchesters standing there. “Come in.”

 

“Sara,” Sam grabbed her and hugged her. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“You too, Sam.” Sara said. “Did you actually get taller?” She saw Dean looking at Damien. “Hi, Dean.”

 

“Dean?” Damien’s eyes widened. “I see…”

 

“Damien…”

 

“You’ve heard of me?” Dean asked.

 

“A bit.” Damien said. “Sara, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Wait, Damien, please.”

 

Dean nudged Sam. “We’re not staying…”

 

“Of course you are,” Sara said. All three men looked at her. “Damien, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys, this is Damien Phillips.”

 

“Hi,” Sam extended his hand. Damien shook his without hesitation. Dean did the same, but there was a pause.

 

“Obviously, this makes you…”

 

“Uncomfortable? Rather. My girlfriend’s ex shows up out of the blue while I’m out of town…”

 

“Damien, I didn’t know they were coming. They’re staying the night.” Sara gave him a look.

 

“We can stay elsewhere.” Dean insisted.

 

Damien looked at Sara. “If he’s more…”

 

“I think you’ll be more comfortable.” Dean said. “Apparently you know enough to know that I’m a concern.”

 

“Dean.” Sam warned him.

 

Damien looked at Sara. “I’ll call you later.”

 

“Damien…”

 

“Love, I’m tired. I know you probably had good intentions, but….I’m too jet lagged to think about this. Good night, Fellas, safe travels when you leave tomorrow.”

 

“Ciao.” Dean called after him.

 

Once the door was shut, Sara turned on him. “What the hell?!”  
  


“I was willing to leave, Sara. What did you tell him about me? About us? He’s real freaking insecure.”

 

Sara opened her mouth, but the words wouldn’t come. She walked past him and he followed.

 

“I’ll just…go for a walk.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Sara said.

 

“Worried Damien will get the wrong idea?” Dean asked.

 

Sara was worried about exactly that. She knew then that Damien was right to have those worries. All she wanted was Sam to leave so she could be alone with Dean.

 

“Sammy, watch TV.” Dean said. “Sara and I need to talk.”

 

“I…”

“Talk, Sammy. That’s all we’re going to do.” Dean said.

 

Sara went into the kitchen and sat on the counter. “So talk.”

 

“You have a boyfriend? Bobby doesn’t know, does he?”

 

“No one does.” Sara said. “Damien and I have fun. We aren’t serious. He’s been gone two weeks and I wasn’t sure if things were even going to last through his trip.”

 

“So he’s more invested in this than you are?”

 

Sara sighed. “I don’t know. I like him. He’s very different from…”

“Me?” Dean asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Sara looked sad. “He’s completely opposite of you, Dean, but like you in some ways….I like him, but I was trying not to encourage him.”

 

Dean leaned against the counter next to her. “I want you happy, Sweetheart. I always wanted that for you.”

 

“I know, Dean.” She dared to reach over and stroke his cheek. “I want that for you.”

 

“It’s coming. Once we nail this son of a bitch, it’s done. Sammy can go back to Stanford and I decided to try and get some work in Sioux Falls, actually. Bobby said I could work on cars from his place.”

 

“You did a hell of a job repainting Blaze when she needed it.”

 

Dean sighed. “I know cars. I like cars.” He looked at her. “I know you aren’t going to be there though. I…I guess I let myself believe that things would still eventually work out.”

 

“I think maybe I did too, until I got hurt.” Sara admitted. “You want kids,” He turned and stood facing her, very close to her. “Dean, I can’t promise you the children you want.”

 

“That’s not as important as it seems…..”

 

“I think it could become that important.” She said.

 

“Damien doesn’t want kids?”

 

“Damien has two.” She confessed. “He was married before and he can’t have anymore.”

 

“Oh,” Dean considered this. “No expectations.”

 

“I…I don’t know.” Sara said.

 

Dean stared into her blue eyes and his hands went to her hair. Strawberry blonde. Her natural color. “You deserve so much, Sara. More than I could ever give you. If you think we should leave, I’ll go and I’ll leave you alone forever. If you let us stay, I’m not letting you slip out of my life for another three years. I’ve missed our friendship as much as I’ve missed everything else. Damn it, I need that, Sara. I need you.”

 

“Always, Dean.” Sara lifted his chin and their eyes met again. “We’ll always have our friendship. I think we just needed some space and time for the other stuff.”

 

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Dean said. “It’s been a long time since we were just friends.”

 

“It’s going to take some getting use to, For sure.” Sara sighed. “I should probably go and talk to Damien. When I get back, we’ll order in some food, get into some games….”

 

“Got any recent movies?” Dean asked.

 

“A few. Go take a look and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

~*~

 

He answered immediately. “Sara.”

 

“I didn’t know they were coming, but I wasn’t going to turn them away. I told you that they are family. Dean and I have a complicated past, but he’s family.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sara. I just didn’t expect to see him there. I didn’t expect to see you looking at him the way you were.”

 

Sara looked down. “Damien, I’ve always been honest with you about Dean. I was, am, and will probably always be in love with him. Maybe a little less than before, but he was my first love. He was my whole world for a long time.”

 

“And it appears he feels the same about you.”

 

“No, he doesn’t.” Sara said. “Not at all.”

 

“I don’t believe that. You were seventeen when you got serious.”

 

Sara knew what Damien meant. She had been seventeen when she’d lost her virginity to Dean in the backseat of the Impala. He’d just gotten his GED and they’d gone for a drive. A storm had moved in, so they pulled into an abandoned camp site to wait it out and ended up passing more time than they expected. “Yeah, that’s when things got serious with us.”

 

“How long, all in all?”

 

“Seven years.” Sara said. “We broke up for good when I was twenty four.”

 

“It’s been a long time since you’ve seen him, Sara. You need to make sure that it’s over for both of you. If he’s still in love with you…..”

 

“He never was.” Sara said.

 

“Sara, seven years….”

 

“In all the years that I’ve known Dean, he’s never once said I love you.” Sara confessed. “I told him once and he walked away from me. I thought that was going to be the last time I saw him. When we did end up together, I decided to let him say it first, when he was comfortable. He never did.”

 

“I don’t believe he doesn’t love you.” Damien said. “It hurt to see him there. It hurt because of how he looks at you.”

 

“Damien…”

 

He kissed the top of her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Love. Spend some time with them and we’ll talk when they leave. You need this. You said it before. They are part of your family.”

 

Sara smiled at him. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet.” Damien said. “If he does manage to convince you he wants you back, I will have to step in and fight.” He winked.

 

~*~

 

Sara walked into her apartment and saw Sam reading. She knew right away.

 

“Where’s Dean?”

 

“He went to pick up some food and beer.” Sam looked up. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Sara said. “Damien wasn’t suppose to be back yet, and even if he was, you and Dean are family.”

 

Sam set his book down and looked into her eyes. “Sara, be honest with me. Do you think we should leave?”

 

“I don’t know.” Sara said. “No, because I miss you both and I want to spend time with you. Yes, because I thought I was over your brother and I’m not. I know we’ll talk about this demon you’re hunting and I’ll want in on it…”

 

“You know this won’t last, right? I’m not trying to be a dick, but I had normal. I had close to perfect. It was gone in an instant.”

 

“I know, Sam, and I’m sorry. I do think about that though. Damien and I…we spend time together but we really aren’t serious. He called me his girlfriend but I think he did that because Dean was here. I like him. I know it’s never going to be anything close to what I had with Dean. I thought for a while that Dean and I needed people on the outside. It’s good for us, but if I plan to spend my life with someone, he’d have to know the truth. Damien is too practical. Too reasonable. He’d never believe anything I could tell him.”

 

“You wouldn’t be able to be with him….”

 

“Not for long, because I wouldn’t be able to be completely honest with him. Dean and I had our problems, but being able to talk to him about things I saw, things I had to do…”

 

“That makes sense.” Sam sighed. “I…I didn’t tell Dean this, but I was going to tell Jessica. Everything. I knew eventually, she’d have to meet Dad and Dean. I knew there was a chance she’d never want to see me again, but I wanted to marry her and I didn’t want to go into that without her knowing everything.”

 

Sara smiled. “Jess was a sweet girl. She loved you. She knew there was something you weren’t telling her. She asked me. I told her that in time, I had a feeling you’d tell her.”

 

There was a knock and Sara went to open it. Dean was standing there with two cases of beer and Chinese. “I hope you’re thirsty.”

 

“I’m starving. Thanks.” Sara took the food and walked to the coffee table. “I’ll go grab some plates and silverware.”

 

They talked while they ate, laughed about things that happened when they were kids, and Dean recalled a few hunts he and Sara did by themselves. After a few hours, Sam headed to bed. Sara and Dean bid him goodnight, still laughing and smiling.

 

“I don’t think I’ve laughed this much….ever, really.” Dean said as he opened another beer.

 

Sara agreed. “I remember thinking some of that would never be funny. Never!”

 

“Like the shower in Houston?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh my God!” Sara laughed. “That was awful!”

 

“I just wanted to try it!” Dean said. “You didn’t exactly say no!”

 

“I was bruised for a week after that!” Sara reminded him.

 

Dean was still smiling. “We learned though. No soap before…”

 

“Yeah.” Sara suddenly stopped laughing and felt uncomfortable. She was drunk. She was glad it was a Friday night. Her eyes moved to Dean’s. “I miss you.”

 

“Sweetheart, we can’t…not tonight.”

 

“Not tonight? So maybe tomorrow?” Sara asked.

 

“Maybe.” Dean said. He shifted and pulled her close. Her head rested on his chest and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. “Remember when we use to look at the stars…”

 

“You complained that we’d dent Baby’s hood.”

 

“We always fell asleep, just like this…”

 

“I miss those times. The sex was amazing, but I miss the things I know you never did with other girls.” Sara said.

 

“I miss everything.” Dean sighed. “Sara, I think I need to go to bed.”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

She looked at the clock. “It’s tomorrow.”

 

Sara moved into his lap and her lips met his. Dean held his breath and fought the urge to grab her. “Sara…”

 

“Dean, please.”

 

He looked into her eyes. He wanted her. He’d admit, if only to himself, that no one else satisfied him completely, but left him still wanting more. “You’ll hate me tomorrow.”

 

“I could never hate you.”

 

Dean gently moved away from her and stood up. “Look, it’s not easy knowing you’ve moved on, but Damien obviously cares for you. You’re not like me, Sara.” he looked at her. “I could carry you to your bed and spend all night with you and leave tomorrow with no regrets or guilt. You would carry that with you. You’d tell Damien the truth, you’d beat yourself up…”

 

“Maybe I’ll just go with you.” Sara stood up. “Maybe that’s why you and Sam came here.”

 

“You told us earlier you love teaching.”

 

Sara shrugged. “I do, but Sam’s right. This normal life won’t last. Sooner or later, I’ll be back to hunting.”

 

Dean sighed. “When we find my dad and kill this son of a bitch, I’m out. Sammy’s out. Sara, I’ll come back here and we can….”

 

“Can we?” Sara asked.

 

“I don’t know. I want to believe that we still have a chance.” Dean reached out and touched her cheek. “Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Dean…”

 

He gave her a soft smile. “Go to sleep, Sara. I’ll be here.”

 

~*~

 

Sara woke up and heard nothing. She suspected the boys were still sleeping and took a quick shower. She’d make breakfast and hopefully Dean would forget all that they’d said the night before.

 

She knew there was a mess to clean in the living room, but she wasn’t as worried about that. She’d been out of line the night before and she was scared to face Dean.

 

It turned out she didn’t have to.

 

The living room and kitchen were cleaned up. Both guestrooms exactly how they’d found them.

 

She picked the note up and read it out loud.

 

_Sara, thanks for letting us crash. Last night was great, but it was almost too much. We’ll talk soon. I can’t go_ _that long_ _without you_ _again_ _. It would kill me. Love, Dean._


	24. Chapter 24

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty Four**

 

Damien was on his laptop. “You’re serious about bringing your sister to Las Vegas that weekend?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sara asked.

 

“I’ve asked several times about going to South Dakota and you’ve said…”

 

“Dad is different.”

 

“And I asked about meeting your mum…” His British accent didn’t make her smile this time.

 

“Look, I thought it’d be better to meet Jo first.” Sara said. “Less pressure.”

 

Damien considered this. “Are you okay with meeting my daughters?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I’ve been divorced for nine years, Sara. I have two teenagers. This is a huge step for me. I’ve never introduced anyone to the girls.”

 

Sara didn’t believe that. He’d had two serious girlfriends before her and she still didn’t see him as anything more than a casual fling. “I’ll be back around five or so. I want to make sure I have everything ready for the last day of school.”

 

“Have a good day, Love,” Damien kissed her. “You’ll be at your place tonight?”

 

“Yeah,” Sara was annoyed by the question. She found herself more annoyed by Damien with each passing day. “I’ll call if I’m going to be late.”

 

Damien nodded. “I may be busy. I want to look into something this afternoon. I’m not sure how long it will take. We’ll meet for breakfast again tomorrow.”

 

“Sure.” She walked out without saying anything else. She liked Damien, but she’d had times to find his flaws. He had a lot more than she’d noticed before January.

 

Once at school, she had to focus on her students. It was a small school that educated all of the children in town. She taught some elementary school students, but mostly high school. After a particular wild morning with her younger students, Sara was relieved that she’d given her high school pupils their final exams the week before. She told them to quietly socialize. Sara worked on packing her room while the students signed yearbooks, took pictures, and kept themselves from getting too loud.

 

“Miss Singer? There’s some men at the door.”

 

Sara turned around and saw them. “Oh son….of a gun.”

 

“Nice catch, Miss S.” one of the boys yelled out.

 

“Sit down for one moment, please.” Sara walked to the door and kept her voice low. “How the hell….”

 

“Guest speakers. On Stanford.” Dean said as he pushed Sam into the class. “Talk, college boy.”

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Sara looked at Dean once they were in the hallway.

 

He looked around. “Wow, this is kind of…full circle.”

 

“Full circle?”

 

“We met in a high school hallway, didn’t we?”

 

Sara nodded. “Yeah, we did. Dean, what’s going on? I can see it in your eyes…”

 

“We’re going to rescue my dad and kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch.”

 

“You’ll be careful, right?”

 

“Do I have a reason to be?”

 

Sara knew their constant phone calls over the last five months had opened doors both thought were shut. “Yeah, Dean. Sammy, Dad, me…”

 

“Sara, if something happens…if I don’t make it….I need you to watch over Sam. Make sure he goes back to school.”

 

“You’ll make it back.” Sara said. “You have to.”

 

“I need you to know something. All of the time we had together….Sara, it was magic. It was something I couldn’t have with anyone no matter how hard I tried. Thank you for giving me something real. Something that I could call mine…thank you for loving me.” He looked down. “Sara…”

 

“Don’t you say it, Dean. Don’t you even think it.” Sara said.

 

“I think it's….”

 

“Don’t.” Sara said. “You’re going to be fine and we should not say things that we’ll regret saying later, or maybe hate the other one for hearing…”

 

“I could never hate you, Sara. I tried.” Dean cracked a smile. “I just couldn’t do it.”

 

“I know what you mean.” She pushed a piece of hair from her face. “Take care of yourself, Dean. Come back to me once this son of a bitch is dead. I can’t make any promises but this is one hunt that will deserve a victory celebration.”

 

Dean looked around and then kissed her. They allowed the kiss to deepen for only a moment. He kissed her forehead. “You’ll be here…”

 

“I’ll be here waiting.” Sara promised. “I need to take care of something first, but I’ll be here.”

 

~*~

 

Sara called Damien several times but he didn’t answer. She called her father, but Bobby hadn’t heard anything. It was nearly nine before she heard the knock on her door. She opened it, hopeful that they’d finished their last job.

 

Damien was standing there with two young girls. Sara knew instantly they were his daughters. Lily and Rose.

 

“Hi.” Sara was confused. He wasn’t suppose to get the girls for another two weeks.

 

“Hello, Love,” Damien was beaming. “Girls, this is my friend, Sara. Sara, this is Lily and Rose.”

 

“Hi, girls. How are you?”

 

“Gutted.” Lily said.

 

Rose looked at her father with disgust. “Gobsmacked.”

 

Sara looked at Damien. “Care to explain?”

 

“I didn’t want to tell you until I knew it was going to happen. I took my ex to court and the girls are going to live with me now. They never have to go back to England.”

 

“What?” Sara asked.

 

“He took us away from Mummy because he thinks he knows best.” Lily said.

 

“I do, girls.” Damien said. “Well, aren’t you going to let us in?”

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Sara moved and let the girls in.

 

“I’m starving. You promised us dinner hours ago.” Rose complained.

 

Damien turned to Sara. “Think you can whip something up….”

 

“No, I don’t.” Sara said. “I don’t have anything, Damien. I was thinking about running to grab something from a drive thru but it’s almost ten…”

 

“I’ll go. You girls get to know each other!” Damien kissed Sara’s cheek and left.

 

Sara looked at the girls. “Um…what just happened?”

 

“Father’s had us back for six hours and he’s already dumped us off on our new nanny.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened. “Oh, no, I’m not a nanny.”

 

Lily looked around her living room. “You don’t have any pictures of Daddy.”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“Is this you?” Rose picked up a frame. It was an old picture of Sara with Sam and Dean at her college graduation.

 

“Yeah, about five years ago.” Sara said.

 

“Your brothers are hot.” Rose said.

 

“Well, Sam is more of a brother…”

 

“Which one is he?” Lily was looking at the picture now also.

 

“Sam is freakishly tall.” Sara smiled. “Shaggy hair.”

 

“Who’s the hottie?”

 

“Dean.” Sara said.

 

The girls looked at her. “You said that like he was…”

 

“He was.” Sara said. “Still is in a lot of ways.”

 

Rose nodded. “No wonder there’s so many pictures of him.”

 

“I…I never noticed honestly.” Sara said. “We were together for a really long time.”

 

“How long?” Lily asked.

 

“Seven years, a break here and there.” Sara sighed. “So, your Dad didn’t tell me what he was doing.”

 

“We figured. That’s why we haven’t demanded a key to Father’s apartment. He obviously thinks you’re something special.” Rose said.

 

“We aren’t really that serious. We spend time together and have breakfast a couple of times a week, dinner a little more, but we aren’t really serious.”

 

“Does he know that?” Lily asked.

 

“He should.” Sara said.

 

“He bought a house. For all of us.” Rose said.

 

Sara’s eyes widened. “He did what?”

 

Lily nodded. “He bought a house. He said you’d love it.”

 

“Judging by your apartment you won’t.” Rose said. “Not that there’s anything wrong with your apartment! It’s quite lovely, actually.”

 

“Thanks.” Sara stood up. “If you want, you can go through my CDs and see if there’s anything you like. I have a lot of classic rock….” Her cell phone rang. “Excuse me for a minute.”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Sara, we got Dad. We’re heading to Bobby’s.” Sam sounded different.

 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Dean?”

 

“He’s hurt. He’ll be okay! I promise. He’ll be okay. He just asked me to call and tell you to meet us at your Dad’s. He said he’s got something to say to you.”

 

“I’ll get there as soon as I can. Tomorrow’s the last day of school. I’ll pack tonight and leave from the school.” Sara told him. “Tell Dean there’s some things I need to ask him. A lot I need to say.”

 

“I will.” Sam promised. “Sara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If you two…if he hurts you again, I won’t sit back and watch this time. You’ve always deserved better than what you get from him.”

 

~*~

 

Sara walked into the living room as Damien arrived back with pizza. The girls ate quietly while Sara sat, staring at her food.

 

“I thought you were hungry.” Damien looked at her. “Sara?”

 

“Hmm?” Sara looked up. “I’m sorry. I…I’ll be leaving tomorrow to go to Mom’s early. There’s been a family emergency.”

 

“What’s wrong? Is it your sister?”

 

“No, it’s my cousin.” She lied. “I don’t have the details.”

 

“We’ll come with you.” Damien said. “Girls, how would you like a road trip…”

 

“No,” Sara said. “Damien, my mother has a lot on her mind right now. It would be inappropriate to show up with guests…”

 

“We aren’t really guests though. Not anymore. We’re more like family.”

 

Rose and Lily shared a look. Sara forced a smile.

 

“You’re not coming with me, Damien. Not this time. I’ll still meet you in Vegas in a few weeks. Maybe we’ll drive to LA for a few days.”

 

“I’ll be working.” Damien said. “You know that.”

 

“The girls and I won’t be.” Sara said. “We have time to decide.”

 

“Yes, there’s time.” Damien looked at her. “Sara, there are some things that need to be discussed before you leave.”

 

“Damien, it’s late. Maybe tomorrow morning.” Sara said.

 

Damien looked at her and shook his head. “It can wait.”

 

“I thought so.” She said. She knew things would be different once she saw Dean. Things had been different months before. Sara knew there was a chance she’d be closing this chapter of her life and going off somewhere with Dean.

 

She had to remind herself constantly that there really was no chance of that happening.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 25**

This wasn’t how she was suppose to see him again.

This wasn’t how she wanted to see him again.

Sara managed to keep herself in control. Sam needed her. John needed her. Bobby needed her, though he’d already left to haul the Impala back to his place. Sara took a deep breath and looked at Dean, motionless and silent, in the hospital bed.

Sara shivered. She turned, startled. Had someone called her name. She sighed and took Dean’s hand in hers. “I’m here, Dean.” She kissed his fingers. “Damn it Dean. Why did this happen?”

A nurse stepped in and asked her to go out for just a second. Sara watched from the door as the nurse checked him. Sara sighed and turned in time to see Sam walking toward her.

“Sammy!” She raced to his arms. He grabbed her tight and didn’t let go for several minutes.

“You came.”

“I was on my way to Dad’s and he called.” Sara looked at him. “What’s going on? What are the doctors saying?”

“It doesn’t look good.” Sam was honest with her. “He’s hanging on, but he’s getting weaker.”

“We have to do something.” Sara said. “I know some people. I know some witches….”

~*~

Dean smiled as he listened to Sara argue with Sam. “That’s my girl.”

“Your girlfriend?” Tessa asked.

“Not exactly. My girl.” Dean sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Most of the greatest love stories are.”

Dean glanced at the girl and shrugged. “Whatever. Sara’s smart, Tessa. She’ll figure this out if we can find a way to let her know we’re here.”

Tessa looked somewhat concerned. “What if she does? She can’t heal us…”

“She’ll find a way to save me and then I’ll be able to help save you.” Dean said. “Just…trust me. Sara’s really good at everything she does.”

“You must really love her.”

Dean didn’t comment. “I need to try and get her attention.” He took a step toward her and reached out his hand. He gently touched her cheek. He didn’t think it would work until he saw her face. Sara stopped talking and moved her head toward his hand.

~*~

“Oh my God…” Sara’s head turned immediately. “Sam, I just felt like someone was touching my face.”

Sam’s brow raised. “Seriously?”

“Yes!” Sara looked around. “Dean,” She whispered. “Are you here?”

~*~

“I’m here, Sara.” Dean whispered.

~*~

“He’s here, Sam.” Sara’s tears finally fell. “Dean’s here.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, but we have to figure out what’s going on and make it right.” Sara said.

“Dad may know.” Sam said.

Sara wasted no time and ran to John’s room. “John, Dean…”

“Sam, go get me a coffee, please.” John asked. “I need to talk to Sara.”

Sam nodded. “Fine.”

“It’s nice to see that somethings haven’t changed.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Sara, listen to me. Dean’s going to be just fine.” John smiled at her. “I promise you.”

Sara studied his face. “John, what did you do?”

“What needed to be done.” John told her. “I need you to do something for me. Sara, I need you to listen to me. Please. I can’t fight with you.”

He told her as much as he could as quickly as he could. She kept shaking her head, but John talked anyway. He finally looked at her, tears in his eyes. “Can you please do this for me?”

“John….”

“Sara, I’m begging you.”

Sara nodded and hugged him. “I love you, John. I don’t like this.” She looked at him. “We could have found a better way….”

“Sara,” John touched her cheek. “This is what has to happen.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you, Sara. I know one day, you and Dean will be able to figure all of this out…”

“Maybe not.” Sara said. “If he knew that I let you do this….”

“He can’t know you had any clue, Sara. Dean can’t know.”

Sam came back then. “You two look serious.”

Sara smiled. “I have to leave. Something happened and I…I’ll call later, Sammy.” She hugged him and rushed back to Dean’s room.

~*~

Dean had followed Sam. He wasn’t sure why, but he wondered if maybe Sam would feel his presence. When Sam returned to John with his coffee, Sara had taken off. She went back to Dean’s hospital room. He saw the tears.

“I hope like hell you’re here and can hear me.” She said. “Dean, I have to go. Something’s going on. I’ll be here for you when you wake up. I know you’re going to wake up and I know you’re going to be just fine.” Sara kissed him softly. “I love you, Dean Winchester. I love you and I’ll be waiting for you to call me.”

~*~

Sara started driving out of town, but had to pull over. She let her tears take over and she cried for what felt like hours. She wondered if she should get a room for the night. She didn’t feel like she could make it back to her father’s house.

John Winchester had sold his soul, and the colt, to the yellow eyed demon to save Dean.

Sam would have to die if they weren’t able to kill the demon.

John had asked Sara to hunt with his boys again. He asked her to kill Sam if Dean wasn’t able to do it when the time came.

She knew he wouldn’t be able to. Dean had been more of a father to Sam than John. He’s taken care of him for over twenty years now. John knew Dean wouldn’t be able to do it.  He assumed Sara would.

Sara understood what John had told her but she refused to believe that Sam would become what his father predicted.

“Too much to take in at once, Love?”

Sara jumped. “Son of a bitch!”

“My Mum was a bit of a bitch, actually.” Crowley smiled. “Remember me?”

“Yes,” Everything came back to her. “What are you doing here now?”

“I can’t offer you a deal to save John Winchester. That would not benefit me and could likely get me killed.” Crowley said. “I told you once that the two of us had a story to write.”

“What’s the story, Morning Glory?”

“It's….complicated.” Crowley looked at her. “You haven’t dyed your hair in ages. It’s gotten darker though…Redder.”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t really care about my hair. A demon suddenly appears in my car. A demon I’ve seen a few hundred times in my dreams…”

“Sara, you are a very important piece to many a puzzles. It’s always been in my best interest to keep you safe.”

Sara looked at him. “Safe? From what? I can’t be killed.”

“That was actually a surprise. I…..I watched the surgery. I saw your face when you were told you may not be able to have children…”

“Why are you here now?”

Crowley smiled. “Azazel is not my friend and I don’t wish to see him or his minions succeed. You are important to the Winchesters. I worry he may come after you. He can’t kill you, but he sure as hell can hurt you.”

“If he comes after me…”

Crowley pulled out a small bag. A Hex bag. “Keep this on you, or close to you, at all times. It’s not a guarantee, but it’s a start.”

Sara took it and put it in her pocket. It was small, small enough she would be able to easily hide it.

“By the way, you are a clever girl. The tattoo to keep demons out. I’m glad you thought of that.” Crowley said. “My dear, you and I are going to have a very interesting time over the next few years.”

Sara looked at him and actually smiled. “You do realize that Dean, Sam, my father…”

“Dean Winchester. He’s a guy I could have a few drinks with and sing karaoke with.”

“I don’t see that ever happening.” Sara said.

Crowley smiled at her again. “It’ll happen. When you least expect it.”


	26. Chapter 26

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty Six**

Sara returned to Oklahoma immediately and rented a small Uhaul. She called around and found a dealership that would give her a decent amount for her car. She’d spoken to the principal and agreed to email her resignation letter by Monday morning.

Sam was right. The life she tried living never lasted for people like them. She knew by then that Dean was awake and John was gone. She knew the boys would be heading to her father’s house.

As soon as she stepped into the hall leading to her apartment, she saw Damien and the girls. He smiled, but his expression changed as soon as he saw her.

“Hi, girls.” Sara said. “Damien, I need to speak to you.”

“Of course,” He said. “Girls, go on back in the apartment. We’ll be in once we’ve talked.”

Sara didn’t correct him. No need to start an argument in front of the girls. Inside her apartment, she took a deep breath. “I wasn’t completely honest….”

“Oh?”

“Dean and his father were in a very serious car accident. Dean almost died.”

Damien looked at her, his eyes softening. “I’m sorry, Love. I know that….”

“John did die.” Sara said. “I also realized that I can’t outrun my past.”

“Dean? Sara, if he requires medical attention, therapies…”

“No, he’s fine. It was just touch and go for a while.” Sara closed her eyes.

“Dean is a the past you tried to outrun? Something happened with him?”

“No, not like that.” Sara sighed. “There’s more to my past….”

“Like what?”

“I didn’t know Bobby and Ellen were my parents until I was seventeen. I was sent away with my aunt. She died, and then my uncle-I thought he was my dad-died. Bobby took me in and they told me that I was their niece….”

“You have a good relationship with them both, don’t you?”

“I do now, but after I found out, it was rough. That’s not….”

“Sara, are you leaving?”

She nodded. “Damien, this isn’t the life I was suppose to live.”

“Why not?”

“I told you once that my father does research. He founds things for people that most wouldn’t bother to look for. It’s kind of a family business. I walked away from it…”

“Dean and his family do this too?” Damien asked.

“Yeah, that’s how our parents met. It’s something I’m good at. It’s something I like. I walked away after an accident….”

“Accident?”

“I told you I couldn’t have kids. You never questioned it. I was injured. Stabbed actually. I should have died but instead was left with a very small chance of getting pregnant.” Sara decided to be completely honest. “The only really I agreed to dinner with you the first time was because of that. I didn’t know you couldn’t have anymore children, obviously. I just knew that Dean wanted kids that I couldn’t give him.”

“You went out with me as a distraction?”

“I like you, Damien. Very much. I think I knew from the start that this wasn’t going to get serious.”

Damien shook his head. “That’s where you’re wrong, Sara. This is very serious. I am in love with you!”

“No, you aren’t!” Sara argued. “How can you be in love with me? Seriously?! We see each other a few times a week. We’ve never spent the night together…”

“You said you wanted to wait…” Damien shook his head. “You haven’t been with anyone but him, have you?” She didn’t answer. “Sara, I’m afraid this isn’t over.”

“Yeah, it is.” Sara told him. “I am moving, Damien. We will never see each other again.”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked.

Sara was mad now. She turned, her blue eyes shining with rage. “I’m absolutely positive. We were never serious enough that you should act this way. I admit, I should have told you that this would never get serious. I should have told you that from the start and I am sorry…”

He grabbed her wrist. “I do love you even though I know who you really are. I know who you are, Aubrey.”

Sara’s blood went cold but she shook her head. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Aubrey Manning. Your other name.” He shook his head. “Ellen and Bobby thought that they’d hide you, didn’t they?”

“What the hell are you talking about?! My name is Sara….”

“Sara Elizabeth Singer is your birth name. You started going by Aubrey when you were a year old. When you were fourteen, Aubrey and her father went over a bridge. I knew from the start something wasn’t right. I knew that….”

“Knew what?”

“That the bodies buried weren’t Cliff and Aubrey.” He studied her face. “You don’t remember me at all, do you?”

“I have no reason to.” Sara told me. “I have no idea what you’re talking about….”

“You’re a hunter, Sara. Just like me.” Damien smiled. “You were maybe four when we came to the states. My father and Cliff were best friends. I was seventeen but they’d told me about you. The special baby girl with a gift that psychics and monsters were trying to figure out.”

Sara knew he had too much for her to keep denying anything. “Cliff wasn’t Cliff anymore. He was a shapeshifter.”

“Was he?”

“He killed my best friend!” Sara told him. “There was a few scattered around. Cliff wasn’t Cliff probably from the time Marianne took me from my parents. He and another shifter were killed that night. It was covered up so they could get me out. I started going by my birth name….I didn’t know anything about any of this until that night!”

“Bobby Singer trained you well though, from what I’ve been told.” Damien’s grip on her wrist only got tighter. “And Dean Winchester made you his whore.”

“Don’t you bring him into this. Your beef is with me.” Sara warned him.

“I bring him into this because he had to show back up and ruin everything.” Damien said. “The girls and I were going to bring you into our family, spoil you….”

“Your kids are hunters?” Sara asked.

“They aren’t as trained as you or the Winchesters were at that age. Their mother hated the life and got pregnant to get out of it. That’s why I left her. That’s why I fought her to take the girls.” Damien smiled. “Having money, and a grandfather who is part of a secret….well, don’t you worry about that, Aubrey. There’s time for that.”

“No, there’s not.” Sara said. “You’re going to let go of me. If you don’t, I just have to say a few simple words and help will show up.”

“Words?” He stared at her. “You can summon demons?”

“If I need to, I have one on reserve.” She said.

Damien grabbed her other wrist. “You stupid, stupid, little bitch! You’re playing with demons now!? Is that how Dean survived? I know they expected him to die and he miraculously recovered. My people and I wondered if you had the ability to heal him. You made a demon deal, didn’t you?”

Sara started fighting him then. “Let go of me!”

“You’re coming with me. We’re going to London. The Men will know…..”

“The men will have to wait!”

Sara’s smile was no surprise when she saw Dean and Sam in the doorway.

Damien pulled her into him and took a gun out. “Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to, but I will kill her.”

Dean smiled. “Good luck with that.”

Damien pushed the gun into Sara’s side. “You’re daring me?!”

“No!” Sam told him. “Look, we just got here. We don’t know what’s going on or what started this, but you’re not taking Sara anywhere.”

“I’ll kill you both on my way out.”

“Daddy?!”

Lily and Rose were standing in the door.

“I told you to wait!”

“What are you doing?” Rose asked. “You said you weren’t going to hurt her!”

Lily looked terrified. “Dad, you promised that you’d let this go and we’d disappear.”

“Damien, take your girls and run from whoever it is that has you by the balls.” Sara pleaded. “I promise you, this won’t end well today.”

“Lily, Rose, go back to the apartment.” Damien told them. “Now!”

“No!” Lily screamed. “You promised we were going to find a place to settle down and not ever half to deal with this again! You said that you weren’t going to be in the….”

“I’m a hunter, they won’t take me!”

Rose made a face. “They’ll make you their bitch though, won’t they, Daddy?”

“Girls,” Sara was worried that something would happen. “I promise you we won’t hurt your father. None of us! Please, let us talk this out and he’ll be there in a few minutes…”

“Sara…” Dean had a look in his eyes that Sara knew too well.

“Please,” She pleaded with everyone.

The girls agreed and rushed away. Sara finally dared to speak. “This won’t end well unless you agree to just walk away, Damien. If you shoot me, Dean will kill you. The girls will probably try to kill him and Sam will take them out.” She knew better. Sam and Dean would never hurt the girls if they could help it. “Take your girls and get the hell out. Go wherever you planned and keep them away from this life…”

“But they’re legacies!”

“Aren’t we all?”

Damien stared at Dean and Sam. “You have no idea.”

“Damien, listen to me. It’s better for everyone if you walk away.”

“I swore to avenge Cliff’s death!”

Sam shook his head. “Cliff? Manning?”

“Aubrey was never dead. Not to me. My father and I knew…”

“Man, Cliff Manning was a shifter!” Dean said.

“So Aubrey claims.”

“Sara is telling you the truth.” Sam said. “The bodies buried in Mississippi are two shifters that took on Cliff and Aubrey’s identities. Sara was in danger.”

Damien thought about it. “If a shifter got to Cliff, it was because of Aubrey!”

“I’m sorry about that!” Sara cried. “I didn’t know what was happening. I didn’t know….”

Damien pushed the gun into her side further and then let go of her. “Damn it!”

“Damien, I’m sorry about Cliff.” Sara was crying. “I knew nothing until that night. I told you that. I knew nothing until…”

“I don’t suppose you did.” Damien shook his head. “Bloody hell!”

Dean grabbed Sara and looked her over. “You okay?” She nodded through her tears. “Go start packing.”

“How’d you…”

“Bobby told us.” Sam said. “We took care of Dad already.”

“I’m sorry.” Sara touched Dean’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“One thing at a time, Sweetheart.” Dean pushed a piece of hair from her eyes. “Start packing. Sam and I will talk to Damien.”

~*~*~

“Why’d you come to Oklahoma?” She asked Dean later as they drove toward Sioux Falls. He and Sam had dumped the car they’d driven since Dean’s released from the hospital. “I’m glad you did,” She smiled at Sam, who was trying to stretch out in the back seat of the Uhaul. “I just wondered why….”

“Something told me you needed us.” Dean was playing with her hair as she drove. “I had a feeling you needed us and I just drove straight there.”

“Thank you,” She told him. “Damien and the girls are going to have a tough time.”

“He agreed not to come after you again.”

Sara wasn’t sure he’d hold up his end of the promise. “We’ll see.”

“That must have been weird.” Sam said from the back. “No one has called you Aubrey in years.”

“Yeah, it was more than a mind fuck for sure.” Sara said.

Dean shook his head. “Such language.”

“Whatever.” She glanced at him. “I’m really glad to see you. Both of you.”

“Does this mean the band is getting back together?” Sam asked.

Sara looked at Dean and then shook her head. “No, not yet. There’s some things we all need to take care of first.”


	27. Chapter 27

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty Seven  
**

_**February 2008** _

****Sara unlocked her father’s front door and rushed in. “Daddy?! Where are you?”

“He’s in here.” Sam told her.

Bobby looked up from his full plate of food and shook his head. “Didn’t I teach you about in door voices?!”

“Are you serious?! Sam calls and tells me that you were in a coma!”

“I’m fine, Baby.” Bobby told her. “I promise.”

Sara looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m fine!”

Sara rushed over and gave him a hug. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I didn’t mean to, Sara.”

Sara finally acknowledged Sam. “Hey, you!” She hugged him.

“Hey, Sara.” Sam’s eyes lingered for a moment. “Dean’s upstairs. In your room…”

“Keep that door open!” Bobby called after her.

Sara rolled her eyes as she rushed up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and heard the shower. She was considering joining him when the water turned off.

He walked into the room, completely naked. He saw her standing by the closed door and smiled. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“Hey,” She rushed into his arms. She remembered she was suppose to be angry. He’d broken up with her, again, after the Devil’s Gate was open. This time was different though. Sara wasn’t happy with the arrangement, but she accepted it.

He pushed her jacket off and his lips moved to hers. “Your dad…”

“I don’t care.” Sara moaned as his lips moved to her neck. “I need you, Dean.”

Sara tried to ignore that every time they’d been together since the last breakup, it was more intense than the time before. This time, he wasted no time undressing her. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She wanted control, for once, and though he seemed reluctant at first, he smiled as she slowly slid down on him. She moved slow-painfully slow for both of them-but she wanted the moment to last. She gradually moved a little faster, as Dean sat up and their lips connected.

“I’ve missed you,” Dean told her. “So….much.”

“Missed…you…” Sara saw his eyes. “Dean?”

He flipped her over so he was on top. “Sara….” He moved his hips at the perfect pace. Sara felt herself losing control and knew he was close also.

They came together but he didn’t move. He kissed her softly, traced her face with his finger. Sara tenderly kissed the tear. He closed his eyes and then tried to make a joke.

“I never thought I’d be that guy….the one who cries….”

She touched his face. “Dean, what is it?”

“I just realize more and more that together or not, you’re my constant. Those three years really sucked.” He kissed the tip of her fingers.

“I know, Dean.” Sara kissed his neck. “I missed you more than you could possibly know.”

Dean sat up. “Sam and I have to go again in the morning. He found us another case almost immediately.”

“I’ve got to meet up with Mom tomorrow too.” She sighed. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Absolutely.” He kissed her again. “Your father is going to come in here with his shot gun.”

“No,” Sara shook his head. “Dad knows what we’re doing, and he doesn’t like it, but he knows I’m happiest when I’m in your arms.”

“I feel the same.” Dean looked at her again. “Damn it, Sara,” He was ready for her again. Sara knew something was bothering him, but she knew that he wouldn’t tell her until he was ready.

The next morning, she kissed him tenderly before he got into the Impala. “Call me later?”

“Of course,” He promised. He took her hand and kissed it. “Sara…there’s so much I need to say to you.”

“I know, and one day, we need to sit down and hash it all out.” She said. “We’ve both got work to do now.” She kissed him again. “Be safe.”

“Take care of you.”

Sam and Bobby walked outside then. Sam walked to her and gave her a quick hug. “I’ll call you soon.” He’d told her that morning he needed to talk to her, but Dean had pulled her back to the bedroom before Sam was able to. “Be careful out there.”

“You, too, Sammy.” Sara said. She turned back to Dean. “We’ll meet up soon?”

“As soon as we can.” Dean winked. She gave him one last lingering kiss. As the Winchesters drove away in Baby, Sara had that feeling again that something wasn’t right.

Bobby touched her shoulder. “Sara, when it happens, I need you to promise you’ll be anywhere else….”

“What?” She turned and looked at her father. “When what happens?”

“Dean didn’t tell you?” Bobby’s eyes widened. “Balls!”

“Tell me what, Dad?” Sara had a feeling. A bad feeling. “Dad….”

“Come inside.” Bobby said. “You’re going to need a beer to hear this.”


	28. Chapter 28

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Twenty Eight**

 

 ****Sara had avoided Dean since Bobby told her what was going on. Dean had sold his soul to bring Sam back to life. Instead of the ten years most get, the demon had only given him one. His year was almost up and he’d begged her to see him. She hadn’t wanted to. She wanted to remember the last time they were together. It was perfect. They were happy….

She’d abandoned Ellen and the case they were suppose to work. Sara had started searching for a way to get Dean out of his deal. Crowley was the first person she wanted to call, but she waited. He came to her instead and begged her to stop.

“If you break Dean’s deal, Sam will die. Again. If Sam dies, Dean will only make another deal…”

Sara had cried. “Then take me. I’ll make a deal to save Dean….”

“No.” Crowley shook his head “Love, you are forgetting something.”

“You’re a demon! There has to be a way for even you to kill me! The demon holding Dean’s contract may very well take me instead. I’m special, right?!”

“You are, Sara, but not special enough in this situation. Lilith wants Dean Winchester.”

“Then where is she? How do I kill her?”

Crowley grew angry. “You can’t! She may not be able to kill you, but she’ll make sure you suffer more than anyone ever has.”

Sara finally understood that there really was nothing that could be done. “Dean’s going to die.”

Crowley took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, darling. I really am. I know that you…you love him. I am very sorry I didn’t get the chance to know him….”

“He’d probably hate you.” Sara said, suddenly laughing. “I would have loved to see the two of you singing karaoke together.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He handed her his handkerchief and sighed. “Go to him, Sara.”

“He’s been asking…”

“Do it for you,” He told her. “You’ve loved Dean for so long that you don’t know how to stop. There are things you need to say to him. I hope there are things he needs to say you.”

Sara shook her head. “No. I don’t want him to say anything. If he were to….It would make it worse.”

“Whatever you say, Love.” Crowley said. “Sara, if you need anything, call me. I have a place set up…”

“With demons?”

“They’ll protect you.”

Sara smiled. “Thanks, but I think I know where I need to go after I see him. I just need to take a step back and take some time off…”

“I’ll still be here for you.”

“Thank you.” Sara said. “I really..” he’d disappeared. “Appreciate it.”

~*~

Dean paced nervously. She was coming. He knew she was upset and he knew that he deserved anything and everything she was likely to say to him. He knew he was lucky she’d agreed to come at all. He’d begged her. He needed to see her one last time.

He sighed and knew that Sara would be there soon. Sam had agreed to stay in a separate room to give them time. Sam had a sick feeling that this could be the last time either of them saw Sara. Bobby had even voiced concerns that she’d disappear once….

The knock was gentle but he knew it was her. He opened the door and grabbed her before she could say anything.

“Thank you. Thank you for coming.” He kissed the top of her head “I know you’re angry, Sara, and I should have told you the truth…”

“I was angry. Now I’m completely and totally heartbroken.” She looked into his eyes. “Why? Why couldn’t you have called me? We could have figured out something else…”

“You’d have told me to let it be. You’d have told me that it was time to salt and burn him and you may have been right. I just couldn’t do it though.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut. “I couldn’t imagine this world without Sammy….”

“And now I have to imagine it without you.” Sara whispered. She bit her lip. “Let’s get one thing out of the way. No last minute confessions. No last minute words that you may or may not…”

He knew what she was telling him. “I was hoping this was the time you’d let me say it.”

“No, because when this happens, it’s going to kill me either way. If you…just don’t say it, Dean. Please.”

“Okay.” He sighed. “There are other things that need to be said.”

“Like?”

“It was me, not Sammy, who dropped your phone into the river.”

Sara stared at him for a full minute and then laughed. “I knew that.”

“Oh,” Dean sighed.

“I know which pranks were yours.” Sara said.

Dean pulled her into his arms. “Sara….damn it…I know this isn’t…”

She kissed him. “Maybe it is. Maybe this is one way we say goodbye.”

~*~

They didn’t sleep that night. There were tears, screaming, laughing, love making, and finally it was time to say goodbye.

“You’re heading to Dad’s?” She asked.

“Sara, go to Ellen.” Dean begged her. “Please.”

She nodded. “I feel like there’s still so much to say….”

Dean agreed. “Damn it, I don’t want to say goodbye to you.”

“Let me stay until…please. I can handle it, Dean. I promise. I can handle it.” She begged him.

“I can’t, Sara,” Dean kissed her forehead. “Sweetheart, I need you to smile for me. I need you to give me the biggest hug you can muster up. I need you to kiss me like it's…..”

“Like it’s the last time.” he could barely hear her voice.

“Please smile. Let me carry that with me.” Dean begged.

Sara looked at him. His eyes were sparkling, he had the sweetest smile on his face, and she wanted nothing more than to stay with him. Instead, she smiled back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with everything she had left in her. She tried to fight her tears and she kept smiling.

“I’ll always love you,” She whispered. “Forever and always.”

“Thank you, Sara.” Dean kissed her again. “Thank you for being everything I needed.”

They stared at each other, both still smiling through their tears. Finally, Sara kissed him again, she put as much love and passion into the kiss and then ran to the mustang and left before she lost her nerve.

She pulled into a parking lot a few blocks down and let it sink in. She’d just seen Dean Winchester for the last time. Never again would he call her at two in the morning just to tell her that he’d heard their song. She’d never spend another night with his arms around her. They’d never have a stupid argument over which Star Trek was better.

She heard the tapping and saw Sam. She slowly got out of the car and he grabbed her.

“We aren’t giving up.”

“I know, Sam, but I can't….I can’t get my hopes up. Not when I spent the last few weeks trying to fix this only to be told time and time…”

“I’m sorry that he did this…”

Sara grabbed him. “Sam, you listen to me. I wouldn’t want you dead either. Dean did what he thought he had to do. Unfortunately this time, we can’t fix it. I had one last perfect night with him. I will carry that with me forever.”

“It should have been over…..you two should have had your chance to be together in a normal….”

“No,” Sara shook her head. “I can’t and won’t think about that, Sam. Dean needs you. I’ll be fine. I’m going to go to my momma, I’m going to cry until I can’t cry anymore, and then I’m going to get up and I’m going to figure out how the hell I’ll live without him….”

“You know you can….”

Sara kissed his cheek. “I know, Sammy. I expect you to call me and tell me…..when….”

“I promise I will.” He told her. “Sara, be careful.”

“I will be. I promise. You stay safe. I love you, Sammy.” She gave him a hug. “I know it’s not fair to you, but if I can’t be with him….”

“I’ll stay with him until the end.” Sam promised. “I’ll call and tell you.”

~*~

Sara was telling Ellen about a case in Rhode Island when she stopped suddenly. Ellen would later tell Bobby that she knew what was happening.

A part of Sara had died.

Once she was able to breathe normally, she looked at her mother. “He’s gone, Momma.”

“Shh, Baby,” Ellen took her into her arms. “Maybe….”

“He’s gone.” Sara whispered. “Dean’s gone….” She let the tears she’d held in successfully for days fall. Ellen held her as her own tears fell. She had wanted to hate Dean, but in the end, Ellen loved him and Sam so much more than she thought she ever would. She stroked Sara’s hair as Jo entered and realized what was happening. Jo had strong feelings for Dean also, but she knew her sister loved him.

An hour later, Ellen was still holding Sara and saw her phone suddenly ring. A picture of Sam and Dean showed with the contact.

_Sammy_


	29. Chapter 29

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 29**

Sara shot up. Ellen and Jo both glanced over, worried something was wrong.

She had a strange look on her face and looked at them with a smile. “I feel….whole…”

“Whole?” Jo asked.

“Like…” Sara gave herself a shake. “I feel like I’ve been miraculously healed from all the pain I’ve had for the last four months.” She glanced at Ellen. “I can’t explain it.”

Ellen walked to the bed and sat next to her. “Baby, you don’t have to. I had something like that happen after Bill died….”

Jo sat on the bed across from them. “Do you think maybe…he’s back?”

Sara’s eyes widened. “No, I don’t. I just think that my mind and my heart finally got to a place where I’ll be able to function.” She smiled at them. “I’ve got a lot of work ahead of me here.”

Ellen laughed. “Oh, honey, you’re going to have some help.”

Sara shrugged. “I know but I think….I think his parting gift to me,” She looked down at her swollen stomach. “I think this is how I’ll remember Dean finally saying he loved me.”

~*~

A few days later, Bobby drove toward the hotel Sam was staying at. He kept glancing over, wondering if maybe he’d finally lost his mind.

“You have no idea where Sara is?” Dean asked.

“Son, she disappeared. Ellen hasn’t seen her. Jo hasn’t heard from her. I’ve called everyone. Sara disappeared, Dean. I’ve looked high and low…”

Dean tried her cell phone again.

“ _This is Sara. I won’t be returning messages for the time being_ …”

“Damn it!” Dean said. “Okay, once we have Sammy, we go find Sara.”

“Dean, she don’t want to be found! I’ve got people looking. Hell, Rufus even put people overseas on this for us. Sara’s off the radar. As much as I miss her, I hope like hell she’s finally living the life I wanted her to have from the start.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted that life too.”

“And you sold your soul and died, Dean.” Bobby said.

“Did you even see her after….”

“Once. After we buried you, I drove straight to where Ellen was staying. Sara was in bad shape. She wouldn’t eat, she wasn’t sleeping. She sat and cried.” Bobby looked ashamed. “I had to leave. I was….I missed you so much, Son. My heart was broken. I was grieving too. I couldn’t help her.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I’m sorry, Bobby. For hurting you, Sara, Sam….”

Bobby reached over and touched his shoulder. “You’re home now. You have to make things right with your brother and my daughter.” Bobby smiled. “Think you might one day make an honest woman out of her?”

Dean smiled. He’d thought of that a few times. “Maybe. One day.”

“You might want to decide on that before it’s too late.”

~*~

Ellen stepped outside. “What?!”

Rufus repeated himself. “Dean Winchester is alive. He’s back from the pit.”

“How the hell….” Ellen’s heart was racing. “You don’t think someone made another deal?”

“I don’t know, Ellen, but I know he’s alive. I called Bobby about a lead I thought we had on Sara. It was a bust.”

“Damn,” Ellen knew that if Dean was really back, things were going to change. Things had to.

“Call Bobby.” Rufus encouraged her. “These last few months have been hell for him.”

“I’ll do that.” She hung up and dialed his number.

“I figured he’d waste no time.”

“Did you tell him anything?!”

Bobby sighed. “No, Ellen, I didn’t tell him anything. Not yet. Damn it, she’s having his kid.”

Ellen closed her eyes. “Bobby, she’s had a lot of problems. Something like this…the shock…”

“I know. I don’t like where this is going, but I don’t want to risk her or our grandchild.” Bobby said. “I don’t like not telling him she’s okay, Ellen.”

“If he knows anything, Dean will find her. I’m just worried about what that’ll do. She’s been doing better these last few days.”

Bobby knew he couldn’t fight Ellen. He couldn’t tell Dean. “Balls.”

“I know this is a lot to ask, Bobby…”

“Just keep her safe, I’ll try and come soon.” Bobby promised.

~*~

_A few months ago later……_

“Sara, you have to push, Honey!” Ellen encouraged her. “Push!”

“I want Dean!” She cried.

Ellen felt a pang of guilt. She could have called Dean anytime in the last few months and had chosen not to. “I know, Sara, but you have to focus on this baby now.”

“I can’t! It hurts!” Sara screamed.

Jo, Joanna, and Ellen were trying everything they could think of to stop her pain. Her water had broken five hours earlier, but they weren’t near a hospital. Ellen regretted not making the two hour drive now. They needed help.

“Mom,” Jo whispered. “I just checked for dilation….I felt a foot.”

“What?” Ellen asked.

“A foot. I felt a foot.”

“Damn it.” Ellen motioned for her to try and distract Sara. She checked and her heart sank when she realized Jo was right.

“The baby’s breached.” Ellen said, trying to keep her voice calm. “Sara, Joanna and I are going to have to do something that’s going to hurt like a bitch.”

“It already does!” Sara said. “Just do it! Damn it, Mother, just cut the baby out of me!”

Joanna froze for a second. “Ellen, that’s…”

“Barbaric.” Ellen said. “I’m not cutting my daughter open.”

“Perhaps I can help.” A voice said from behind them.

“Crowley!?” Sara’s eyes widened. “What are you….Damn it!”

Crowley’s eyes focused on Sara. “I can help you,” He spoke to Ellen.

“What’s the deal?” Ellen would sell her soul. Sara was in so much pain and she feared the baby was gone.

“No deal, not like that,” Crowley snapped his fingers. “She’s out.”

Sara was passed out on the bed.

“She’s okay, right?!” Jo asked. “My sister is…..”

“Sara will live. She can’t be killed.” Crowley reminded them. “The same doesn’t necessary stand for the child. We need to work fast.”


	30. Chapter 30

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 30**

_January 2009_

****“I could find her,” Castiel looked at Dean. “If you want her to be found.”

Dean saw Sam’s face. They missed Sara. They were worried about her. Dean had looked for her between cases, but nothing came up. “Sara doesn’t want to be found.”

“I believe that it’s important to find her.” Castiel said. “You will not be able to focus on what you need to do if she’s missing.”

Dean looked at his brother. “Any thoughts?”

Sam shrugged. “Sara’s never gone missing like this. She’s disappeared for a week at a time when she’s angry or upset, but never for months at a time. I still think Ellen and Jo….”

“I’m not calling them.” Dean sighed. “Cas, if you think you can find her…..” Dean shook his head. “How much do you want to bet that son of a bitch found her months ago?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Sam said.

~*~

Sara came out of the house and looked at her sister. “Seriously? He was tethered to a freaking pair of panties?!”

“What a pervert!” Jo shook her head. “Mom wants us back.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Sara yawned. “I need some sleep.”

Jo looked at her. “You seem to be doing better.”

Sara shrugged. “Some days are easier I guess. I was pissed at you and Mom for a long time. You gave my son a Hunter’s funeral without me.”

“You were out for three days, Sara. We couldn’t wait…”

“I know, Jo. I was just pissed that I wasn’t strong enough to handle Dean’s gift….”

Jo wanted to tell her sister the truth. She’d begged Ellen to tell Sara. “I don’t think that's….Look, you were sick for a good part of the pregnancy.”

“I should have seen a doctor but I thought we could handle it.” Sara looked over at Jo and smiled. “And we can and we will.”

The drive back to Ellen took over an hour. When they walked in, she looked panicked.

“Mom?” The girls shared a look of concern.

“We’re going to Sioux Falls. We have to go to Bobby.”

“What’s going on?”

“He’s fine! He’s fine!” Ellen said. “We just have to get there, okay. This is going to be hard enough….”

“What is?” Sara asked.

Jo understood. “He knows where we are?”

“He sent someone for her.”

“He…her…me?” Sara asked.

Ellen walked to her. “Sara, something happened a few months ago. I didn’t say anything because of the pregnancy and I was scared to after you lost Robbie.”

Sara shook her head. “What could you have been so scared to tell me? It’s not….” She stopped. “Does it have something to do with Dean?”

“Yeah,” Ellen nodded. “He’s back.”

“Back?” Sara shook her head. “His body is being possessed by a demon…”

“No, baby, he’s back. Really back.” Ellen knew her daughter’s temper well. “Bobby’s been helping him and Sam these…..”

Sara grabbed her bag. “Don’t bother following me.”

~*~

She pulled into the driveway and ran to the door. She didn’t bother with pleasantries when she saw her father at his desk.

“He’s alive and you didn’t tell me?!” Sara screamed.

“Sara, please. There was a reason.”

“What is that reason, Dad? I was pregnant! I gave birth to his son!”

“We were worried at first that the stress would be too much for you, and then I was worried seeing Dean might be too much after losing your baby.”

Sara shook her head. “Dad, how can I forgive this? The father of my child came back from the dead and you kept it from me!” She stopped. “What happened? Who pulled him from the pit?”

“I did.”

Sara turned to face a man wearing a trench coat and suit. He had vibrant blue eyes and dark hair that complimented each other almost too well. Sara jumped back and looked at her father.

“Where did he come from?!

“Heaven.” The man answered.

“Cas, take it easy.” Bobby stood up. “Sara just got here.”

“Dean and Sam will be here soon.”

Sara stared at him. “What the hell are you?”

“I’m an angel of the lord.”

Sara looked at Castiel, looked at Bobby, and then shook her head. “Angel?!”

“Apparently there is a God and once you spend time with Castiel, you’ll realize that he’s got a sense of humor.”

~*~

Sara and Bobby had fought most of the hour she was there and finally she walked out. Cas insisted she wait for Dean, but Bobby assured him they’d see each other.

Sara had money. She’d been careful about when and where she used it. She decided to stay in one of the nicer hotels for the two days she planned to stay in town. Once in her room, she started a bath and let the hot water soothe her tired body. She wasn’t one hundred percent, likely wouldn’t be for awhile, but she felt stronger everyday when she woke up and then felt like she’d been hit by a freight train every night when it was time for bed.

An hour later, she laid back on the bed and wondered if she should go back to her father’s. Dean may not look for her. He may not…

The knocking-pounding-was the answer she needed. She jumped up and rushed to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and saw him standing there with the smile she never thought she’d see again.

“Hey, Baby,” Dean stepped into the room. “I’m back.”

“Is this part of some new deal? Do you have to go back?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m back for good, Sara…until I die for real. That’s not going to happen yet.”

Sara backed away. “Dean, some things are different.”

“Bobby said you’d tell me, in your own time, what happened. He said he lied to us both, to protect us. Whatever was happening couldn’t have been that bad….”

“I had a baby, Dean.” Sara said the words without thinking about it. “A boy.”

“You have a baby?……we have a baby?” Dean’s eyes widened with excitement. “Where is he?”

“He didn’t make it.” Sara walked to the window and looked over the city. “Robert Samuel was his name. He was stillborn.”

Dean felt like the air was sucked out of his body. “You had to bury our son?”

“Actually no. I was out for days. Mom and Jo gave him a hunter’s funeral. They buried the burned bones for me.” Sara finally turned to face him. “I had no control over that.”

“He said you didn’t know until today that I was back.”

“I wondered…” Sara admitted. “I was too scared to consider it.”

“Bobby said you’ve been hunting with Ellen and Jo?”

Sara nodded. “I spent a couple of months getting back into shape. I was sick for months and I lost a lot of blood during…yeah, it’s only been a month or so. Nothing too crazy yet.”

“You look good, Sara.” He dared to touch her face. “I’m sorry….I started looking for you and there’s been a lot of other stuff….”

“I met Castiel. He’s totally gorgeous, but incredibly childish….”

Dean’s brow raised. “You think Cas is hot?”

“Don’t you?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Sara smiled. “I got a little bit from Dad in between the fighting.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t fight with them, Sara. Please. If they didn’t tell you, it was to protect you.”

“You didn’t give up looking?”

“I asked Cas to find you…”

“You called?”

Sara jumped. “What the hell?!”

“Cas! I didn’t call.”

“I apologize.” Castiel looked at Sara. “Are you feeling better?”

“Somewhat.” She looked terrified. “So you’re going to just pop up?”

“That’s just how he rolls.” Dean told her. “Cas, Sara and I need tonight.”

“Dean, there’s a lot going on….”

“Cas, I haven’t seen her in eight months! A lot happened….”

“The death of your child….”

Dean stopped. “You knew?”

“We wanted to step in, but were told not to.” Cas looked at Sara. “I truly wanted to try and spare you the pain…”

“It’s okay.”

“Like hell it is! Cas, you could have saved him?!” Dean asked.

Cas looked back and forth between them. “Had we stepped in and saved the baby, Sara would have died.”

Sara shook her head. “I can’t die.”

“Yes, you can. In certain situations.” Cas told her. “Very few certain situations.”

Dean started toward Cas, but Sara grabbed him. “Dean, please.” She looked at Cas. “Dean and I need tonight.”

“Of course.”

“Leave us alone!” Sara shouted.

Cas was gone in a blink.

“Well…that explains it. Cas said you’re important to the role I have to play-whatever the hell that is. You couldn’t die…”

“I’m not so important that Robbie should have died!” Sara cried.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I wasn’t there!….Maybe it’s a good thing because I wouldn’t have been able to make the right call, Sara. Damn it, you’ve been in my life for too long. I’ve lived without you but it sucked. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Our son….”

“We’ll have more children.” Dean said. “Now that we know…”

“Know what, Dean?! I got pregnant, probably by sheer luck, and…..” She stopped. “I don’t want to go through that again.”

“Sara…”

“I can’t, Dean. I’m sorry. I can’t go through that again!” Sara cried. He reached for her but she struck out at him. “Damn it, I was the one who carried him! I felt him moving! I named him…I didn’t know he was a boy. Honestly I thought I was having a girl. I told my mom and Jo the names I’d picked out for each….”

“What did you pick for a girl?” Dean asked through his own tears.

“Mary Ellen.” Sara told him.

“I’m sorry, Sara.” He managed to pull her into his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

“So am I.” She cried. “You wanted kids…you’d have been such a great father to Robbie….”

They sank to the floor and leaned against the bed. They held each other for several hours, both crying. No words were said until Sara finally looked into his eyes.

“I’ve missed you, Dean. More than you could possibly imagine.”

“I don’t have to imagine because I missed you like crazy.” He told her.

She surprised him with the kiss. It was soft, tender, but she made no demands with it. He understood. He kissed the top of her head and smiled softly. “Let’s get some sleep, Sara.”

“I haven’t slept much in months.” Sara told him. “I have a feeling that’s about to change.”

“I hope so, Sweetheart.” Dean picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. He stopped for a minute.

“You know there’s always an open invitation to my bed, Dean.” Sara said.

“Are you sure?”

“You want me to sleep right?” Sara asked. “I have a feeling I will once you wrap your arms around me.”


	31. Chapter 31

**The Sara Sagas Chapter Thirty One**

****Sara came in the house with a few bags of grocery. “Hey, Daddy, I grabbed some stuff for red beans and rice, a roast…”

“So you’re going to make sure I’m six hundred pounds?!” Bobby snapped.

“Quite being a dick!” Sara snapped at him. “I’m here to help you.”

“Why?”

“You’re my father and I love you.” Sara said.

Bobby looked at her with a sigh. “I love you too. I know you’d rather be out there with Dean, but I am glad to have you with me.” He took her hand. “I have to send you to Dean though.”

“What? Why?”

“Kansas City.” He told her where to go. “Dean said to text him the room number.

~*~

Sara sat on the bed, listening to Dean’s phone call with Cas, trying not to laugh.

“It’s not funny! The voice says I’m almost out of minutes!”

Sara buried herself in a pillow. Dean popped her bottom to try and get her to stop laughing.

He finally hung up and his phone rang immediately. “Come on, Cas!…..Sam?”

He stepped away and Sara grabbed her jacket. “Food.” She mouthed. He nodded.

When she returned, Dean was passed out. She sighed, but ate her burger.

She was starving. She’d driven over five hours, stopping once for gas. After she finished her sandwich, she crawled into bed next to Dean and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey, Baby,” He rolled over into a more comfortable position. “I just need a few hours…”

“It’s okay, Dean, sleep. I’m here.”

~*~

They woke up together, sure they were in the same room as they night before.

It looked like a bomb had exploded in it though.

“Where’s our stuff?!” Sara asked.

“I have no idea.” Dean looked out the window. “This isn’t right.”

Sara jumped out of the bed and shook her head. “Dean, what the hell….”

“Come on,” He grabbed her hand. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

It took some time, but they managed to avoid the infected.

Croatoans.

They outrun what they believed to be a militia and found a car Dean could hot wire. Sara was shaking as he pulled off and headed toward Bobby’s.

“Dean, what the hell is going on?!”

“It’s 2014, apparently…

“Dean is correct!” Zachariah laughed from the backseat. “Hello, Sara. It’s so good to finally meet you.”

“What the hell?!” Sara looked at Dean. “Friend of yours?”

Dean shook his head. “What’s going on?”

Zachariah explained to Dean they’d be in this world for three days. He wanted Dean to see the consequences of making the wrong decision.

“What wrong decision?” Sara asked.

“Ooh! He hasn’t told you!”

“I haven’t had a chance, Chuckles.” Dean sighed.

Sara definitely did not want Zachariah in the car with them any longer. “Why am I here?”

“Because you need to see what Dean’s choices could cause.” he told her. “You’re a very special girl, Sara Singer. Very beautiful too. Way to go, Dean.”

Dean started to say something but the angel was gone. “Damn him!”

“What the hell is going on?” Sara asked. “Why do I have a feeling that I am not going to like this…..”

“You’re not.” Dean said.

“So what’s he want?”

“He wants me to let an archangel make me his bitch.”

~*~

Sara was quiet the rest of the drive. She had no idea what to say. Dean had decided to spend the time singing. He’d expected her to scream at him to stop, but she didn’t. Sara just stared at the destruction along every inch of the highway.

Dean pulled into Bobby and Sara’s heart sank. “Oh, God!” She jumped out of the car and rushed toward the house. Dean chased her, just in case. He managed to catch her before she fell.

“His…wheelchair….”

Dean saw the bullet hole and swallowed. “Shh, Sara. We have to figure this out, okay.”

Sara knew he was right. She wiped her eyes and started looking around. “We’d be together, Dean. You and I would be with Sam, somewhere hidden….”

“Somewhere like this?” Dean held up a picture. Sara and Sam weren’t in it, but Dean, Bobby, and Cas were.

“I know where to go,” He said. “Let’s try and grab some supplies.”

~*~

Sara was shaking. She knew her captor was in the room with her. She knew that Dean was being held somewhere else.

She knew that they could both be killed and never return to their right year.

The blindfold was pulled off and she saw Dean….or so she thought.

He looked exactly like Dean-could have passed for his twin-but there was something older, harder about his face. His eyes were a dull green instead of the sparkling, glowing green she was use to.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“You know who I am, Sweetheart.” He smiled. “Damn it, Sara, you look incredible. You look so damn beautiful.”

“You're….Dean…..not the Dean I came here with….”

“He’s in another room.” He walked behind her. “Don’t you dare start wailing on me.”

She nodded and was relieved when he freed her hands. He turned her around slowly.

“I’ve missed you so much,” He whispered. “I have carried that last night together…”

“What last night?” She asked.

“Kansas City, 2009. We fell asleep and then woke up around three am or so. We spent the next several hours doing one of many things we did well together.”

“What happened after that?”

“Cas showed up and I followed him on some goose chase. You were suppose to go back to Bobby’s but you disappeared. We searched high and low. Bobby actually called the police. You were just gone.”

“I just disappeared?!” Sara shook her head. “I…”

“I suspected Lucifer grabbed you.” Dean said.

“Why?”

“He wanted to wear Sam to the prom and you were always Sam’s idea of the prom queen.” Dean said the words bitterly.

“Where is Sam?”

“Dead,” Dean answered.

“Dean?”

He stood up. “I don’t want to go into it. Look, there’s a few people here who are going to be really happy to see you. There’s a few others who will be pretty pissed that the legendary Sara Singer lives.”

“Why is that?”

“Bobby worshiped you, Sara. You know that. You were his precious baby girl. He had a shrine to you.” Dean actually smiled. “He used a bunch of pictures of us together. Some of the women here see your memory as a threat..”

Sara rolled her eyes. “They’re going to flip out because they think they’ll lose their place in your bed?”

“That’s possible.” He smiled at her again. “There’s so much I want to say to you.”

“Please don’t.” Sara said. “I’m assuming you’ve already spoken to Dean…my Dean…”

“I’m still your Dean too, Baby.”

Sara shook her head. “We weren’t really back together in Kansas City…I told you…”

“You needed time. You were still mourning Robbie.” He took a deep breath. “Not a day goes by that I don’t think about you, or our son.” He walked to her. “I know you don’t see me as Dean-your Dean-but I am. I promise that whatever happens in this world, I’m yours.”

He kissed her then, but she broke away. “Please. This is kind of a lot to deal with, you know. It’s suddenly 2014, the world looks like a bomb exploded in the middle of it…..My dad…”

“He went down the way he wanted to, Sara. I tried to save him but I couldn’t.” He told her. “I will never forgive myself for that.”

“You should. Dad would want you to, Dean.”

“So, you’re going to hit on my girl…”

“She’s technically my girl….”

Sara made a face. “Screw you both! I’m my own woman.”

“Chuck and Cas…”

“What?!” Sara smiled. “They’re both here!?”

Castiel walked into the room. “You are looking heavenly, Sara.” He walked over and kissed her neck first, and then moved his lips to her ears. “You should join my….”

“Hands off!” Both Dean’s said at all.

Chuck smiled at Sara. “Hi, Sara.”

“Hey, you.” She’d met him once, very briefly. “So what the hell are Dean….my Dean….”

“Wait, I’m your Dean, but you’re not my girl?”

“Shut up.” Sara looked at him. “Anyway, we can’t just stay in this room for three days. Zachariah wanted us here for a reason.”

“We’ll figure all that out later. Sara, you’re free to do whatever you want.” Future Dean leaned over and whispered something to her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “What?” He asked.

“You’re going to start drama with yourself.”

Her Dean shrugged. “I’d say that if he hasn’t gotten laid in five years….oh, that’s right…He has.”

Castiel stepped between them. “Sara can come with me.”

“No!” Both Dean’s said.

Sara looked at Chuck. “I’ll go with Chuck.”

“Oh, of course, okay.”

Sara stopped in front of her Dean. “I’ll get you out. Just play nice.”

~*~

Sara saw future Dean approaching her with a smile. “What?”

“You. I was never glad you were gone, Sweetheart, but I was glad you didn’t have to live through this.” He looked around. “Suddenly this doesn’t seem that bad.”

“Please, don’t.” Sara told him. “We aren’t staying.”

“What if you did? What if you stayed and it saved your life?” He asked.

Sara shook her head. “Things happen for a reason. If I’m gone, then that’s the way my story goes.”

“Your story has always been way more important than…”

“Dean, I’m not going to stay. I can’t. You and I both know if I do, the repercussions could really suck.” Sara saw his face. “Dean…”

He pulled her into a cabin. She realized it was his and looked around. She saw pictures of them everywhere. “What….”

“If you ever needed reassurance of how I feel about you, here it is,” He said.

Sara looked at him. “What do you want from me?! What if I stay and things go really bad because we threw something off. Damn you! You’re not the same man you were….”

“I can be. I can be the man I know you love. I can be everything you want or need…”

“No,” Sara shook her head. “Dean, you’ve seen too much. More than apparently I’m going to see. I know that if I am alive in 2014, wherever I am, I am still deeply in love with you. I can’t…I won’t stay behind and possibly make things worse.”

Dean closed his eyes. “I know you’re right but damn it, don’t leave Kansas City alone. Promise me that. Promise me you’ll go wherever the hell I end up.”

“I don’t know..”

“Please! At least try and survive.”

Sara smiled. “I always do, Dean. I’ll fight like hell.”

“That’s my girl.” He kissed her. “We had a run earlier…there’s some things I need to deal with. You and Dean are coming with us later.”

“Why?”

“There’s something you both need to see.”

~*~

Dean and Sara arrived just in time to see the other Dean killed. When the man responsible turned around, Sara saw that her Dean wasn’t as surprised as she was.

“Hello, Dean. Sara, you really are beautiful.” It was Sam’s smile, Sam’s voice, but they knew it wasn’t Sam.

Sara heard Lucifer taunt Dean. He listened to his words. He claimed that they’d be in the same spot again. She wanted to talk, but it felt like she wasn’t there. Everything slowly faded….

“Welcome back, Princess.” Zachariah said. “I’ll be right back.”

Sara looked around and saw the room was exactly as they left it. She saw Cas appear.

“Grab your bag.”

She was in her car. He looked at her. “I’m going for Dean. Drive Sara.”

He was gone.

“Damn you, Castiel!” she said. She took a few deep breathes…She and Dean fell asleep. He’d rolled over….she realized that they had made love. It was the first time since his return that she’d let her guard down that much…

She started the car, her hands shaking. She knew what this was. She grabbed her phone and sent the text to Dean.

_Don’t worry about me, Dean. Do what you know is right. I love you forever and always._

She sent the text and turned her phone off. Once on the road, she turned the radio on and smiled at the song playing.

“I think you knew I was coming, didn’t you?”

“Hey Crowley.” Sara shook her head. “You’re going to take me away and hide me, aren’t you?”

“Darling, you’re far too important to too many people to be caught between two feuding brothers.”

“Which ones?” Sara asked sarcastically.

“Any of them, really.” Crowley said. “I promise you I will protect you.”

“I know you will. I know you’re a demon but I know you care about me for some weird reason.”

“I do, Darling. In many ways.” He told her. “Pull the car over, Love. It’s time.”

She did as he told her. “If I make a deal, will you watch over my father?”

“No. I’ll do it anyway.” Crowley promised. “I will never make a deal with you, Sara. No matter the circumstances.”

“Answer me this though. Why me?”

“One day, I’m going to be more than a crossroads demon. One day, I’m going to run the whole bloody show…”

“Wait….”

“I plan to help your boyfriend, Sara. Once Lucifer is gone, I get what I want.” He smiled. “Hell.”


	32. Chapter 32

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 32**

****Dean shook his head. “I don’t know where she is. No one knew. She was just gone.” He looked down. “Future me was really happy to see her.”

“Present you always is.” Sam said. “Dean, we can’t go looking for her. There’s too much….”

“I know. I called some people. Bobby’s got people on it. Ellen and Jo are looking.” Dean shook his head. “Why do I waste the time I have with her?”

“What?”

“Why don’t I say or do what I should? Why don’t I tell her I….” He stopped. “Look, I know I’m not suppose to find her. I know that we’re suppose to be going to the prom as two archangels bitches. I just can’t stop thinking…”

“I know.” Sam said. “Sara’s my best friend too, Dean. I want to know she’s okay. I need to know that she’s okay….”

“I feel like she is.” Dean said. “I feel like she’s safe.”

~*~

Sara looked around the beautiful estate. “Wow, this is nice.”

“Only the best for us, Love.” Crowley poured her some wine. “I know you like beer, but I think this may be more suited to you, as a woman.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Don’t try and seduce me, Crowley. I’m here because I know Dean will figure this out. He’ll do things different.”

“Are you sure?” Crowley asked.

“Oh yeah,” Sara knew he would. “He won’t say yes to Michael, but he’ll find a way to make sure that what we saw doesn’t come to exist.”

“I hope you’re right, Love.” Crowley watched her. “This will be nice. For both of us.”

“Nice, how?”

“Sara, I’ve been watching you your entire life. I was told that you would become a big part of my life. You and I are written in the stars.” He rolled his eyes. “That sounds so…”

“Dean and I are written in the stars, Crowley. Everyone knows that!” Sara said. “It’s never really meant anything though.”

“Maybe it does and you just don’t know it yet.” Crowley said. “I have a story with Dean. I told you that.”

“I don’t understand. How in the world….”

“I think the archangel was using tricks again, Sara.” Crowley told her. “I think the Apocalypse will end before it really begins. I think I’ll be forced to let you leave and one day, we’ll meet up again. I do think the Winchesters will be furious that you’ve had a demon in your pocket all these years.”

Sara knew Dean would never forgive her for keeping this from him. “Maybe he won’t have to know.”

“Oh, but he will.” Crowley said. “He will know.”

~*~

Sara came into the dining room one morning and saw Crowley looking at a newspaper. Instead of a smile and his usual greeting, he looked almost pained.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Please, come and sit here, Sara.” He motioned for the others to leave them. “I kept something from you. Something I knew would possibly get you killed.”

“What is it?”

“Dean was here, with his brother.” Crowley told her. “They came for the Colt.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “You had the Colt all this time?!”

“Well, Love, it’s been hidden until a few months ago. Bela didn’t know that I wasn’t exactly working with Lilith.”

“Dean was here and you didn’t let me see him? At least let me tell him I am alive…”

“My dear, that would have been counterproductive on my part. I am suppose to be keeping you safe, aren’t I? Dean would never have left you.”

Sara knew he was right. “You gave them the Colt to kill Lucifer, didn’t you?”

“Precisely. I can’t rule Hell if Big Poppa’s running around, can I?”

Sara shook her head. “Did they tell you their plan?”

“They went after him. They saw him….”

“Is he….”

“Apparently he’s one of the few creatures the Colt can’t kill.” Crowley told her. “I didn’t know that or I would have warned them. Especially since I did not know the outcome of their misadventure.”

“Outcome?” Sara asked. “Did someone get hurt? Are they all okay?”

“Your sister was attacked by hell hounds.” Crowley took her hands. “I couldn’t get there in time to do anything. By the time I did, Dean and Sam had them on lock down in a building. I couldn’t get in of course. I would have helped her in whatever way I could.”

“You don’t come back from a hell hound bite.” Sara felt sick. “Jo…..”

Crowley continued. “Your mother stayed with her. Jo was too weak to move, I imagine. Dean and Sam escaped and there was an explosion. I had to leave. If Lucifer had gotten a whiff of me….”

“My mom and Jo….” She looked at him. “The building exploded?”

“I’m so sorry, Darling.” Crowley told her. I am so sorry. I imagine that this isn’t the way they envisioned any of this happening.”

Sara felt sick. “Dean and Sam left my mother and sister to die.”

“I don’t think that’s what happened, Sara. Jo was going to die. I could have made her more comfortable, but I wouldn’t have been able to save her. Jo was most likely too weak, or already gone. Your mother stayed to help her…”

“My mother and my sister are both dead.” Sara felt empty. She felt sick. “My dad!? Is he…”

“Bobby stayed behind. He…he wouldn’t have been much help in his chair.” Crowley reminded her.

“Sam and Dean didn’t get Lucifer?”

“No,” Crowley said.

Sara was shaking. “I need to go to my father’s.”

“Sara, it’s not safe!”

“Damn it, my father and my mother…” Sara knew something. “They were trying again. Dad was going to propose to her.”

Crowley nodded. “I’m so sorry.”

“Can I call?” She asked through tears. “Please!?!”

“Darling, if you do that, they’ll find you.” He handed her a handkerchief. “This will be over soon.”

“Are you sure?” She asked. “How many more people will I have to lose…….”

“I don’t know, Love, but I will not lose you.”


	33. Chapter 33

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 33**

 

 ****Sara looked around. She saw Sam and Adam….Adam? Wasn’t he dead?!

“Sam!” She called to him, but when he turned, she knew.

“Oh, God no!” She cried. “Sammy, what did you do?”

“Beautiful Sara.” the voice was the same. “You’ve rewritten things by showing up here.”

“Let him go.” Sara begged. “Let Adam go!”

“I’m not Adam. Not really.”

Sara looked at him. She knew. “Michael…but Dean….”

“Adam is of Winchester blood. He’s not my true Vessel and he won’t be able to contain me long. Long enough though.”

“Where’s Dean?” She asked. Her hair, a darker red than it once was, blew around her. “Is he….”

_Gunter Glieben Glauchen Globen_

The song coming from the Impala brought a smile to her face. As soon as he parked and got out, Sara raced to him. Dean’s face was a mix of shock and relief.

“Baby, I’m so glad to see you, but we have to…”

“Deal with this. I know.” Sara kissed him. “There’s a lot to talk about.”

Everything seemed to move much faster than Sara anticipated. Cas and Bobby showed up.

“Hey Assbutt!” Cas threw a Molotov cocktail at Michael and the archangel was gone. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Cas…

Cas exploded.

Sara screamed out. Bobby looked like he was going to run, but Lucifer snapped his finger.

“DADDY!” Sara cried out.

She made her way to Bobby. “Daddy, please! Daddy, don't….don’t go!”

Sara looked up to see Dean’s bloody and bruised body against the Impala. It was then that she knew she was going to lose everyone she loved. She kissed Bobby’s forehead and stood up. She started toward the Impala, but stopped.

Sam was in control suddenly. He knew exactly what he had to do. Michael was back. As fast as everything happened to begin with, things seemed to slow down.

“SAMMY!” She screamed as he pulled himself and Michael into the hole he’d opened with the rings.

The hole was sealed and they were gone. Sara stared for a full minute before running to Dean.

“Baby? I’m here.” She looked at him. “Dean?”

“He’s gone.”

“Shh,” She cradled him. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.”

“Move, Sara.”

Sara was hearing things. She looked up and her eyes widened. “Castiel?” She whispered.

“Please, move.” He said. She did and Cas healed Dean. He walked to Bobby and soon Sara was hugging her father.

“Baby girl, I am so glad to see you!” Bobby said.

“I know about…Mom and Jo…”

“We’ll talk later.” Bobby walked to Dean. “He’s gone?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. He’s gone.” Dean looked lost. “I made a promise to Sam.”

“What?”

“A normal life.” was all he said.

~*~

Several hours later, they were back at Bobby’s, showered, drinking, and trying to make sense of what happened.

Dean held her close the whole time. She’d driven the Impala back and he’d kept his head in her lap, staring at her, touching her face. Sara had a bad feeling she was trying to shake.

Bobby hugged them both before he went to bed. Dean took a deep breath and pulled Sara outside.

“I missed you so much.” He cried as he held her.

“Crowley….He wanted to keep me safe.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Sara said. “He did though.”

“I’m sorry about Ellen and Jo.” Dean told her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save them.”

“Shh,” Sara kissed the tears falling. “Baby, we both lost people we love. We need to time and process everything.”

“Sammy made me promise….”

“You mentioned it…normal life.” Sara smiled. “That sounds kind of nice.”

Dean looked at her. “Sara….that doesn’t include you.”

Her face slowly fell. “Dean?”

“I’ve never been able to put into words what you mean to me…I don’t know if I ever could. I do know that if I want something normal, it won’t be with you.” Dean kissed her softly. “I have to get away from all of this, from you and Bobby….”

“Where are you going?”

Dean could have lied to her, but he knew better. He knew she’d be furious. “I’m going to see Lisa and Ben…I don’t expect much…”

Sara nodded. “You’ve always had a soft spot for that kid. And his mother.” Sara tried not to sound bitter.

“Sweetheart, I….”

Sara put a finger over his lips. “You’re right, Dean. I don’t do normal. It sucked. I loved teaching but I knew it wasn’t right for me. God help me, I love the hunts.”

“I….I do too, but I can’t. Not now.”

“Baby,” She took his face into her hands. “You and Sammy haven’t had a break your entire lives. I’m going to miss you, but at least I’ll know you’re alive.”

“Sara…”

“If you go, I don’t ever want to see you again, Dean. Not because I don’t love you, but because I do.” Sara was fighting her tears. “I love you more than I will ever love anyone else.” He opened his mouth. “Don’t you say it, Dean…”

“I want to.” He whispered.

“If you do, I won’t let you leave.” She told him. “Don’t give me hope where there can’t be any.”

“Sara…”

“I want you to go to Lisa and I want you to try it. If it doesn’t happen, move on. Don’t come back here. Don’t come back to this life.” She smiled. “You’ve taught me well, Baby. I’ve got this.”

He pulled her close to him. “I don’t like the idea of never seeing you…”

“It’s killing me, but at least you’ll be alive.” Sara kissed him. “I’m going to go ahead and leave tonight. I won’t go far but far enough so I don’t try to stop you.”

“Don’t,” He shook his head. “Sara, we could try it. I don’t have to hunt. You can…”

“That would never work for you, Dean.” Sara knew better. “Baby, you have to go. Try it…”

“What if I do and it really doesn’t work?” Dean asked.

Sara considered this. “My cell will always be on.” She promised.

~*~

Sara left her father’s and drove a few towns over to a motel. She sat on the bed and fought the urge to go back and tell Dean she’d get out. She wanted him to get out.

Around two in the morning, there was a knock on her door. Her crying turned to laughter and she raced to answer it. Dean had come for her! He wasn’t leaving.

She opened the door and almost passed out. “You’re not real….”

“Sara, please.” Sam Winchester was standing in front of her. “It’s me. I don’t know what happened but I’m back. I’m out of the cage and I’m back. Where’s Dean?”

“Probably packing to go to Lisa’s.” Sara told him.

Sam shrugged. “You were gone, Sara. He needs out.”

“I get it.” Sara felt something was off, but she was exhausted. She was emotional. “You aren’t going to…”

“Dean is out. He’s staying out.” Sam said. “You and I…..well, I met someone.” he motioned for someone to join him.

A bald man stepped up behind Sam and Sara looked confused. “Sam?”

“This is Samuel Campbell. My grandfather. Someone pulled him out of Heaven.”

“Someone pulled you up and him down?” Sara asked. “Isn’t that a little strange?”

“Where’s Dean?” Samuel asked.

“He’s out.” Sam said. “He stays that way.”

“Sam, we could use him if he’s half the hunter you say he is…”

“He’s out.” Sara said. “I don’t care if you’re his grandfather or his guardian angel. You go near him and I will cut you.”

“Sara!” Sam gave her a look.

Samuel chuckled. “I can see why my grandsons are both in love with you. You’re a little fireball.”

“You’re going to call Dean?” She asked.

“No, and I don’t want you to either.” Sam said. “Sara, you and Dean were never really happy. He…he was actually glad you disappeared. He said that he was tired of trying to live up to some prophecy that…”

“Okay, I get it.” Sara held a hand up. Her cell phone rang and she answered it without checking the name. “Hello?”

“Sara, he’s left.” Her father sounded broken. “Baby, come home. I’ve missed you and I….I can’t lose anyone else.”

“I’m coming, Daddy.” Sara promised. “I just couldn’t be there….”

“I know, Sara. I understand. He said he would have stayed.”

Sara saw Sam and Samuel watching her. “I’m bringing someone with me. Just prepare yourself….”

“I was actually about to tell you something else, Sara. Someone showed up. Someone I never expected to see….Sara.” Bobby took a deep breath. “Sara, Danielle is here. She’s alive.”


	34. Chapter 34

**The Sara Sagas Chapter 34**

 

 ****Sara almost dropped her phone. “What?”

“She showed up about five minutes after Dean left. I recognized her immediately. She’s asking for you…Aubrey….”

“I’ll be there in less than an hour,” She promised. She looked at Sam. “You’re coming with me.”

“We’ve got a car….”

“Not you.” Sara said. Samuel looked at her with a questioning glare. “My father said someone else who has been dead for quite a while showed up at his house. Showing up with Sam is going to be hard enough. You’re an outsider to us…”

“He’s my grandfather!”

“He’s not mine. Sam, come with me. Please.”

Sam looked at Samuel. “I’ll meet up with you later.” Samuel nodded, giving Sara one last glare.

“Charmer, that one.”

“Why are you being such a bitch?” Sam asked. He walked up behind her and pulled her close. His lips touched her neck before he whispered. “Need to get out some of the emotions you’re feeling right now? Sure as hell would help me out…”

“Sam!” Sara pulled away. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Don’t act like a prude. Dean told me things.” Sam said. “I saw things….”

“Sam, please stop.” Sara grabbed her things and walked to the door. “Let’s go.”

He pulled her back. “Sara, he’s gone. I’m here.”

“Sam, my Dad is waiting for us.” Sara told him.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Sam said. “Just remember anytime you need to relieve some stress, you just have to ask.”

~*~

Sara knew Sam was off. She knew Lucifer wasn’t riding shotgun but Sara just knew that Sam wasn’t completely himself. They pulled into Bobby’s driveway and she saw her father on the porch. “He’s going to be happy to see you.” She told Sam.

“I’m glad to see him.” Sam said. “Look, earlier.”

“Totally forgotten.” Sara said.

“I meant it, but I should have been a little less Dean with it.”

Something about the comment annoyed her, but she shook it off.

Once out of the car, Bobby stood up. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“Daddy, don’t…”

“Did you test him?!” Bobby asked.

“Did you test Danielle?” Sara looked at him.

Bobby nodded. “Silver faucets and holy water in the well. She’s clean.”

Sara was scared. “I haven’t seen her….”

“She’s anxious to see you.” Bobby said with a smile. He looked at Sam. “I’ll talk to this one.”

Sara slowly walked inside and looked around. She was shaking. Danielle was truly her best friend, her only friend, growing up. She’d never had a chance to thank her for protecting her. Danielle had died….

“Oh my God!” The voice was almost the same. Sara slowly turned and looked into the warm brown eyes she remembered. “Aubrey….Sara….”

“Oh, Danielle!” Sara rushed into her arms and they cried together.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Danielle cried. “They told me you were dead!”

“They?!” Sara asked.

“Shapeshifters took me the night you got into the wreck. They were holding me and then two of them became me. It was a week or so later and someone showed up. He said that he was a friend and he wanted to protect me. He said he’d watched over you for years…”

“Crowley?” Sara looked at Danielle. “Demon with red eyes.”

“Yes,” Danielle nodded.

“You didn’t make any deals or anything?”

“No, no,” Danielle said. “He put me in a new place with guards and people to watch over me. He came to me the other day and said that it was finally time for me to leave. He told me about you over the years. I had a hard time calling you Sara….”

“You’ll get there.” Sara said. “I don’t go by Aubrey at all. She died years ago.”

Danielle nodded. “I understand.” She smiled. “You’re all grown up!”

“So are you.”

“No, Sara.” She tried to use the name she’d know her friend as now. “You’ve changed.”

“Well, the hits never stopped after everything that happened. I lost you, I learned that I was adopted….” She shook her head. “Did you know?”

Danielle told her. “I knew what Dad wanted me to know. Joanna and I were not close after I learned that Bobby and Ellen were your parents. I wanted to tell you and get you out of that house…”

“I had a feeling you knew and that if you had the power, you would have done something.” Sara said. “I’m not angry. Really. When I found out about it, on my seventeenth birthday because Jo was in a mood, I may have been, but I got over it.”

“Bobby told me about what happened….with everyone. I’m so sorry.” She hugged her.

“Sam’s back.” Sara said. “He’s kind of acting like…well, he’s back. I guess he’ll settle down. Dean never really wanted to talk about hell and Sam was actually in the cage with Lucifer, and Michael, so he’s going to need time, I’m sure.”

“Dean…”

“Yeah, long story.” Sara told her. “And I’ll fill you in on everything. I promise.”

“Sara,” Danielle looked unsure of herself. “Bobby said my parents went missing.”

“They fell off the grid. I assumed because they were sick of getting pulled into all the craziness. It happened after I lost Robbie..”

“Robbie?”

“My son.” Sara said. “I had a little boy but he didn’t make it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Danielle hugged her. “I’m sorry.”

“Dean was dead…well, I thought he was. He was pulled up and no one told me for awhile. I was kind of a mess….”

“I can imagine.” Danielle said. “Where the hell is Dean?”

Sara looked down. “He promised Sam he’d go live a normal life. He doesn’t think I can be a part of that. I get it. I really do. Nothing we had was normal.”

“You two are written in the stars.” Danielle said. “I remember Aunt Pam telling me that when I was six….” She stopped. “Bobby told me.”

“I couldn’t get there in time.” Sara said. “Dean called me, but Jo and I were hunting a wendego and I couldn’t get there to help her. I loved Pam too.”

“Dean will be back.” Danielle smiled. “You can’t keep true love from one another.”

“You’ve never seen us together.”

“I saw the way he looked at you all those years ago.” Danielle said seriously. “I heard how much he wanted to protect you when we were told what we needed to do. Dean Winchester didn’t even know you and he was in love with you. He’ll come back.” Danielle winked. “Now reintroduce me to Sammy. Pam always said he’d grow into his ass and I need to see if she was right.”


	35. Chapter 35

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 35**

****Danielle hadn’t trained in years, but she was able to get back into shape easily. Sam promised to check in, but insisted that he belonged with the Campbell family now. Sara was sad to see him go, but she knew that it was for the best. Having Sam around would only remind her of Dean.

Danielle was anxious for a hunt after a few months. Bobby hesitated and then threw them one. A werewolf just south of Sioux Falls. Danielle nudged Sara with a smile. “I never thought in a million years we would be hunting together.”

“This ain’t no weekend getaway, ladies!” Bobby said.

“We know, Dad.” Sara said. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Bobby looked at them and smiled. “I suppose I wouldn’t. Just don’t get killed. I’ll bring you back and kill you both again.”

~*~

“Every victim works for the same clinic.” Danielle read over the notes they’d made. “All four dated the same man they met through the same dating site.”

“At least we know where not to look for a date.” Sara joked.

Danielle shook her head. “He’s involved but he’s not the werewolf. He’s got alibis!”

Sara scanned the videos again. “None of this makes any kind of sense.”

“Well,” Danielle opened the closet and took out the two suits they’d brought with them just in case. “Agent Sawyer and Agent Dickinson will just have to question him.”

Sara’s laughter filled the room. “'Thelma and Louise?‘”

“It was one of our favorite movies.” Danielle shrugged. “Besides, Dean and Sam used rock star alias’s. We will go with movie characters.”

“That works.” Sara grabbed the suit. “Danielle?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you see Crowley often?” Sara had told Danielle about her relationship with Crowley, such as it was.

“Every few weeks.” Danielle said. “I was terrified at first, but then he’d bring me updates, pictures, and tell me how you were doing. He told me about your first hunt. I was stunned. Sara, you were never suppose to see this life. Daddy wanted to get you away from Cliff and send you to my aunt in Boston. She never got into the life, but she would have kept you safe…”

“What about you? You, Dean, Sam….you weren’t really given a choice.”

“I wanted this life.” Danielle said. “Call me crazy, but I never wanted the domestic life.”

“I didn’t think I did either until I thought I couldn’t have kids.” Sara said. “It….Dean wanted kids. He’s really good with kids, actually. The girl he went to….she’s got this son.” Sara closed her eyes. “Dani, I think he’s Dean’s. I think Lisa’s scared to tell Dean, or maybe she has. It’s just this feeling.” Sara sat on the bed. “Dean was crushed when he found out about our son. He wanted to have a normal life when Azazel was gone. He and I….we were going to leave. It didn’t happen because Sam left for Stanford the same night we planned to go.”

Danielle moved next to her. They’d talked but not about everything. “Sara, I’m so sorry.”

“When the doctors said I probably wouldn’t have kids, I felt destroyed. I knew that if I ever saw him again, Dean wouldn’t want me. I couldn’t give him a baby. I was wrong though. We were together and he was fine with it.” Sara sighed. “Things changed after he went to hell. I knew it. He knew it. We got back together, but I always felt like something was different.”

“Did he ever talk about hell?”

“Yeah, and I know that it was not a picnic. I know that he was messed up from things that happened.” Sara wiped her eyes. “I hope he he’s happy.”

Danielle hugged her. “I know you’re not, Sara. I know you miss him. I think you need to see him. Not talk to him, but see him. Maybe it’ll make things easier if you know he’s happy and moved on. Maybe it’ll destroy you. Not knowing what he’s doing or where he’s at is killing you though.”

“I’ve been tempted.”

“Let’s wrap this up and have that girls weekend Bobby said we couldn’t go on.”

~*~

Jared Thomas was not surprised by the questions. “I recently broke up with my girlfriend and yeah, I joined a dating site.” He looked down. “The nurses that replied all knew…it was actually a joke.”

“A joke?” Danielle asked.

“I found out from a guy I work with.” Jared said. “I was…still am….the nerd. The guy most girls won’t date, but they’ll marry because I’ll give them whatever they want.” He sighed. “Jake told me because he knew they were getting a kick out of it. The thing is, I told all of them up front that I wasn’t making any commitments. I was going on coffee dates to meet people and make friends to start.”

“You do realize that it looks very suspicious that all of these women died after going on dates with you?” Sara asked.

Jared nodded. “I agree but I didn’t kill them. The police questioned me and I have alibis for every night.”

“We know. We don’t think you had anything to do with these murders.” Sara assured him. “We believe someone connected to you does.”

“I can’t imagine anyone…”

“Your ex girlfriend. Where is she?” Danielle asked.

“She left town.” Jared said. “Three months ago. She came home late, crying. She packed her stuff and left the next day.”

Danielle and Sara shared a look. They knew who it was. “Thank you, Mr. Thomas. We’ll be in touch should anything else come up.”

“Thank you, Agents.”

Sara flipped through her notes. “Ex girlfriend is Carla Monroe.”

Danielle pulled out her new smart phone and typed something in the search engine. “There’s something close by called Monroe’s Meadows.”

“Let’s go change and check it out.”

~*~

They arrived at Monroe’s Meadows. It was an old Christmas tree farm that set up a light show during the holidays. It was early August and no sign of activity was anywhere.

“We’ve got to be careful.” Sara said. “We have to assume she’s not alone.” Danielle nodded. She’d hunted werewolves twice, when she was still a kid. “You get a shot, you take it.”

“Absolutely.”

They slowly approached the first building and Sara took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and went in first. There were two open rooms, but no signs of anyone.

“There’s no closets.” Danielle whispered.

“Other building.” Sara said.

They heard something as they approached the other building. Growling. Sara was about to count off when she noticed the moon.

It wasn’t full.

She motioned to it. Danielle’s mouth dropped. They clearly heard a wolf.

It was a werewolf, wasn’t it?”

“Please, don’t do this!” They heard a cry. Sara kicked in the door and saw the werewolf. A petite thing with long black hair. Her large eyes were a clear blue and she immediately started toward Sara. Danielle’s gun fired two bullets into her chest.

“What the hell is going on?” The woman in the chair cried. “Carla called me and asked me to…”

“Shh, shh,” Sara untied her and checked her. She’d been bitten. She asked Danielle for a bandage and wrapped the bite mark.

“Carla was a werewolf.” Sara explained.

“Was she going to eat me?!” The woman asked.

“Probably.” Danielle said. “How long have you been here?”

“A few hours. She called me and asked me to come out here. She’s been gone for a few months and didn’t want our parents to know…”

“She’s your sister?” Sara asked. The woman nodded. “I’m so sorry.” Sara understood now. Carla wasn’t going to kill this woman.

She’d planned to turn her.

Danielle and Sara both knew what they had to do. Sara saw Danielle was shaking and took charge. “Why don’t you come outside with me for a minute. Danielle will take care of Carla.”

“She wasn’t a bad person. Why did this happen to her?”

“What’s your name?”

“Michelle.”

“Michelle, I’m Sara. Sometimes these things happen and there’s nothing we can do. Danielle and I are hunters. We try and save people, help them if we can….”

“Kill them if you can’t?” Michelle asked.

“Yeah.”

Michelle saw the gun in Sara’s hand. “She bit me…I’ll turn into one now?”

“No,” Sara said. “I’m sorry. This is the part of the job I hate.” She closed her eyes and raised the gun. Just as her finger was squeezing the trigger, she heard another gun.

“What the hell?!” She asked.

Sam looked at the body lying at her feet. “I know how much you hate killing people who don’t really deserve it.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Sara said. “Mr. Campbell.”

“Please, darling, call me Samuel.”

Sara managed a small smile. “If you’re here, you can help us get this cleaned up.”

~*~

Two hours later, Samuel insisted they all go to a bar in the small town. Danielle insisted on changing so the women walked in after Sam and Samuel got a table in the back.

“Ooh! Pool!” Danielle’s eyes lit up. “I haven’t played in..”

“Come on,” Sam smiled at her. “Let’s go.”

A waitress brought over beers and Sara asked for red wine. It calmed her nerves and would help her sleep later.

“Wine? I had a feeling you were a classy woman.”

“Excuse me.”

“Sam said you were something else. Red wine in a place like this….”

Sara shrugged. “Beer’s fine usually. Red wine is good for the nerves.”

“Nerves?”

“I don’t like hunting werewolves. My first hunt was a werewolf and it was kind of crazy.”

“Sam told me.” Samuel smiled at her. “You know, Dean was a fool for leaving someone like you and Sam is a fool for not even trying.”

“Pardon me?”

“I meant no disrespect, Sara, really. You’re special, in more ways than whatever the hell that psychic said. Sam told me that Dean loved you…

“Mr. Campbell, Dean and I had a very complicated relationship for a very long time.” Sara sipped her wine. “Dean didn’t love me. He wanted to, I think. Dean had to leave though. He deserved a chance to see if a normal life was what he really wanted.”

“And if he changes his mind?” Samuel was curious.

“I don’t know,” Sara said. “Dean and I don’t work. Not for lack of trying. We may be written in the stars or whatever, but we don’t work. I will always love Dean but I don’t want to get him back only to lose him again.”

Samuel shook his head. “My grandsons, both of them, are fools.” He smiled. “And please, Sara, call me Samuel. I’d like for us to be friends.”

Sara thought for a minute. “Okay, Samuel, I think that might not be a bad thing. I just…Three people back from the dead in one day…I was a little freaked out.”

“Your friend was being held by a demon.”

“Yeah, but we’ve done ever test known to man.” Sara assured him. “Crowley….he’s dangerous. I know that. He also has a crush on me and if that kept my best friend safe for these last fifteen years, I’ll take it.”

Samuel kept smiling. “Crowley. Cross roads demon right?”

“King of Hell now.”

“You don’t say.” Samuel was intrigued. “You have interesting friends.”

“I guess. I’m curious. Did you and Sam ever figure out how you got pulled down and he got pulled up?”

“No, but I want to know.” Samuel’s tone was serious. “I didn’t know Sam before but I wonder about him sometimes….”

“He does seem different, but he wasn’t just in hell. He was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. That was after he opened it up and threw them all in them.”

“Yeah, yeah, that makes sense.” Samuel said. “I just…he’s so cold sometimes. He just goes in and he doesn’t think….”

“Sounds like Dean.” Sara smiled a little. “He’s channeling his big brother.”

“Maybe.” Samuel watched Sam and Danielle across the bar. “I hope that’s it.”

“What else could it be?” Sara asked.

“Nothing. I’m just…I’m an old man who’s seen a lot.” Samuel told her as he took another sip of his beer.


	36. Chapter 36

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 36**

****Months passed. Sara and Danielle worked on cases with Bobby and a few other hunters. They had their strengths, proving to everyone they were a strong team. Sara liked being out on the road. Bobby worried she was throwing herself into her work and Danielle confirmed it.

“She didn’t want me to say anything, but we drove to Indiana.” Danielle confessed about six months after their weekend trip. “It was my idea. I honestly thought he’d come back with us.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t.”

“She didn’t talk to him. She watched him. Sara said he was happy. Much happier than she’d ever seen him. I know seeing him with the kid was hard.”

Bobby sighed. “She’s not the only one convinced that’s his kid. Hell, maybe Lisa’s come clean….”

“She hadn’t when we were there. I wore a wig and went into the ice cream parlor they were in. I just wanted…I don’t know. I wanted to see or hear something that might give Sara hope. I didn’t, but Ben was calling Dean by his name and not Dad. The way the kid was looking at him, I’m pretty sure that if he thought or knew Dean was his Dad…”

“Yeah, that’s the impression I got when Sam told me about them the first time.” Bobby said. “I miss Dean. I really do. I want him happy. I had hoped that maybe Sara and Dean could have been happy together, but I think I knew it wouldn’t happen right away.”

Danielle shrugged. “Normal doesn’t work for people like us. Dad said he and my mom tried it when I was born….”

Bobby shook his head. “Your momma wouldn’t stop hunting, Dani. She died because she went into a situation she shouldn’t have without backup.”

“I know. Dad explained it to me when he told me everything.” Danielle said. “Normal doesn’t last for us. This life doesn’t just go away.”

“I hope it does for Dean.” Bobby said. “I know it hurts my baby girl, and I miss him, but if anyone has the right to have that life, it’s Dean.”

~*~

Sara yawned as she put away the photo album. She knew it was stupid but she wanted to look at his face. Sometimes she was scared she’d forgot it, but she never did.

There was a knock on her door. “Sara?”

“Hey,” She opened the door and smiled at Danielle. “Case?”

“No, shopping.” Danielle had a sparkle in her eyes. “There’s a new outlet mall and if you remember, a very rich demon gave me a whole lot of money.”

Sara laughed. “Fine! It could be fun.”

~*~

They made a day of it and decided that the next day, they’d get dressed up and go out to a nice dinner. Sara hadn’t had a female friend like Danielle since she lost Danielle. It made her miss Jo a lot, but she was glad Danielle was alive.

The next afternoon, Sara showered and turned her rollers on. She’d picked out a dress that Danielle said would surely get the attention of any man they saw out that night.

She studied her reflection and shook her head. Dark red curls, her face with color from make up she never wore, and the dark green, short, strapless dress….this wasn’t her. Sara shook her head. She couldn’t go out like this. She knew Danielle was looking forward to it, but she just couldn't….

Sara heard a knock and was startled. No one came to her dad’s house except wayward hunters and Sheriff Mills. She decided to check it out. Maybe Rufus was popping in for a visit and that would give her an excuse to stay in.

“Hey, Dad, who was at the……” Her voice trailed off.

He was there. Dean was there.

His face turn up into a beautiful smile. A smile she knew he only smiled for her.

“Dean?”

“Hey, Sara.” He seemed to remember he wasn’t alone. “Lisa, this is Sara….”

“Lisa, hi!” Sara tried to play it off. She hugged the surprised woman. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you too.” Lisa said. “Nice dress.”

“Oh…it’s…long story.”

“You have a date or something?” Dean asked.

“With me.” Danielle said. “Hey, Winchester.”

Dean blinked. “What…”

“Long story.” Sara said. “it's….she wasn’t dead.”

“Dead?” The little boy next to Lisa asked.

“You must be Ben.” Sara kneeled in front of him. “Hi, I’m Sara.”

“Hi.” Ben smiled at her. “You’re really pretty.”

Sara was surprised. “Um…thank you.” She stood up. “You guys passing through or….”

“No,” Dean said. “We came with someone….”

Sam walked into the house.

Sara hadn’t wanted to see him. Not after seeing him twice since the werewolf hunt. “Hello, Sam.”

“Sara.” He smiled at Danielle. “Hey, Dani,” he was obviously checking her out.

“Hey.” Danielle was obviously not pleased to see him either.

“Wait…you…you knew he was back?”

“Yes.” Sara said. “If you want to argue, we need to go somewhere else. I’m not going to do it in front of Ben.”

Dean looked at Lisa and kissed her softly. “Danielle will take care of you guys.”

Lisa looked at Sara. “Yeah, okay.”

Sara understood. Lisa thought she was a threat. She shook her head and walked outside. Dean followed.

“How long?” Dean asked.

“How long what?”

“How long have you known my brother was out of the cage?” Dean grabbed her arm. “Sara, look at me.”

“No.” She said. “And I knew the day he came back. It’s been almost a year….”

“This entire time!?” Dean asked.

Sara pulled away from him. “You deserved normal, Babe.” She bit her lip. Terms of endearment came too easily when talking to Dean, even after a year. “I know it was wrong, but he begged us not to tell you. He wanted you to move on.”

Dean shook his head. “Damn it.”

“Why are you here?”

“There’s Djinns. They got Sammy then came after me. Lisa and Ben need a safe place to stay while we deal with it.”

“Dad and I will keep them safe.”

“I need you on this, Sara.”

“No.” She shook her head. “Danielle can go…”

“I don’t know her! Where the hell was she for fifteen years?”

“Crowley had her. He was keeping her safe. For me.”

“Crowley?” Dean’s eyes widened. “The Demon that’s been watching over you is Crowley?!”

“Yeah and He owes me my Dad’s soul.” Sara was pissed about that. “Look, Dean, I can’t go with you. You don’t want me to.”

“You’re the best and I need the best.”

“Baby,” She cringed. She’d done it again. “Lisa wasn’t thrilled to see me. If we take off together to go and hunt this thing, she’s not going to understand.”

“Yeah, she will.”

“No, Dean, she won’t. I wouldn’t. I didn’t.” Sara admitted.

Dean closed his eyes. “Sara, I need you on this.”

“We don’t need her, Dean. We’ve got backup.” Sam told him. “Danielle should come.”

“She won’t sleep with you again, Sam.” Sara warned him.

Sam chuckled. “Jealous, Sara?”

“You wish, Sam.” Sara was done. “Both of you can suck a donkey’s dick for all I care.”

Dean looked at his brother. “What the hell….”

“She’s been a bitch for the last year, Dean. Sara’s been an easy target to mess with because she gets pissed so easy…”

Dean knew that wasn’t the Sam he knew. Sam wouldn’t deliberately mess with Sara. “Yeah, whatever. I need to talk to Ben and Lisa.”

“Hurry up. We don’t have all day.”

~*~

Sara changed and went to the kitchen. She took chicken from the fridge she’d just brought that morning and started cutting it. She washed vegetables and saw Lisa in the door. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Lisa forced a smile. “Want some help?”

“No, no,” Sara shook her head. “You’re a guest.”

Lisa seemed weary still. “Dean didn’t think you’d be here.”

“I’m not sure where he thought I’d be, honestly. This has always been the hub.” Sara knew she could be causing problems for Dean, but she didn’t care. “I never expected to see Dean again.”

“You mean after you followed him around for three days last August?” Lisa asked.

Sara stopped and turned around. “You…saw me?”

“He didn’t. He may have left if he had.” Lisa told her. “Dean cried for you. And Sam. And Bobby. And Cas. He didn’t sleep more than a few minutes at a time for months. He drank too much, he was jumpy…”

“Was? He’s better?” Sara asked, concern on her face and in her eyes.

“You showed up just as things started to get better in some respects. I knew who you were. He’d told me about you the first time we met. He told me you were still in the picture when he showed up a few years ago.” Lisa sighed. “He told me you’d disappeared for a few months and then was suddenly back. Dean said he left to come to us anyway. I was sure that was a sign.”

“I hoped it was, Lisa.” Sara walked to her and took her hands. “I could lie to you and tell you that Dean and I are through, and we are, for the most part, but in a way, we won’t ever be. I will love him until the day I die. I will never stop caring about him. I will always be there for him…”

“So why are you here?” Lisa asked. “Why aren’t you hunting this thing with him?”

“Dad and I are both here to protect you and Ben. Trust me, Dad’s a hell of a fighter, but I’m much better.” Sara told her. “You’re both important to Dean, so you’re important to me.”

“You looked at Ben earlier…”

“I know he’s not Dean’s, but he is.” Sara smiled. “He’s just like him.”

Lisa nodded. “Yeah, I guess. I never realized it until Dean moved in. It’s a little uncanny that a child is so much like a man who isn’t his father.”

Sara suddenly wondered if Lisa realized that her lie was transparent. “Yeah, I guess Dean left just a very lasting impression.”

“Yeah, something like that.” Lisa said. “Now, let me help you with dinner. Really, I want to. We are kind of bonding, I guess.”


	37. Chapter 37

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 37**

 

Sara stared at the text and wondered if things would ever not be dire.

_Cas erased their memories. Dean’s not doing well. Will you stay there? I need your help with this one, Sara._

Sam had his soul back but he was just as much a child as Cas at times.

Dean had lost Lisa and Ben. She knew that technically, he and Lisa broke up months before. Sara hurt for him. She knew he cared for Lisa and he loved Ben. His son.

Sara had never gotten Lisa to confess it, but she still believed Ben was Dean’s. She never pressed it though. She couldn’t now. Ben was gone forever, thanks to one touch from Cas.

Danielle handed her a beer. “You don’t have to stick around, Sara. Dean’s a grown man. He made the decision to have Cas do this…”

“I do though.” Sara swallowed. “I begged Crowley to stop. I tried to….”

“Tried to what?”

“I offered him my body for one night if he’d let them go unharmed. He said he was tempted but he was more tempted to hurt Dean and Sam.” Sara took a deep breath. “I told him to stay the hell away from me. Crowley proved himself by taking Lisa and Ben after I begged him to leave everyone alone….”

“I never want to hear those names from your lips again.”

Sara turned and saw Dean standing in the entry. “Dean?”

“I’m going upstairs.” He said.

Sara knew which room. Hers. She sighed and shook her head. “Excuse me.”

Danielle looked at Sam as Sara disappeared. “If he so much as…”

“I know, Dani. I’ve already told him that Sara is not his rebound.”

“Sara’s his breather.” Danielle said.

“His what?”

“His breath of life. His breath of fresh air….Hell, I heard it years ago when I was in high school!” Danielle threw a pillow at him. “Want to run to town and grab some food?”

“You’re not….”

Danielle shrugged. “What’s done is done, Sam. We move on.”

“Wish those two upstairs would take that advice.”

~*~

Sara stood in the doorway and watched Dean move around her room like he always had. “What are  you doing?”

“We’re back together, Sara.”

“Since when?”

“Since…I don’t know. Tuesday at 1:37.” Dean sat on the bed and pulled his boots off. “I don’t want to argue with you.”

“I don’t either. I just don’t know why you think we’re back together.”

Dean looked at her, pained. “You don’t want that?”

“I can’t handle that, Dean.” Sara told him. “Not like this. You made this decision and neglected to tell me anything about it. I’m just suppose to think ‘Dean and I are back on!’ and…”

“Fuck you.” Dean was suddenly in her face. “You disappeared! I had no idea where you were. I just knew that I was probably never going to see you again. Instead, I find out that a demon, who has had us by the balls for months, took you to protect you. You show up out of the blue at the big fight and then…” He shook his head and grabbed his boots and jacket. “You wanted me to leave.”

“Like hell I did!” Sara screamed at him. “I wanted to go with you. I wanted to try normal, with you. You deserved better though. I’m sorry this life intertwined with that life. I’m sorry that you can’t have it both ways. I’m sorry that….” She stopped. “I’m sorry that I am tired. I’m tired of hoping for something that never happens. I’m tired of waking up happy and having it ripped away. I’m tired of hurting every damn time things don’t work out with us!”

“So we make it work!” Dean said.

“You aren’t over….”

“That’s the thing, Sara. I am. I was before the Djinn showed up. I was before I went there. I went for Ben!” He said. “I….I wanted him to be mine. I thought maybe he really was….”

“Maybe he is.”

“The demon that possessed her said so….and then said it was lying…”

“Dean, in your heart, that kid is yours. Remember what Dad says. 'Family don’t end in blood, idgit’ Ben may or may not be your blood, but he’s your family.”

“I’m going to miss him.” Dean broke down.

“Shh,” Sara cradled him. “I know, Dean. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish I could….” She stopped.

“Do you wish you could have another baby?” Dean asked.

“Sometimes, but I know that’s selfish.”

“You’d be a great mom.”

“You’re a great dad.” Sara told him. “No matter what, you were a dad for the last year. You were a dad to Sam growing up.”

Dean sighed. “Sweetheart, I just came back in here like things weren’t…”

“I know,” Sara watched as their hands and fingers connected. “Dean, I want you. I want you completely and I don’t think I’ll ever have that.”

He sat up and looked at her. “We’re getting too old for this bullshit, Sara.”

“I know, Baby. I know.” Sara smiled. “We could go back to what we had before I knew about the demon deal…”

“That was never fair to you.”

“I wanted to be with you and I was willing to take whatever the hell I could get.” She told him. “No commitments. No…”

“How many other men have you slept with?” Dean asked as his hand played with her loose hair. “I don’t want to fight. I’m just…”

“No one.” Sara told him. “I haven’t been with another man, Dean. I haven’t had much opportunity but I’ve never wanted to…”

“I knew the answer, in my heart. I…” Dean closed his eyes. “I’m done playing games, Sara. We need to just….”

“Move on?”

“What? Hell no! Wait…is that…”

“Guys!” Sam knocked. “Are you dressed?”

“Yes, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam opened the door. “There’s a case a couple of towns over. Danielle and I caught wind…”

“You’re working the case together?” Dean asked, concerned.

Danielle entered the room and smiled. “We are all working the case. Together.”

“What’s the case?” Sara asked.

“It’s at a couple’s retreat.” Sam told them. “Couples are disappearing, one shows up dead, the other just gone. We don’t have enough to find the pattern…”

Sara looked at Dean. “We in?”

“Yeah, it’s been a long time since we worked together.” Dean looked at Sam and Danielle. “You two are getting jobs….”

“We’ll pose as a couple too.” Danielle said. “That betters the chances of getting this solved quickly.”

Sara felt Dean squeeze her hand. “I guess we should pack. Probably should take one bag per couple….” They all looked at her. “Come on! We’ve got to make this realistic.”


	38. Chapter 38

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 38**

Sara was surprised when Dean grabbed the bag from her. “I can carry it.”

“Ladies don’t carry the luggage.” Dean winked.

Sam was grabbing all of Danielle’s bags. “Most pack more like this.”

“Shut up, Sam.” Danielle said. “I missed my early twenties. I have to catch up and dress up as much as I can now.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “I registered us under Hood and Smith. Brothers dating sisters.”

“You decided to keep it simple?” Danielle asked.

“Yes, Miss Hood. I did.”

A few minutes later they were in their separate rooms and Sara saw the huge tub, the large bed, and the complimentary wine, along with the requested beer.

Dean wrapped his arms around her. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, but we’re here to work.” Sara said with regret. “I almost want to put it off a day.”

“Sam and Danielle can start…” Dean leaned in closer. “Sara?”

“We’re scheduled for a massage.” Sara said. “I….I thought maybe you could use a professional one for once.”

Dean looked at her with concern. “You’re wasting your money on me?”

“Don’t start. I told you years ago it’s our money. I don’t need much, really. I think all four of us could use some fun and spoiling, even if we are working.” Sara said. “We have the massage and then two hours before dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“I ordered for all of us, Dean. Bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, fries, pie….”

“You,” Dean kissed her, “are something else.”

“Maybe.” Sara smiled. “Let’s grab them and get to the spa.”

~*~

Sara and Dean smiled at each other while their muscles were worked over and relaxed. They also listened, just in case something was said, but Sara had intended for this to be their time to relax before the real work started.

Sam and Danielle seemed to enjoy their massages too. Danielle winked at Sara. “Good idea. I saw him….”

“You’ve seen him naked plenty.” Sara rolled her eyes.

“Ladies, we have two hours before dinner….”

Danielle bit her lip. “Sam and I were going to do some research.”

“Yeah. Right.” Sam said. “Research.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Wrap it up, baby brother.”

“Dean!” Sara fought her laughter.

“Want to go for a walk?” Dean asked her. “Explore a little?”

“Sure.” Sara took his hand. “It’s really nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, not our usual digs for sure.”

Sara led him to a small cafe and sat down. “Maybe we’ll hear something.”

“Good idea.” He went to the counter to order and Sara looked around. Several couples sat close together, kissing and cuddling in the booths. Some sat across from each other holding hands. She looked at Dean, standing at the counter, and smiled. They weren’t the cute and cuddly in public type. They didn’t glaze into each other’s eyes….

“I got you a sweet tea.” Dean sat across from her. “I know you miss it and can’t find it often.”

“Thanks!” Sara smiled at him. Dean did little things like bringing her something special she liked, more than she’d imagined he would. “I was thinking that maybe we should sign up for the couples therapy….”

“Sara…”

“Not because we need it…hell, we do, but Dr. Phil couldn’t work through our shit. If people are being taken for a specific reason, if couples taken were having problems….”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Dean said. “Maybe we should…have problems or something.”

Sara raised a brow. “Okay, we’ll figure that out….”

Dean watched her for a minute and smiled. “We don’t belong here, Sara. This isn’t who we are.”

“I know.” Sara said. “Maybe it’s all the years behind us. We seem to be more at ease…”

“We know each other. Inside and out.” Dean said. “These people….they don’t know dick about each other.”

“Maybe.” Sara looked at the time. “We should get upstairs, shower, and change..”

“Did you pack me something for dinner?”

“Yeah, Danielle and I went shopping last night. We got you and Sam some things to wear.” Sara remembered some of the things Danielle had bought herself to wear. “I think you’ll like it. It’s nothing too crazy.”

“I trust you.” Dean said. He stood up and reached for her hand. “Think we may be able to go back to our room early?”

“I….”

“I just want to be with you, alone. We don’t have to do anything.” Dean said as they walked to their room. “I missed you, Sweetheart. I missed all of you.”

“I missed you, Dean, but we are here on a case.” She reminded him.

“Yeah, I know, but….you know….business and pleasure was something we were always good at.”

~*~

Sam and Danielle were as disgusting as the rest of the couples. Dean nudged Sara as Sam fed Danielle pasta.

“They’re playing their part, aren’t they?” Dean asked.

“Too well,” Sara said. “Look at that guy over there, watching them.”

Dean looked and saw a dark haired man staring at his brother and Danielle. Dean leaned over and said something to Sam, who leaned in and kissed Danielle’s cheek, whispering something in her ear.

“I think Sam and I are going to go for a walk.” Danielle subtly gestured toward the man watching them.

“If he follows, we give it three minutes.” Sara said.

Dean agreed. “He’s texting, I think.”

“He has been most of the night.” Sara said.

Several couples were leaving but they saw the man stay in his spot, watching as he did something on his phone.

“Let’s go,” Dean stood and pulled her chair out. “I don’t like this.”

They walked outside and Sara moved next to the man and started looking through her purse. “I wanted to take some pictures before we go up.”

“It’s dark,” Dean said. “Why not wait until tomorrow?”

“Well, I guess I could.” Sara glanced over at the man’s phone. He was playing a game.  “I just thought maybe there wouldn’t be as many people….where’s my camera?!”

“It may be on the dresser. Let’s go upstairs, Babe.” Dean smiled. “We have that huge tub…”

As they walked away, Sara giggled. “That huge tub is very tempting.”

A scream interrupted the sweet kiss Dean leaned in for.

“Damn it, let’s go.” Sara slipped her shoes off and ran toward the hallway they’d heard the screams.

“What happened?” Dean asked.

“The couple staying next to us were arguing when we came back to our room. We were trying to ignore it but then we heard….” The woman looked terrified.

“It sounded like someone was being thrown against a wall.” The man said. “I opened the door and saw that.” he pointed to something on the wall.

Sara knew immediately what it was. She knew what they were hunting.

“Looks like we’ve got a specter,” She whispered to Dean. “We need to get on this. Now.”


	39. Chapter 39

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 39**

 

Sara rolled over and looked at her phone. Five in the morning?! “What, Sam?”

“Can you get here?” Sam asked. “I need you here.”

Sara shot up. She and Danielle were only three hours away. “Yeah, Dani and I…’

“Not Dani.” Sam said quickly. Too quickly. “I need you and Dean.”

Sara yawned. “I thought you were….”

“I was and I did. I’ll text you to address. Wear a dress, please.”

“Sam?”

“And don’t tell Dani. It’ll make things really awkward.”

~*~

Sara left Dani in the boarding house they were staying in and drove north. The other hunters were good company and Dani was talking about starting a search for her parents. They’d looked, but there had been so many cases they hadn’t been able to focus on it.

She checked into a hotel, took a shower, and changed into a dress she’d packed just in case they needed to go undercover. It was dark blue, short, and strapless. Nothing special, but it was the only thing she had.

The address was a wedding chapel. Sara saw Dean pull in after she parked.

Sara and Dean hadn’t seen each other since the specter hunt the year before. The case was easy to finish and another case popped up for the Winchesters. Dean had promised to call, meet up with her, and even asked her to come to him twice, but after months of things not working out, they stopped trying to meet up. The phone calls became text messages and the text messages had stopped a few months before. As Dean stepped from the car he was using this week, she felt herself grow dizzy from excitement being so close to him again.

Dean smiled at her. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

“Hey,” Sara smiled at him. “You look good, Dean.”

“Why are you here?”

“Sam called me.” Her disappointment showed. “He told me not to bring Dani with me.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “I wonder what the hell he found here.”

Sara lifted her skirt. Her gun and knife were both secure. “I’m ready.”

Dean held the door open for Sara, but walked ahead. She followed him quietly, both with guns in their hands, ready to fire just as Sam jumped out of nowhere.

“You made it! Great!” He grabbed both of them and rushed into….a chapel?

“Dude, seriously, what’s going on? Vengeful bride? Pissed off tourist?”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “I’m getting married.”

Sara and Dean stopped and looked at each other. Their eyes went back to Sam, then they shared another look.

Their laughter caused everyone to turn and look. Sam stared at them before asking “What’s so funny?”

“You needed us here for this?” Dean said.

“No wonder you didn’t want Dani to come! She suspected you’d hook up with someone.” Sara said. “A fake Vegas wedding might have…”

“A what?” Sam asked.

Dean wrapped his arm around Sara’s waist to support himself. “Sam, these weddings are fake! Tourist traps!”

“No, they aren’t.” Sam said.

Sara nodded, “Yes, Sam, they’re here just to get money from unsuspecting tourists. Didn’t Britney Spears have one?”

“Yeah, and it was real.” Sam said. “Sara, I would expect Dean to think that this is all fake, but not you. You’re way too smart…”

“Vegas weddings are fake.” Sara said again. This time, she wasn’t laughing. She looked at Dean. “They are fake, right?”

“Yeah,” Dean assured her.

“Mr. Winchester, your bride is ready.”

Sara looked at Dean. “This is all fake. Vegas chapels…”

“All a ploy for cash.” Dean said.

“Why would you think that?” A man asked. “A ploy for cash?!”

Sara felt herself shaking. “We had a Vegas wedding! It was fake!”

Sam stared at his brother. “You and Dean are married? You’re my sister in law?”

“No! Dean and I were not really married!”

Dean agreed. “We were eighteen! I brought Sara here for Valentine’s Day. We got bored and decided to do it for fun.” His eyes met Sara’s. “That Honeymoon night, though…”

“Dean!” Sara couldn’t help but laugh at his face. “Sam, Becky, I’m sorry, but you’re just wasting your money.” She had another thought.

Why was Sam Winchester so eager to marry Becky Rosin anyway?!

Dean had the same thought. “Why don’t we all go grab some food? We can talk about something more special and intimate….”

Sara raised a brow at his choice of words. “Something more legal.”

The man cleared his throat. He had an Ipad in his hand. “What names would have gone on the marriage certificate?”

Dean laughed again. “There wasn’t one.”

“We did have to fill something out, Dean.” Sara remembered. “It was just to confirm our age, I think.”

“What names?”

“Dean Winchester and Sara Singer.” Dean looked at her. “Sara Elizabeth Singer.”

Thirty seconds later, the man shows Sara what he’s found on the Ipad. “January 24th and October 10th? Both 1979?”

“Yeah,” Sara’s eyes examined the website. Her chest tightens. “Dean, look.”

Once he looked over the website, Dean passed the Ipad back and rubs the back of his neck. “Sweetheart…”

“Yeah?”

“I think we probably should have a serious conversation here soon.”

~*~

“You think we should talk about this?” Dean asked as they drove toward Delaware. They were in Sara’s car and Dean insisted on driving. Sara insisted that he look for a second car when they hit the next state. As soon as they took care of this, Sara knew she had to leave.

She and Dean weren’t married. Not really.

Dean had surprisingly accepted the news and wanted to make up for lost time.

It had been less than twenty four hours since they learned they’d actually been married all those years before. Sara had barely processed the information. Dean had processed it and told everyone he’d spoken to since they’d learned.

Her father was not amused by what he thought was Dean’s little joke.

“I don’t know what to say, Dean.” Sara was honest. “I thought it was fake. I thought it was something people do for fun.”

Dean shrugged. “I did too. I mean, I knew some of the chapels were real….”

“What?” She looked over at him. “You knew some were real?!”

“Elvis Presley married us.” Dean said. “I was sure that it was fake!”

Her phone beeped and she let out a sigh of relief. “Dani is following a lead on her parents. She’s going to Canada with Jaime and Steve.”

Dean looked at her for a second. “Did you tell her?”

“Not yet. I will but I wanted to tell her about Sam face to face. Danielle really cares about him.”

“Sam feels the same about her.” Dean drew a breath in and exhaled. “Things just get so fucked up, don’t they?”

“Yeah, I guess they do.” Sara looked at the sights as they drove. “Dean, you know since the government thinks you’re dead, our marriage is not legal.”

“I…I wondered.” Dean reached over and took her hand. “Had I known it was real, things would have been different.”

“You wouldn’t have suggested it, Dean. I know that.”

Dean’s chuckle surprised her. “I would have done it. I just would have been a better husband. I would have actually been your husband. Things would have been different.”

“No, Baby,” She squeezed his hand. “I believe you would have tried to make things different. We both would have. We both know that there was a reason things happened though. We would have lived through the apocalypse. You probably would have left for a year or so….”

“We probably wouldn’t have lost our son. We’d probably have more kids.”

“Dean, let’s not…” Sara took a deep breath. “Let’s figure out what the hell Becky did to Sam and fix that.”

~*~

A few days later, they said goodbye to Garth and Sam hugged Sara. “Thanks.”

“Just find some time to meet up with Dani and tell her what happened. Don’t put that on me.” Sara sighed. She saw Dean checking the car he’d picked up on their travels. “She’ll be upset but she’ll understand…”

“She’s going to question why you didn’t deal with Becky.” Sam knew Danielle.

“Give her some credit.” Sara smiled. “Just be honest.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll, uh, go over there and give you two a few minutes.”

Sara walked to Dean and leaned against the car. “So…”

Dean shut the hood and walked to her. “Yes, Mrs. Winchester.”

“Dean…”

“Why can’t we try?”

Sara stared at him for a full minute before shaking her head. “We solved that spectre case a year ago. Things were good while we were working that case. Things were really good for a couple of weeks and then you and Sam took a case. Dani and I took cases. These leviathans came into the picture…”

“It’s been a hell of a year.”

“It’s been a hell of a life, Dean.” Sara cried. “We joked that night. We thought it was a fake. Our practice wedding.”

“I really thought it was fake, Sara….”

Sara nodded. “I know, Baby. I did too. I honestly thought all Vegas weddings were fake.”

“We’re married.”

“Are we, though? How many times have you died in the eyes of the law? Doesn’t that make our marriage void?”

“No.” Dean slowly reached out and touched her cheek. “I screwed up a lot.”

“Dean…”

“I want to try this, Sara.” Dean kissed her. “I know things are dangerous right now. We can’t hunt together. It would put you and Dani at risk.”

Sara understood that. “Would we even be able to see each other?”

“Yes,” Dean pressed his forehead against hers. “Sara, we wanted this. Do you remember?” He smiled suddenly. “We talked about it al the time….”

“We were young. “We really had no clue what this life would mean.”

“Sara, please!” Dean looked like like a scared little boy. “You’re the one constant in my life and I’ve screwed up with you so many damn times. No matter what choices I make, you’re the one who is there at the end of the day.”

“Sam is too. Dad…”

“It’s different, Sara.” Dean knew that. “You’re different.”

“Dean….”

“Please.” Dean pleaded. “Can we try this?”

Sara wanted to say no. She knew it would kill her, but getting in her car and driving as far away from Dean Winchester as possibly would be the smart thing.

Sara never made the smart decision when it came to Dean though.

“Let’s try it.” Sara smiled through her tears. “Dean, to make this work…”

He nodded. “I know, Sweetheart. We have to beat the leviathans first. We’ll beat them, Sara.”

“We always beat the bad guys.” Sara kissed him. “We’ll meet up as often as we can?”

Dean promised with a small kiss. “Every chance we have. I want you as far away from this leviathan stuff as possible, Sara. It’s too dangerous. Once it’s over, we ride together.”

Sara smiled. “Rufus had a cabin in Oklahoma Dad said I could use. We could make that our place.”

Dean thought about it and nodded. “I like that idea.”

“I could start getting it ready for us.” Sara knew it was dangerous to hope this could work. She wanted it to though. “You trust me with that?”

“Whatever you want, Sweetheart,” Dean kissed her. “As long as the two of us are together.”


	40. Chapter 40

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 40**

Sara was frustrated. She hadn’t seen Dean in a month, she hadn’t spoken to him in a week. Her father wasn’t answering his phone. Sam wasn’t responding to texts. “Damn it!”

She took a deep breath and walked back into the room she and Danielle had shared for the last week.

“Sam, I’ll tell her. We’ll be there soon. I’m packing now…Yes! We’ll get there!”

“Dani?” Sara asked from the door.

  
“Sam, we’ll be there soon.” Danielle ended the call and looked at her best friend. “Sara, something happened.”

“Dean?” Sara asked. “Is he…”

“Dean’s fine. It’s your dad.” Danielle walked over to her. “Bobby was shot. He’s hanging on, but we need to get there.”

Sara’s face paled. “Dad…”

Danielle grabbed her hands. “We’re going to get there, Sara. Dean and Sam….”

Sara didn’t want to hear their names. Her father was only involved in whatever was going on because of them. “I’ll deal with my husband when we get there.”

“Sara,” Danielle knew that look. “Sam said they were almost out. They almost made it. Bobby jumped in the van and then….”

“Danielle, don’t. Let’s get going.”

~*~

Sara jumped from the car and ran ahead of Danielle. She raced through the halls and found the nurses station. “I’m looking for my father. Robert Singer.”

She was led down the hall and saw them standing next to the bed. She broke into a run and pushed past the nurse. She moved next to her father and took his hand. “Daddy, I’m here.”

“Princess.” Bobby smiled. He looked at Sam, then Dean, and whispered one thing.

“Idgits.”

It took Sara several minutes to comprehend what was happening. When it sank in, she attacked the person closest to her.

“I hate you!” She pushed Dean away from her and then began pounding his chest with her fists. “It’s your fault!”

“Sara, don’t do this,” Danielle sobbed. “Please, Sara,” She tried to pull Sara away, but Sara shook her off.

“Stop it! Stop acting like they do nothing wrong!” Sara saw Dean’s tears. “Don’t you dare cry, Dean Winchester. Don’t you dare!”

“Sweetheart, I loved Bobby. He was like a father to me.” Dean reached out and gently pulled her back to him. “Sara, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“My dad is dead, Dean! He’s gone because you and Sam got involved in something over your paygrade and needed Dad to pull your asses out of the fire!”

“That’s not fair,” Sam said. “Bobby wanted to help us….”

Sara turned on him. “Dad felt he had no choice! You two had no one else.”

“Sara, please,” Dean turned her around. “I know you’re hurting. We all are! This isn’t what he’d want.”

She slapped him across his face, with more power than he ever expected. Sara froze, her mouth dropped open, her chest heaving.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sara whispered. “I’m sorry.”

He nodded. “It’s okay.”

Sam whispered something to Danielle and handed her a key. Danielle grabbed Sara’s hand. “Come on, Honey. Dean and Sam need to take care of things.”

“Dean….” Sara looked into his eyes, but he looked away. “I shouldn’t have slapped you.”

“I deserved it. We’ll call when we’re ready.”

“Ready?”

“Sara, let’s go.”

~*~

Sara decided she and Dean needed privacy. She was angry, she blamed Dean and Sam, but she knew he was hurting. She knew they all were. Sara dropped her bags on the floor and sat on the bed. There was a chance Dean wouldn’t come to the room. The look on his face after she slapped him was painful. Sara realized that it was one of the very few times in their long history she’d hurt him.

An hour after she sat down, Sara heard the tapping at the door. She slowly stood up and opened it. Dean stood there, the pain he felt obvious in his beautiful features.

“Sam and Dani are taking him…we need to do it the way he wanted.” Dean told her.

Sara nodded. “I booked the room…”

“I know. I’m sorry. We need to…”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I wasn’t thinking.” Sara started grabbing her things, but he beat her to it. “Dean?”

“You have a right to feel however you feel about this, about me.” Dean looked at her. “I know this is going to take all of us some time to get over. Hell, Sara, this may be the one we never get over. I made a promise to you. I made a promise to Bobby. We’re in this together. I ain’t giving up on us, Sara.”

“Dean, don’t push it, please.” Sara closed her eyes as tears started to fall. “Let’s just get through this….We’ll figure it out one way or another.”

“Divorce isn’t an option, Sara, since Sam and I just died. Again.”

She rolled her eyes. “Dean…”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”

“Let me check out.” Sara sighed. “Nice waste of time and money…”

“Common sense should have told you we wouldn’t be staying. You know the drill. You know it’s what he wanted. Think we’re going to let his body rot for a few days while you get your shit straight.” Dean snapped.

Sara opened her mouth but know anything she said was only going to make things worse. She grabbed her purse and jacket and made her way to the motel office.

A few minutes later, she sat down in the front seat next to him. He was staring straight ahead and took off before she even closed the door.

“Dean…”

“Don’t talk to me. Not right now.”

Sara glared at him. The car came to a stop at a red light and she thought for a moment about getting out of the car. She thought about walking away from Dean, Sam, Dani, and everything. Sara had her own money. She had never gotten herself in trouble with the law. Sara could start over….

“I’m sorry, Sara.”

Sara continued to look out the window. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Sara, I’m sorry. Things have been stressful, losing Bobby hurts more than….I’m sorry.”

Sara looked at him. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m still angry though.”

“So am I.” Dean said.

“Let’s just get where we’re going and take care of things. Dani and I will get out of your hair…”

Dean looked over. “You’re leaving?”

“I don’t know.” Sara took a deep breath. “I don’t want to. Dick Roman is the head of these assholes?” Dean nodded. “I want to take him out.”

“Sara….”

“If we stay, we work together.” Sara told him. “We take out these sons of bitches.”

“What happens when we do that?” Dean wanted to know.

Sara slowly reached over to touch his hand. He jerked it away suddenly. Sara’s heart dropped when she realized this was bigger than their usual arguments.

Sara realized this was something they might not be able to come back from.


	41. Chapter 41

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 41**

Sara sent a text to Dean. Twenty minutes later, he hadn’t responded.

It was Valentine’s Day.

Unattached Drifters Day.

It was also the fourteenth anniversary of the night they got married in Vegas.

“Sara, Dean tells everyone he’s your husband. Every freaking hunter we’ve run into has congratulated you.” Danielle sent Sam a text discreetly. “They were working a case in Seattle.”

“Three hours away.” Sara grabbed her bags. “Let’s go.”

Danielle knew better than to argue with her. “Sara, we’ll go but…”

“It’s our anniversary.” Sara whispered. “Things have been strained. I know I’ve had a lot to do with that. I want Dean to know that things don’t have to be this way.”

Danielle checked her phone. She knew as soon as she saw Sam’s text that this was going to be a bad night.

~*~

Sara knew something was wrong the moment they arrived at the motel and saw Sam.

“Where is he?”

“He was looking into the vics.” Sam was lying. Sara knew that.

“Sam, where is he?” Sara grabbed his phone. “Send him a text and asked him where he is. Now.”

Sam looked at Danielle for help, but she backed her friend. “Tell Sara where he is. Now.”

Sam told her the name of the club. Sara reached in her bag and grabbed a dress and a pair of shoes. Ten minutes later, she rushed out, leaving Danielle and Sam to wonder how bad the night was going to be.

~*~

Sara walked into the club and looked around. She saw several men look her way, but she purposely pushed her hair from her face using her left hand, to show off the wedding ring she’d been wearing for the last several months.

She saw Dean then. Her heart soared. He looked amazing in his suit. He was smiling and he looked relaxed….

Dean was sitting with a very beautiful woman.

Sara felt sick to her stomach. Part of her wanted to confront him. Sara noticed Dean wasn’t wearing his wedding ring anymore. She turned, tears in her eyes, and rushed out.

She sat in her car for hours, trying to sort her feelings. Dean had strayed before, when they were on breaks. This time was supposed to be different. They were supposed to try and make their marriage work.

Sara got out of her car just after two in the morning. She didn’t see him pull up or realize they were walking to the room at the same time.

“Sara?” Dean’s eyes widened. “Where have you been?”

“Wondering the same about you. How was your friend? Have fun?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sara. I did. It was amazing.” He turned and walked toward the room.

“Happy Anniversary by the way.” Sara called out behind him. “That’s why I wanted to come here. Things have sucked and I wanted to try and see if we could have at least one good night.”

Dean closed his eyes and turned around. He wanted things to work with her. Dean knew he needed to. “Sara….”

“Don’t say anything, Dean. Please.” Sara sighed. “Danielle and I will leave tomorrow morning.”

“Sweetheart, I…”

Sara put her hands up. “We can’t keep hurting each other. I said things to you, I slapped you…You and I….”

Dean leaned against the wall. “She didn’t mean anything….Not really…”

“It was amazing. You said so yourself.” Sara walked over and leaned against the wall. “Baby, we can’t do this to each other.”

“I know.” Dean slowly reached over and took her hand. “We need to finish this case. The leviathans are still a threat…”

Sara moved in front of him and looked in his eyes. “Dean, Dani and I are going to stay with you two. We’re going to help you….”

“Sara….”

“Eighteen years, Dean. Thirteen and a half of those, we were married and didn’t realize it. We were going to give this a real chance. We both screwed up. Just tell me one thing. Was she the only one since we learned…” Dean nodded. “It hurts but we move on.”

“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart.” Dean looked down. “I have to see her tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“I left my flask there. It’s…”

“Dad’s.” Sara managed to control her anger. “Okay. Just get it back.” He saw her ring and she noticed he was wearing his on his right hand. Dean was shaking and went to hug her, but she shook her head.

“Let’s go in the room, you take a shower, and then we’ll get some sleep.” Sara looked down.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

~*~

Sara grabbed the flask and took a sip. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

“You’re sure?” Danielle asked Sam.

Sam’s eyes went to his brother. He could see every emotion in his older brother’s eyes. “You didn’t use protection?”

Dean glared at Sam. His eyes moved to Sara. “I…”

“She’ll come for you.” Sara stood up. “Sam and I can go…”

“Stay. Please.” Dean reached for her hand. “I can’t dobe alone.”

Sara understood. “I know you can’t. I can’t either.”

~*~

Emma turned around and Sara saw her eyes. Dean’s eyes. She froze.

Monster or not, this was Dean’s daughter.

In the end, Sam was the only one who could do it. Sara saw Dean’s face. She saw his shock. “Baby?”

“I…”

“We still have to finish this.” Danielle reminded them.

The Amazons were gone though. They all knew this would be the case they’d one day revisit. This was a case that would leave a mark on everyone.

Everyone piled into Sara’s car later that night. Sam finally spoke to Dean. “She wasn’t really yours, Dean.”

“Yeah, she was.” Dean’s eyes met Sara’s. “She was mine.”

  
“Dean, it’s…”

“Is anyone hungry?” Sara spoke up. “I’m starving.”

“Food sounds good.” Danielle looked at Sam. “Let’s find a place to stop once we’re out of town.”

Sam agreed and they drove in silence for several minutes. He pulled into an all night diner and saw Dean watching Sara in the mirror.

“Give us a minute,” Dean saw Sara’s face. “I need to talk to my wife.”

Danielle rolled her eyes and slammed the door as everyone got out of the car. Sara walked to the front of the car and looked at Dean. “What’s up?”

“I want to make this work. I messed up, Sara. I messed up and if you tell me to go to hell right now, I wouldn’t blame you. You know how screwed up I am. You know I do stupid things…”

“Dean, stop.” Sara tried to speak.

Dean continued. “I promised you, and Bobby, that I was going to give you my best and God help me, Sara, I failed.”

“Stop!” Sara put a finger over his lips. He kissed it and then gave her a small smile. “Dean, losing Daddy was tough. We need him. He keeps us all in line….most of the time.”

“He’d kick my ass, Sara….”

Sara nodded. “He’d kick mine too. When I saw you with her, it killed me.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Okay, that’s got to stop, Dean. It’s one thing for us to apologize, but it’s becoming a broken record. Blanket apology from both of us. As of tonight, this shit is done. We move on and we take out Dick Roman. Once the leviathans are dealt with, you and I are going to take a month and we’re going to Oklahoma. We’re going to our cabin.” Sara touched Dean’s cheeks. “If you’re serious about this working, about us making things right, we need to be by ourselves. We need to have time for just us.”

Dean dared to lean in and kiss her. “You’ll give me another chance?”

“I’ll give you a hundred more.” Sara whispered. “No one else though. Please. My heart can’t take it.”

Dean nodded and pulled her closer. He heard her cries and kissed the top of her head. “We got this, Sweetheart. We’ll get where we need to be.”


	42. Chapter 42

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 42**

Sara stood in shock. **  
**

Dean was gone.

Cas was gone.

Danielle was gone.

“Sam?”

“We have to go.” Sam grabbed her. “Crowley’s taken Kevin.”

“Where are they?” Sara asked. “Sam, where the hell are they?!”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, Sara, but we can’t stay here. We have to go.”

“Sam, they just disappeared! Where the hell are they?!”

“Sara,” He turned her around. “They’re gone. We have to go! Now!”

She was in shock the entire ride back to the motel. Sam took charge, gathering everything, packing their cars, and finally, he looked at her.

“You know the agreement.”

She looked up, her shock turning to anger. “You’re kidding, right? Crowley took Kevin. I can get to Crowley…”

“He’ll expect it.” Sam shook his head. “Dean’s gone, Cas is gone. Dani’s….” He stopped. “They’re gone. We all agreed…”

“I’m not giving up on them. They aren’t dead, Sam. I’d know! I’d feel it!” Sara jumped up and grabbed his jacket. “I’d feel it if he were dead. I have before.”

Sam knew she was right, but he couldn’t dare to hope they would see them again. “Sara, we have to move on.”

“Move on? Leave the life and forget…”

“We’ll never forget. You know that.”

Sara shook her head. “I’m going to find them, Sam. You can help me or you can go off on your own. I’m not giving up on them.”

Sam stared at her. He knew Sara would never give up. He also knew she’d never find any of them. Sam had a feeling that this was one time nothing and no one would be able to pull his brother back.

“Sammy, we can find them.”

“Sara, we can’t.” Sam grabbed her hands. “We aren’t going to find them.”

“You don’t know that!” She screamed.

Sam stared into her eyes. He saw the familiar look of pain he saw when he looked in the mirror. He saw the fear, the confusion, and did the last thing he should have done.

Sam kissed his brother’s wife.


	43. Chapter 43

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 43**

_One year later…._

_Purgatory….._

“We’re almost there!” Danielle screamed. “Come on, Cas!”

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Dean looked at him. “Cas? Cas!”

Danielle started screaming. “Dean, I can’t….I’m slipping….Dean!”

He turned to see her slip through the portal. “Damn it, Cas!”

It happened so fast. Dean was there, looking at Cas.

And then he was somewhere else. Somewhere foreign, yet familiar. He looked around and saw a tent. He heard voices.

  
“Dani?” He called out in a loud whisper. “Danielle?”

A couple appeared, frightened when they saw Dean. He asked where he was, and saw Danielle stumble out of the trees. He grabbed her and they hiked out of the woods. Dean found a car and they were soon on their way.

“We should call them.” Danielle looked at him.

“We will.” Dean promised. “We need to do this first.”

“Did you get Cas out?” Danielle asked.

Dean shook his head. “Cas didn’t make it.”

Danielle didn’t know what to say. If Cas didn’t make it….she knew he was gone for good.

Three days later, their end of the bargain was fulfilled. Danielle was still uneasy about the arrangement but Dean trusted Benny. Danielle knew Sam would never understand. She knew Sara was be confused.

Benny was a vampire.

“We need to call them.” Danielle looked at Dean after they parted ways with Benny. “We need to…”

“We need to go to the cabin.” Dean looked over at her. “I sent them both texts a few minutes ago.”

~*~

Sara didn’t check her phone until late that night. The text was from an unknown number and she immediately thought it was Sam.  He wanted to meet her at the cabin in Montana. Sara was already in Sioux Falls. She’d stopped by to check on Jody Mills and see if she could get into her father’s storage unit. She sat up and bit her lip. It was just after ten. She knew she could make it there before seven the next morning if she left immediately.

Sam hadn’t contacted her in a year. She’d caught wind that he was in Texas and drove down to try and talk to him, but she saw him with a woman, and a dog, and saw that he was happy. She’d left without telling him she was there. If Sam wanted to meet at the cabin, he wanted back in. It took him a year, but Sam realized that Dean, Cas, and Danielle were still alive and they had to find a way to get them back.

Sara left a note for Jody and left quickly. Seeing Sam would be strange, after the last time they were together, but she’d always know they’d meet again. Sara sent a text back to the number, explaining she’d arrive early the next morning.

Sara parked and looked around. There were no other cars around. Sam wasn’t there yet. No one had been in the cabin in over a year, so she knew it needed to be aired out. As she approached the door, she saw that it was slightly ajar.

Her hunter’s senses kicked into action. Sam would have never leave the door opened like that. She slowly took her gun out and grabbed her silver blade. She nudged the door open and stepped inside cautiously.

She was grabbed from behind and the weapons were knocked from her hands. She turned to fight her assailant, but froze.

“Dani?”

“Hey, Sara.”

Sara moved to hug her, but another voice stopped her. “We’re going to need you to do the tests.”

Sara turned and her eyes widened. “Dean?”

“Tests.”

Sara was confused but took the silver knife he held out and cut her arm. She jumped when Danielle threw holy water in her face and watched as Dean poured borax cleaner over her arm.

“She’s good.” Danielle smiled. “She’s Sara.”

“Our turn.” Dean started to do the tests, but Sara shook her head.

“I don’t need you to….”

“Yeah, you do.” Dean performed the tests before handing everything to Danielle. As soon as Danielle finished, she grabbed Sara.

“It’s so good to see you.” Danielle cried. “I missed you so much.”

“I knew you two were alive. I knew.” Sara turned and looked at Dean. “I’ve been trying to find you for a year.”

Dean could only stare at her. She was there. Sara was actually standing in front of him. She wasn’t an illusion. She wasn’t a dream.

Sara Singer was within arm’s reach.

“Come here,” He pulled her into his arms. “I missed you, Sweetheart.” He kissed her softly. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, Dean.” Sara smiled through her tears. “I knew I’d see you again. I knew you were alive. I,” She looked back at Danielle. “I’m so glad you’re here. Where’s Cas?”

“He didn’t make it.” Dean had his own questions. “Where’s Sammy?”

“I have no idea. I thought he was the one who sent me the text. We….we went our separate ways.” Sara saw Dean’s face. “Dean, we were both in shock…”

“He’ll come.” Dean said. “He’ll be here soon. He and Kevin…”

“Dean, Crowley took Kevin the night you three disappeared. I’ve summoned him, I’ve pleaded with him, but I think Kevin managed to get away. I follow every lead and come up with nothing. Kevin is always three steps ahead of me. I even went to his girlfriend’s college to see if he showed up, but he never did.”

“Crowley took Kevin? Sam went off to find Kevin and you were searching for us? When did you start searching for Kevin?” Danielle asked, confusion all over her face.

“It’s all a long story. I’m sure the two of you have a lot to tell me too. I’m willing to bet you don’t have anything to eat here?”

“We just got here about an hour before you did.” Dean was still holding her close.

Sara turned back to him. “I’m sure you want to shower and clean up. Danielle obviously already has. We’ll run to town for supplies.”

Dean’s grip tightened around her. “I haven’t seen you in a year. I don’t want to let you go.”

“I’ll be back. You’re going to want food soon, and alcohol. We don’t know when Sam will be here. Go shower,” She leaned in and kissed him. “Wait for me in my old room.”

~*~

The women arrived back to find the Impala parked in front of the cabin. Danielle didn’t even wait for Sara to slow down to a stop. She raced to the cabin and slung open the door quickly.

“Sam!” She jumped into his arms. Dean noticed immediately that his brother was tense. Sam looked uncomfortable and was nervous. Danielle was too happy to see him to notice.

Sara walked in with several bags. She saw Sam and nodded a hello before walking toward the kitchen.

“What was that?” Dean followed her.

“Hmm?” Sara looked over her shoulder. “What was what?”

“You and Sam.” Dean stepped behind her.

“The last time I saw him, we didn’t part on friendly terms.” Sara admitted. “Sam had one idea, I had another. We did our own things.”

“That’s it?”

Sara wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck. “Baby, you, Dani, and Cas disappeared right in front of our eyes. Kevin was gone. We were upset, things were tense. Tempers flared.”

“I checked his phones he ignored for a year. Kevin called a few times.”

“He called Sam?”

“In one of the messages he left, Kevin said he should have gotten the hot chicks number but he thought I might kick his ass.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “So he’s safe?”

“I don’t know. He’s pissed. Sam abandoned him.” Dean leaned against the cabinet. “Sam abandoned all of us.”

“I tried to convince him it wasn’t stupid to have hope. I think It was too much at once.” Sara took a deep breath. “What’s next?”

“Sam and I are going after Kevin. Danielle needs…she needs time. Purgatory isn’t exactly a picnic.”

Sara understood. “Dani didn’t say much. I’m worried about her. I’m worried about you too.”

“I need you to take her to the cabin. We’ll be there as soon as we figure out where Kevin is and make sure he’s safe.”

“Crowley’s probably looking for him. If Kevin managed to escape, there’s a very good chance that Crowley has his demons everywhere Kevin might go.”

Dean took a deep breath. “And that’s why we’ll be ready.”


	44. Chapter 44

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 44**

“You two worked with a vampire?” Sara asked.

Danielle nodded. “Benny was different. He genuinely wanted to help us. I’m pretty sure he wants vengeance on the vamp who offed him, but he knew the way out. If he sends a few more vampires back there, so be it.” Danielle looked around the cabin. “You really did a lot this year.”

“Not really. I did a little here and there.” Sara handed her a cup of hot tea. “Benny called you though?”

“Dean told him we probably shouldn’t talk often, but we made sure he could call if he needed to. Things are different than last time he was top side.” Danielle sipped the tea. “I didn’t pick up on it right away, but Sam was different. He was reserved.”

“Dani, it’s been a year. He probably regrets that he didn’t….”

“Do you know who Amelia is?” Danielle asked. “I saw a text from her on his phone. She was asking him if he was gone for good.”

Sara sat down and took a deep breath. “I went to Texas when someone else tipped me off that Sam was there. I saw him with her but I didn’t know it was serious. I figured she was like most of Sam’s flings before you. Hell, Dani, the woman I saw could have been anyone.”

“I don’t think so.” Danielle looked down. “I noticed that you two barely spoke.”

Sara shrugged. “Sam and I had a fight before we parted ways. It’ll take us some time.” She didn’t mention they’d had a fight before they parted ways only two days before. “Don’t worry about us. You need to focus on yourself.”

Danielle shook her head. “I need to be hunting. I can’t believe Dean put me on the bench.”

“He just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Sara saw something in Danielle’s eyes. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing.” Danielle sighed. “I need some clothes.”

“That’s the Dani I know and love.” Sara laughed. “You still have your money. I moved it so Crowley couldn’t touch it.”

“Thanks,” Danielle checked her phone. Sam hadn’t messaged her. At all. “Shopping trip tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Sara felt there was more Danielle wanted to say. “Dani, are you sure….”

“Purgatory was rough. It was also real. It was pure in a way. Dean and I fit in there.”

Sara didn’t understand. “How did you fit in there?”

“We’re both natural born killers.”

~*~

Dean parked in front of the cabin and glanced at his brother, asleep in the seat next to him. Dean noticed Sam’s lip was still swollen.

Sam confessed he’d kissed Sara.

He told Dean that Sara had pushed him away and slapped him across his face.

Dean didn’t bother waking Sam up. It was obvious Sam didn’t want to be there. Danielle would be heartbroken but Dean could do nothing about it. It was all on Sam.

He found the key and unlocked the door. He was surprised when he saw Sara sitting on the couch. “What are you doing awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sara knew immediately something was bothering him. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Sam kissed you. Again.”

“I slapped him.”

Dean nodded. “He told me. He said that he was hurt and pissed and embarrassed.”

“I told him we could let it go. I told him it wasn’t something we needed to discuss…”

“You weren’t going to tell me?” Dean asked as he slipped his jacket off.

Sara pulled her knees to her chest. “I was. Just not in the few hours I had with you before we left to come here. I planned on telling you as soon as you got back. I did tell Sam I wanted you to know. He wasn’t happy about that.”

“Where’s Dani? Did you tell her?”

“No, I thought I should tell you and he should tell her. Danielle noticed how distant he was with all of us. She’s not stupid.”

“No, she’s not.” Dean learned a lot about Danielle over the previous year.

_“What the hell are those things?” Dean asked._

_Danielle’s heart was pounding so hard and fast, she was sure they’d sense them. “Vampires, Dean.”_

_“That’s not possible.” Dean peaked. “I swear I killed the younger one…”_

_“We’re in freaking purgatory, Dean. This is where monsters come when they die.” Danielle reminded him. “You probably killed a good bit of the creatures in here.”_

_“Well, this ought to be fun then.”_

_“We have to keep moving.” Danielle told him. “We can’t stop moving. We may be able to find shelter, but we aren’t the hunters anymore.”_

_“We have to find Cas.”_

_“I’m almost positive that leviathan we spotted a few hours ago are going to be looking for him. We’ll find him, Dean, but Cas is going to have an even larger target on his back than the two of us.”_

_“What do you know about purgatory?” Dean asked._

_Danielle shook her head. “Not much. I saw in a book once that there is an opening that humans can go through to get out of purgatory. We aren’t supposed to be here so there is an out for us.”_

_“What about Cas?”_

_“I don’t know.” Danielle bit her lip. “We’ll have to take things one step at a time, Dean. Right now, we need to make a run for those threes. Once we get over there, We’ll see if there’s any place to set up a shelter, just for tonight.”_

_He realized that under the makeup and designer jeans and boots, Danielle wasn’t as useless as he believed. She was a skilled fighter, a remorseless killer, smart, and resourceful._

_“I’m started to get it. What Sam sees in you?”_

_“I’d call you an asshole, but I was just thinking the same thing. I see why Sara loves you.”_

Sam woke up and made his way inside. Dean and Sara were in a room downstairs, off the kitchen and he stopped when he heard the unmistakable sounds of passion coming from their direction.

He made his way to the room he knew he was to share with Danielle. He hesitated before opening the door. Danielle was sitting up. Her eyes met his as he walked in.

“Hey.”

“I overheard Dean and Sara. You couldn’t let it go, could you? You left because Sara rejected you?”

“I left because that’s the deal!”

“It’s a non deal, Sam! We all know that!” Danielle stood up. “You kissed Sara!”

Sam shook his head. “And you and Dean didn’t cozy up to each other at all? I know you, Dani. I know…”

“Dean and I didn’t have a chance to do anything we’d regret.”

“You would have if you did though? Is that what you’re saying?” Sam asked.

Their fighting brough Dean and Sara running from their room. “What’s going on?”

Danielle turned on Sara, her eyes dark with anger. “We’ve been here how long? You could have told me you and Sam kissed!”

“I wanted to tell Dean and I thought Sam should tell you.” Sara looked at Sam. “Did you come clean because of your fight with Dean?”

“He didn’t!” Danielle grabbed a bag from the closet and began tossing her things into it. “I overheard you and Dean.”

“Whoa! Stop!” Dean gently touched her arm. “What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving.” Danielle looked around. “I don’t belong here. I never really did. Bobby only let me stay because he felt obligated to my dad for all the years we watched Sara.” She shook her head. “I lost years of my life because of you.”

“I’m sorry, Dani.” Sara’s eyes filled with tears. “I never knew…”

“I know that, but it’s still hard as hell not to be angry as fuck about this.” Danielle sighed. “My parents are still out there, somewhere.”

“No one has seen or heard from them in years. We’ve looked!” Sara had a feeling that Danielle going off on her own was a bad idea. “Dani, we’re all tired. We are all upset and…”

“Who’s Amelia?” Danielle looked at Sam. “My replacement?”

“Let it go, Danielle.” Sam urged. “Just let it go.”

“Did you love her? Did you tell her anything about this life? Did you…”

“I love her and no, I didn’t tell her anything. That’s the point of starting over. You leave everything behind.” Sam started out of the room. “Don’t leave, Danielle. I’ll sleep somewhere else.”

Danielle watched him go. She knew it was over. She’d held on to what they had for a year, but she knew before then that their relationship had an expiration date. She was older, she wanted more than Sam was willing to give, and she knew her parents were out there still. Somewhere.

“Sara…” Danielle turned to her best friend. “I’m going.”

“Dani, no.”

“I have to.” Danielle looked down. “This is something I have to do for myself. I’ll call. I’ll come if you really need me, but I need to go out on my own for awhile.”

“You don’t have to.” Sara told her. “Dani, I don’t know what happened to the two of you in purgatory, but I want to help.”

Dean touched his wife’s shoulders gently. “Sweetheart, you can’t. You can’t do anything for us except let us work through it.” He looked at Danielle. “You’re okay?”

“I will be.” She promised as she gathered her things. “I’ll call, Sara. I promise. You can call me too. I just think I need time.”

As she drove away, Danielle knew things would never be the same. Everything was different now. She would never return to Sara and the Winchesters, not permanently. She was going to live her own life, the way she wanted to. Danielle knew that leaving the life wasn’t always an option but she knew that she was going to have to find a way to make it happen for herself and for the baby no one could ever know she was carrying.


	45. Chapter 45

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 45**

The trials were drawing to a close. Sara was worried, but Sam insisted he was ready. Abaddon had escaped their clutches, but Dean had another idea. Crowley was the next best thing.

“This is dangerous,” Sara bit her lip as she looked into his eyes. He and Sam were going to meet Crowley. Too many lives they saved were gone. Crowley wanted to stop the Winchesters. The Winchesters wanted to stop him.

“We got this.” Dean kissed her softly. “You said you had a lead on Danielle?” Sara nodded. “Find her.”

“You need to tell Sam.” Sara glanced past him at the younger Winchester packing a few extra necessities into the trunk. “He deserves to know.”

“I’ll tell him.” Dean promised. “I’ll tell him as soon as we close up Hell and every one of those sons of bitches is locked away for good.”

~*~

Sara drove toward the small town her contact said Danielle had set up in. The calls stopped after a few weeks. Danielle never replied to texts, emails, and eventually changed her phone number. Crowley still had a soft spot for Sara and tried to locate her but she’d stop using money from the account he set up for her.

Danielle disappeared.

Sara thought back to the day she and Dean stood in the alley with Benny. Vampire or not, Sara liked him. She could see that he struggled with finding his way in a world he no longer knew. He was a good guy though. He’d helped Dean and Danielle get back to where they belonged.

Benny was the one Danielle called when she left. He told Sara and Dean in the moments before he went back to purgatory something neither of them could process at the time.

_“Danielle was pregnant when she was sent to purgatory. The human body freezes. Doesn’t age, doesn’t change.”_

_“She was pregnant?” Sara looked at Dean. “Did you know?”_

_“No,” Dean was shocked. “She was sick sometimes but I just thought it was…” Dean looked at his wife. “We didn’t! I didn’t sleep with her!”_

_Benny confirmed that. “Danielle was about nine weeks along in purgatory. When she got back up here, her pregnancy progressed as it would have otherwise.” Benny smiled at Dean. “Your baby brother is gonna be a daddy, Dean. I know Dani ran off and didn’t tell him. When Sammy gets back topside, and he learns the truth, you tell him I said congratulations.” Benny looked at Sara. “You tell Danielle that I couldn’t handle this anymore and needed a break. Tell her thanks for trying to help me.”_

Sara went straight to the lore once Sam was rescued and her father’s soul went to Heaven. She tore into every book they could find and learned more about what Benny told them. Danielle and Dean’s bodies never aged. They came out of purgatory the same as they went in. Danielle’s pregnancy never progressed during her time there.

She knew the pregnancy was full term now though.

As Sara drove into the small Wyoming town, her cell rang and she answered it quickly. “Yeah?”

“I’m helping Cas with something. Sam’s got Crowley at that old church. You there yet?” Dean sounded stressed.

“I just got to town.” Sara told him. “I’m looking for the street now.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Get her to the bunker. I told Kevin and you would be going back there as soon as you finish this up.”

“He’s suspicious, Baby. I asked him a lot of questions.”

“Kevin has been too busy with other things lately. He’s not going to think about it too much.” Dean promised. “Be careful. Get back to the bunker as soon as you can.”

“Be safe.” Sara wanted to say more, but she knew Dean would shut down. It pained her to not say those words, but she had to believe he knew.

She parked in front of a small white house with blue trimming. It wasn’t as run down as most of the other homes on the street, but Sara’s heart sank when she realized her best friend had lived there for months.

Sara knocked on the door, but there was no answer. It was approaching eight o’clock and a rundown pick up truck was parked in the front. She knocked a few more times and then tried to doorknob. It opened and she called out for Danielle.

“Dani? It’s Sara. I’m here and I know about the baby.” Sara stepped inside cautiously. Danielle was a hunter and she’d protect herself and her child to the best of her abilities. Sara saw the warding sigils and devil traps. “Danielle?!”

She heard something from a back room. Sara shut the door behind her and raced down the hall. She found Danielle laying next to a bed, winching in pain.

“How….did…..find….?”

“I called in some favors.” Sara helped her back onto the bed. “How close together are the contractions?”

“On….top….” Danielle cried as she was hit with one. “Sara…push!”  
  


“Lay back!” Sara saw gloves next to the bed, along with several other items. Danielle had planned to deliver her baby alone and prepared for it. “I’ll check and make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m….ready!” Danielle was pushing. “Sara, I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” Sara shhed her. “We’ll talk about that later. Let’s deliver my niece or nephew.”

Almost an hour later, Danielle gave one more huge push and the baby was completed free from his mother.

“A boy.” Sara cried. “You have a little boy.”

Danielle, exhausted, pale, and emotional, took the small bundle once Sara cut the cord and wrapped him in a small blanket. Sara helped her through the last part of the birth and cleaned up as well as she could.

“I’ll have to move you into another room to clean off the bed.” Sara told her.

Danielle reached for her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it.”

“It’s not just…” Danielle bit her lip. “I’m sorry.”

Sara kissed the top of her head. “We have to go to the bunker.”

“Bunker?” Danielle asked.

“A lot has happened, Dani. Some of it really great. Some of it, not so much.”

~*~

The baby was sleeping a crib Danielle picked up a couple of days earlier while his mother showered and prepared for the drive to Kansas. Sara slipped outside and called Dean.

“Hey,” Dean sighed. “Cas and I are almost finished here.”

“You have a nephew.” Sara fought her tears. “She hasn’t named him yet. She wants to wait for Sam.”

“Sara?” Dean’s face told Cas that something was wrong. “Sweetheart?”

“I just…thought about him.” Sara’s heart ached. “Our son…”

“I’m sorry.” Dean was fighting his own tears. “Sara, I’d give anything for us to have…”

“I know.” Sara wiped his eyes. “I’m going to be happy for her, Dean. We’re going to be happy for them.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded on his end. “Can you move her?”

“I shouldn’t, but she insists she’s fine. She’s ready to see Sam and tell him everything. I called Kevin and told him we’d be there in about six hours. I’ll get back to the church once I drop her off.”

“Be careful.”

“You, too.”

~*~

Sara parked in front of the church as Dean was helping Sam outside. She rushed to them as the sky lit up.

“What the hell….”

“Angels.” Dean looked around. “We have to get Sam in the car and I have to grab Crowley.”

“Dean?”

“Metatron tricked Cas! Naomi showed up and told us…Sam didn’t finish the trial. If he had, he would have died!” Dean got his brother in the car. “I’m grabbing Crowley.”

“Dean, don’t…”

“We need leverage.” Dean told her. “If we let Crowley go, we have nothing.”

~*~

Sara was sleeping in the motel room when her phone rang. “Yeah?”

“Sam’s awake, we’re leaving.” Dean told her. “Are you good to go?”

“Yeah, I just need to grab my bag.” Sara looked at the clock. “You’re sure it’s good?”

Dean stared at his brother. Ezekia had not yet woken Sam, but assured Dean that he would soon. “It’s good. I’ll see you at home.”

“You should probably tell him about his son.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to figure that out.”

~*~

Sara walked down the stairs and was grabbed immediately by her husband. She’d seen him an hour that morning when she brought coffee and breakfast to the hospital, but Dean had refused to leave Sam and the nurses limited the time that Sara was allowed to visit.

“Hey,” Sara smiled as she kissed him. “We’re all home. We’re all okay.”

“Sam hasn’t seen the baby yet. Danielle’s got him down one hall. Kevin’s watching him right now. Says the kid never cries.”

Sara sighed. “Are they talking?”

“Trying. I backed off.” Dean took a deep breath. “I was going to make a beer run.”

“Dean?”

“I saw the baby,” Dean looked down. “That’s my brother’s kid. It’s overwhelming. He’s beautiful and he’s strong, and he’s Sammy’s. I keep asking myself why Robbie couldn’t have made it. Why did we have to lose our baby?”

“It’s pointless to ask those questions,” Sara told him. “And you don’t have to make a beer run. I stopped for groceries. I need some help getting everything.”

“You stopped?” Dean asked.

“If I had to watch you and Sam eat peanut butter cups for dinner again, I knew I’d be sick.” Sara kissed him. “Give me a hand and I’ll cook a huge dinner and then I want to spend the night in your arms forgetting the last few months.”

“Sweetheart, that sounds like the best idea anyone has had in months.”


	46. Chapter 46

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 46**

Sara walked from the house as the Impala pulled up. She froze when she saw him.

Sara hadn’t seen or spoken to Dean in six months.

“Sara?” Sam smiled when he saw her and rushed to her. “We’ve been worried about you!”

“I’m fine.” Sara hugged him. “It’s good to see you. You’re better?”

“Yeah, I’m great.” Sam saw his brother looking down. “He misses you.”

“He can go fuck himself.” Sara kissed Sam’s cheek. “Give Dani my love. Kiss the baby for me.”

“Sara?” Sam looked at Dean. “Dude! She’s your wife.”

“No, she’s not.” Dean got back into the Impala. He watched her in the rearview mirror. She looked up at him for a moment and he almost went to her. He missed her more than he knew possible.

“Dean?!” Sam sat next to his brother. “What the hell happened?”

“I can’t talk about it, Sam. I just can’t.” Dean remembered the words he’d heard from the angel still inhabiting Sam’s body.

“I know your wife’s gift. The gift everyone has taunted her with for years. It’s not a gift, it’s a curse.”

“Dean?”

“It’s time to let her go, Sammy.”

“Dean!”

“Sara is not a part of our lives anymore.”

~*~

Sara walked into the bunker and saw Danielle holding John close. Sara looked around and realized that not much had changed in a year.

“You came.” Danielle walked to her. “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry. I had to stay away. After Sam told me what Dean did, why he pushed me out…” Sara shook his head. “Dean and I had no chance after that.”

“Sara, there’s something you need to know.”

“Where are they?” Sara asked, looking around. “Sam said it was urgent.”

Danielle started to say something, but stopped herself. “Dean’s room.”

Sara made her way down the hall and walked into the room in time to see Sam lay his brother on the bed. Sara froze.   
  
“Sam?”

Sam turned, tears in his eyes. “Sara, I’m sorry….”

“He’s….” Sara felt as if the air was sucked from her body. Sam moved to hold her up, but she pushed him away and moved next to Dean. “What happened? Sam, what happened?” She saw the mark of Cain on his arm. She learned about it from Cas and had been trying to figure out how to remove it once Dean completed his task of killing Abaddon.

“Metatron killed him.”

“This…” Sara touched Dean’s face. “I’ve been so mad at you, but I still loved you. I still…” Sara put her head on his chest and sobbed.

  
Sam was unable to take the scene in front of him and ran to the dungeon. He knew Dean had summoned Crowley earlier and he was going to do the same.

Sara heard Crowley’s voice. “Hello, Love.”

“You fix him.” Sara demanded. “I’ll make the deal.”

“No.” Crowley shook his head. “Sara, I would never do that. I couldn’t do that.”

“Bring him back, Crowley! Please!” Sara pleaded.

Crowley ignored her and began to speak to Dean’s body. “Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It’s exactly what I was talking about, isn’t it? It’s all become so… expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn’t know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied.”

“You tricked him!” Sara shook her head. “You didn’t tell him….”

“I never lied, Dean.That’s important. It’s fundamental. But…there is one story about Cain that I might have… forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn’t until you summoned me… No, it wasn’t truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten…that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true.”

“Crowley,” Sara’s voice dropped to a whisper. “Are you saying…”

Crowley walked to the bed and put the First Blade into Dean’s lifeless hand. Sara saw the Mark of Cain begin to glow. “Listen to me, Dean Winchester, what you’re feeling right now – it’s not death. It’s life – a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let’s go take a howl at that moon.”

Sara watched in shock as Dean’s eyes opened.

They were completely black.

“Oh, God!” She turned to run, but Crowley grabbed her.

“I’m certain my bestie is going to want his wife around.” Crowley smiled. “The three of us are going to have so much fun together.”


	47. Chapter 47

##  **The Sara Sagas Chapter 47**

“Sorry, you can’t leave the bar area.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You mind telling me why I can’t go to my own room, Stunt demon number two?”

“The boss says that you need to wait down here.”

Sara sighed. “You know I have a way to kill you, right?”

“You wouldn’t.” The demon seemed sure of himself.

Sara took a quick look behind her and then allowed the angel blade to fall from her sleeve. She stabbed the demon and kicked him into a closet. Crowley would be pissed. Sara had killed ten, no eleven, of his demons in the months since he’d taken her. She knew why the demon was trying to keep her downstairs.

She passed the blonde waitress on her way upstairs. Sara froze. “You were with Dean?”

“What’s it to you?” Anne Marie asked.

Sara shrugged. “Nothing except I’m his wife.”

Anne Marie’s eyes widened. “I don’t believe that.”

“It’s true.” Sara continued past her. “Dean’s not himself lately.”

Sara pushed the door open and saw Dean standing with only a black tee shirt on. She looked down and heard his laugh.

“You use to love it, Sara.” Dean teased. He grabbed a pair of pants.  “I bet you’d like it even more now.”

“Crowley, can I have a moment with my husband?”

“Certainly. Hopefully you can talk some sense into him.” Crowley sighed and left them alone.

“Another bar, another blonde?” Sara asked. “You know, you could pick chicks up somewhere other than where I’m confined.”

Dean smirked. “Seeing the jealousy, the anger, the sadness in your eyes makes it so much fun.” He walked over and grabbed her. “Sweetheart, it’s been a long time. I’m a new man now.”

“Dean, please.”

“Come on, Sara,” Dean’s lips moved her neck. Sara fought, but a small moan escaped her lips.

“You want me as much as I want you.”

“We can’t.”

Dean stared at her. “Because I’m a demon?”

“Dean, please, Babe.” Sara touched his cheeks. “Please come with me. Let me help you.”

“The only way you can help me right now is to give me a little of that sweet ass so I can go downstairs and focus.” Dean smiled into her eyes. “You know you want me, Sara.”

Sara shook her head. “I want Dean. My Dean.”

“Your Dean was pathetic when it came to you. He was so mixed up with emotions and feelings. I’m Dean, but I ain’t your Dean. I’m just the Dean who is going to show you one hell of a time…”

“No,” she pushed away from him. “I want to go home. I don’t belong here.” Tears filled her eyes. “I realize now that what we had was never real. I loved an illusion and never had a chance in hell of him loving me back.”

“You don’t need love, Sara. You need protection, a good fuck every now and then…”

“I want to leave, Dean.” Sara begged. “Crowley said he promised you that he wouldn’t let me leave until you said it was okay. I’m begging you. Let me leave. I won’t go back to the bunker. I won’t call Sam. I won’t…”

“No,” Dean grabbed her. For a moment, she let herself believe it was Dean. Her Dean. “I can’t let you do that, Sara.”  He pushed her away. “Go shower and put a dress on. I need my wife to look her best tonight.”

She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She stripped and stepped under the steaming water. Her muscles were sore from the stress of everything.

Dean had died. He’d come back as a demon.

She was suppose to hunt him.

She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her. His hands on her waist caused her to jump and turn around.

“I always liked you soaking wet.” He licked his lips.

He’d caught her off guard. “What do you want?” Sara was scared of Dean. She was truly terrified of him for the first time in her life.

“You.”

Sara refused to look at him. “Dean, please get out and let me….” His lips crashed against hers.

“You don’t want me, Sara?” He whispered in her ear. “It’s been…too long….We haven’t been together in way too long.”

“There’s a reason for that, Dean.” Sara tried to pull away from him. “Dean…”

His eyes were wild. His hands were all over her body. Sara could have fought him. She knew that. She was terrified to.

A small part of her believed Dean could still be saved.

“We are still married.”

Sara shook her head. “Yeah, we are. It’s never really meant anything to you before. Not really.”

He kissed her again. This time, he cupped her bottom and lifted her. He pushed her against the shower wall with a thud. “You want me, Sara. I know you do.” He kissed the skin near her ear. “I need you, Sara. I need to feel you….”

“I want you, but this isn’t right.” Sara told him.

“And why is that?” Dean asked.

“I….” She looked into his eyes and saw the green eyes she loved. She saw the smile that she wanted to believe he smiled only for her. “God help me, I want you too.”

Their lips met and his hands moved roughly to her breasts. She moaned as he squeezed, caressed, and finally moved his lips down. His tongue circled one nipple before slowly moving along the skin to the other. He moved his mouth back to hers.

“Get on your knees.” He demanded. Sara didn’t hesitate. She knew what he liked. She knew how he liked it. She gently moved one hand to play with his balls. He moaned and grabbed her hair as she took him into her mouth, her other hand wrapping around his shaft just the way he liked it.

She focused on pleasing him. She didn’t care if nothing else happened. Sara loved pleasing Dean. She’d missed Dean in so many ways. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she’d missed this as much as anything.

He had two fistfuls of hair and moved her head at the pace he wanted. Sara knew he was getting close and was surprise when he pulled away.

He pulled her up and pushed her against the glass wall of the shower stall. Sara whimpered as his hands moved all over her body. One hand moved over her neck, arms, waist, thigh, and finally stopped just inches from where she wanted him most.

“I know you. You are so ready for this, aren’t you.” Dean asked as his hand played with her nipples. “You want me.”

“Yes.” She told him. “Dean, please.”

“Damn it, I love hearing you beg.” He said. “Beg me, Sara.” his fingers started slowly teased so close to where she wanted him.

“Damn you,” Sara moaned. “Please, just do it.”

“I don’t know if you want it bad enough.” Dean said. “How bad do you want it?”

“Bad enough to do it myself if you don’t stop fucking around. Please, Dean. Damn it!”

Dean laughed. “Is that right?”

“Yes,” Sara said.

“Mmm, as much as I’d love to watch that, we’ll have to save it for next time,” he told her as he finally moved his fingers in her. “You’re wetter than I’ve ever felt you.”

“It’s been…..too…..long.” her head went back on his shoulder. “Dean, you're….”

He was not gentle. His hand moved quickly and Sara screamed out in pleasure and pain. She cried out his name and then realized what he was doing.

“I don’t think we did this enough.” He told her. Sara bit her lip, but couldn’t help but scream out again.

“Make all the noise you want, Sweetheart.” He said. “No one will hear you.”

Sara couldn’t take it. “Dean….”

“Let it happen. Enjoy it.” He told her. She was pushed flat against the glass now. She came on his fingers. Her moans seemed to make him harder and he thrust several more times before he came. Sara was still shaking, still wanting more. Dean laughed when he looked into her eyes.

“Round two? Already?”

“Yes…” She stopped. “No…Damn you!”

He pulled her to him. The water had long ran cold but they didn’t care. “I wanted you. You wanted me. We got off…”

“It’s more than getting off, Dean.”

“Not anymore.” He told her. “When I want you, I’ll come to you.”

“You won’t force me, Dean. I know that…”

He kissed her and let his hands move down her body again. She hated herself, but she responded, again, to his touch.

“Would I have to force anything, Sara? I could lay on the bed right now and you’d crawl on top and ride me. If I told you to sit on my face, you’d make sure you could suck my dick at the same time…”

“Shut up, Dean.” Sara tried to pull away from him. “Let me go, please.”

“Why?”

“Because this isn’t you. This isn’t us….”

“Seriously? We’ve never been super freaky before?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Sara looked at him with tears in her eyes. “You’ve never made me feel like a whore before.”

“That’s a surprise since that’s all you really are.” Dean told her as his eyes turned black again. “Get dressed. Do your hair and makeup. Look your part.”

He left her alone and Sara knew she couldn’t stay. She had to leave that night and she had to find a way to stay the hell away from Dean Winchester if it killed her.


End file.
